


Angeli silens

by alisahansen



Category: Cadfael (TV), Cadfael Chronicles - Ellis Peters, Robin of Sherwood (TV 1984)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:28:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 34,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21535978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alisahansen/pseuds/alisahansen
Summary: Неугомонный монах найдет себе расследование где угодно. Или расследование найдет его.
Kudos: 5





	1. Пролог. То, что осталось

**Author's Note:**

> Прекрасная иллюстрация авторства Helen Melnik : клип "Когда прошлое догонит" https://youtu.be/DSJ6Uck_2NM
> 
> коллаж авторства Диты "Вопросов больше чем ответов" https://i.imgur.com/MoxNTMD.jpg

Testator silens costestes  
e spiritu silencium  
angeli silens

Злые глаза смотрели в упор, не мигая, и Джанет показалось, что ее кровь застыла в жилах. 

— Вы... мне... обещали... заплатить... — прошептала она еле слышно. 

— Об этом не беспокойся, — он бросил на стол тугой кошель. — А ведь неплохой заработок за объяснение одного сущего пустяка и небольшой рецептик. Не находишь? 

— Да... — Она дрожала, как осиновый лист, но все же притянула к себе кошель за шнурок. 

— Так что? Заключаем сделку? 

— Да... и я больше не увижу вас? — с надеждой воскликнула она. 

— Да, определенно, — кивнул он, усмехнувшись. 

— Тогда я все вам объясню, только... потом вы уйдете, да? 

— Да, я уйду. 

Когда он покидал хижину, на его руках была кровь ведьмы, чья отрезанная голова валялась в ведре с помоями. Пандора открыла свой ларец. 

Вонючий ублюдок тщетно пытался защитить свою семью. Его насмерть перепуганная жена прижимала к себе двух детей. Он даже попытался напасть, а они попытались сбежать. Смешно. 

— Не надо, умоляю! Я расскажу вам все! Не делайте этого, прошу вас! — скулил он. 

— Не сомневаюсь, что расскажешь, я ведь умею спрашивать, но их от смерти ты не избавишь. 

— Умоляю вас, не надо, они не виноваты в этом! 

— Конечно, нет! 

— Тогда пощадите мою семью! 

— С чего бы это? Заплатите вы все! Все! 

Обмякшее тело рухнуло на пол, как мешок с репой, присоединяясь к лежащим в углу трупам жены и детей. Хлюпанье и бульканье крови из раны заставили скривиться от отвращения. Отвращения к той легкости, с которой эти крысы отправились в преисподнюю. Остальные так просто не отделаются. 

Боль утихла. Она вернется позже, обязательно вернется, но сейчас ее можно было терпеть. 

***

«Тогда я был ослеплен, как я думал, ненавистью, и еще не знал, чем обернутся мои неосторожные слова и действия. Я слишком поздно понял и осознал, что произошло, и уже ничего не мог исправить. Ничего! Но я был всего лишь человеком, и в случившемся была и моя вина. Как бы мне ни хотелось думать по-другому. Но даже сейчас, когда я уже давно не человек и возможности мои гораздо больше, я по-прежнему не могу изменить и исправить прошлое, я даже не могу отвести удар, как бы ни хотел — это не в моей власти. Но в моей власти смягчить его, пусть и не для всех это удастся сделать». 

Он скользил между деревьев, закутавшись в плащ, пока не достиг нужного места. На миг замер, закрыл глаза, чтобы в очередной раз подавить слезы по несчастной жертве. Резко выдохнул и шагнул в ледяное безмолвие, отпуская бьющуюся там невинную душу. А потом он вновь отчаянно звал, умолял одуматься и простить, и снова приходил помочь обрести покой тем жертвам, которые оказались невольными заложниками этого безумия. И опять ответом ему был только поднимающийся над озером туман да тихое уханье совы. «Напрасные ожидания — он не услышит, он не придет», — говорил разум, но сердце не верило, оно просто ждало. Склонившийся над чашей уже в который раз вглядывался в кровавую воду и старался не думать, что его ставшее вещим сердце может ошибиться. А солнце уже золотило кроны древнего леса, и наступал новый день.


	2. Часть 1. Тьма за краем

По лесной тропе семенила пара осликов с седоками. Теплый летний ветерок играл в траве и листьях, срывал с цветов их душистый покров и разносил его во все стороны. Один из седоков, уже пожилой и довольно коренастый монах, с наслаждением вдыхал этот легкомысленный лесной ветер, стараясь, чтобы не заметил его юный спутник.  
Они возвращались из аббатства Святой Девы Марии в Ноттингемшире, куда их направил аббат Радульфус — настоятель монастыря Святых Петра и Павла в Шрусбери. К слову сказать, вояж этот вызывал у брата Кадфаэля большие беспокойства и сомнения. Но выбор настоятеля пал именно на него, и он подозревал, что на этот выбор изрядно повлияло его, Кадфаэля, бурное военное прошлое и теперешнее увлечение врачеванием.  
Что до самого Кадфаэля, он с превеликим удовольствием остался бы в обители, присматривая за своим разросшимся огородом из лечебных трав. Несчетное количество раз за время путешествия он обращался мыслями к мастерской и саду, своим горшкам и настойкам, травам и цветам, искренне надеясь, что усердие брата Жерома все это не загубит. Сие было бы не только прискорбно, но и весьма разорительно.  
Все началось с того, что ранней весной гонец привез в монастырь письмо для настоятеля.  
— Это от моего доброго друга Хьюго!  
Никогда еще на памяти Кадфаэля аббат Радульфус столько не болтал! Они неспешно шли по галерее в кластрум, и настоятель так разволновался, что трещал, словно сорока.  
— Сколько же лет мы не виделись с ним? И сколько прекрасных воспоминаний о нашей молодости хранит моя память! Это же все наше житье в Кентерберийском аббатстве! Золотые были деньки! Так вот, он пишет мне, что привез из Вестминстера какую-то книгу на греческом. Увы, в его аббатстве никто не владеет этим языком, их скудных знаний хватило лишь, чтобы понять, что речь идет о лечебных травах и способах применения.  
— Но, отец-настоятель, я не настолько владею этим языком, чтобы...  
— Брат Адам владеет.  
Кадфаэль был слегка удивлен, но старался виду не подавать, однако аббат Радульфус все же был наблюдательным человеком.  
— Ты едешь с ним не только в качестве помощника в переводе, но и в качестве сопровождающего. Брат Адам — исключительно мирный человек, а путешествие весьма небезопасно, ведь монастырь Святой Марии находится неподалеку от Шервудского леса — этого рассадника воров и разбойников.  
Кадфаэль вздохнул, подумав, что в Шрусбери тоже хватает лихих людей, которые по сути своей везде одинаковы. Да, он кое-что еще может, не все забыл с тех пор, как сражался под стенами Иерусалима, но настоятель явно его переоценивает. Однако аббат Радульфус ничего слышать не хотел: брат Кадфаэль едет — и точка, а если сочтет нужным взять кого-то еще из братии, то препятствовать настоятель не станет. И вот тут Кадфаэль и подумал: а не взять ли с собой брата Освина?  
Этот еще совсем недавно принявший сан юноша был помощником брата Кадфаэля, и, в сущности, только ему он мог спокойно и без какой-либо опаски доверить свои растения. Правда, чтобы добиться этого, пришлось приложить немало стараний и потратить немало дней. В итоге брат Кадфаэль был вознагражден тем, что доселе неуклюжий растяпа Освин стал прекрасным садоводом, научившись бережно и осторожно обращаться с нежными листьями и стеблями. Единственное, что все нельзя было доверить ему, так это горшки — Освин с ними не дружил.  
Однако поездка для него была бы хорошей возможностью повидать хоть маленький кусочек мира за пределами монастыря и графства Шрусбери. Это, несомненно, повлияло бы на него положительно и обогатило опытом, что для монаха весьма существенно. И лучше всего ему было ехать под присмотром самого Кадфаэля.  
Аббат Радульфус слегка приподнял бровь, услышав о таком выборе, но возражать не стал. И вот на третий день после Пасхи трое монахов отправились в путешествие, снабженные инструкциями, наставлениями и благословениями. А также весьма пространным письмом (с булькающим приложением), которое должны были вручить настоятелю аббатства Святой Девы.  
Покуда все было благополучно, и добрались они до ноттингемской обители без особых приключений, разве что Дейзи — старенькая ослица брата Кадфаэля — слегка захромала почти на подступах к монастырю.  
В аббатстве их приняли исключительно радушно, и беседы с братом Марком о врачевании и приготовлении целебных декоктов и настоев значительно скрасили Кадфаэлю пребывание там. Он почерпнул для себя много новых рецептов, сам поделился знаниями, которые были приняты с благодарностью и восторгом. Брат Марк снабдил его семенами имеющихся в монастырском огороде растений, а брат Эндрю выбрал для него прекрасные саженцы яблонь и слив собственного разведения. Все это наполняло сердце Кадфаэля радостью и уверенностью, что он не зря отправился в путешествие.  
Но все же он с облегчением покинул гостеприимную обитель — аббат Хьюго де Рено произвел на него крайне неприятное впечатление, несмотря на то, что хозяином он был любезным. Кадфаэль сам не понимал: что же его так отвращает в аббате? Тот не был, что называется, обаятельным человеком, хотя старался такое впечатление произвести, но ведь в этом нет никакого греха. Может быть, причиной неприязни Кадфаэля были те взгляды, которые аббат Хьюго иногда бросал на молодых послушников и монахов, в том числе — на брата Освина, чего последний, благодарение Господу, не замечал вовсе. Но, так или иначе, брат Адам остался в обители переводить книгу, а сам Кадфаэль и его помощник отправились домой.  
Маленький ослик семенил по лесной тропе, в седельных сумках лежали коробочки с семенами и укутанные в мешковину саженцы. Природа вокруг входила в дивную пору раннего лета, Освин без умолку трещал о чем-то, услышанном в монастыре, а брат Кадфаэль даже не думал его одергивать, подставляя лицо летнему ветерку. Не забывая, однако, внимательно ко всему прислушиваться и приглядываться, ведь ехали они по Шервудскому лесу.  
— Как вы думаете, это правда про черного человека, или братья меня просто напугать хотели? — спросил вдруг молодой монах.  
— Освин, зачем ты слушаешь сплетни?  
— А братья еще говорили, что в этих лесах водится какой-то страшный... Хрен!  
— Ох, Освин! — сокрушенно покачал головой брат Кадфаэль, про себя подумав, что его молодой спутник, похоже, никогда не избавится от детской наивности, хотя, возможно, это и неплохо. Но, как известно, у любой монеты есть и оборотная сторона.  
— Брат!.. — воскликнул испуганно Освин, и монах увидел впереди на дороге человека с луком. Тот целился в них.  
«Сейчас нас будут грабить», — успел подумать Кадфаэль, машинально схватившись за коробок с семенами, и тут на дорогу выскочил еще один:  
— Святые отцы, доброе утро! Как насчет заплатить пошлину за проезд?  
Вопрос немного озадачил. А потом, присмотревшись внимательнее к разбойной парочке, монах подумал, что это не обычные грабители... по крайней мере, второй. Вот у первого была очень даже разбойничья рожа, выдававшая в нем субъекта, всю жизнь живущего мечом, тогда как другой...  
О, сей весьма странный экземпляр выглядел кем угодно, но только не разбойником! Кадфаэлю даже показалось, что у него имеются благородные манеры. Как раз в этот момент он заподозрил, что они с Освином встретились с Робином Гудом — известным на всю Англию шервудским стрелком.  
Брату же Освину ничего такого не подозревалось и не казалось, он просто судорожно прижимал к себе сумку, где бряцали записанные на глиняных дощечках рецепты снадобий брата Марка. И как раз на эту сумку положил глаз первый из грабителей.  
— Отдай торбу, крыса церковная!  
— Не отдам!  
— Отдай, уши отрежу!  
— Зачем она вам? Там денег нету!  
— А что ж ты в нее вцепился?  
Брат Кадфаэль поспешил вмешаться:  
— Освин, отдай ему сумку, пусть убедится!  
— Это что за хрень? — взревел разбойник, раскрыв холщовый мешочек.  
— А я что говорил?! — возмущенно воскликнул брат Освин, и сам удивился своей смелости.  
— Я тебе!.. — рявкнул разбойник, но резкий окрик вожака быстро его утихомирил.  
— Послушайте-ка, святые отцы, мне не очень хочется применять силу, так что предлагаю по-хорошему заплатить нам десятую долю.  
— Не думаю, что десятая доля того, что для нас ценно, удовлетворит вас. А золота у нас нет.  
Кадфаэль внимательно смотрел на главного в этой паре, а тот с большим интересом рассматривал его самого.  
— А поподробнее? Что у вас тут?  
— Это семена растений и саженцы плодовых деревьев.  
— Впервые вижу, чтобы служители церкви так тряслись над веточками и цветочками. Странные вы монахи!  
— Я это уже слышал, — буркнул Кадфаэль, отталкивая от седельных сумок разбойника, который неосторожно сунул туда нос. Тот хотел было воспротивиться, но взгляд вожака его остановил. — Но, тем не менее, для нас эти саженцы ценнее монет. Освин, отдай Робину Гуду десятую часть наших денег, как они просят.  
— Не надо! — остановил его тот. — Как вы догадались?  
— Вы не похожи на обычных грабителей, а слухи о вашей шайке докатились даже до Шропшира.  
— Так вы не из аббатства Святой Марии?  
— Нет, мы из обители Петра и Павла, что в Шрусбери.  
— То-то мне ваш говор показался... вы ведь не сакс, верно?  
— Я имею честь быть валлийцем.  
— Погоди, Робин, а как насчет денег? — заволновался обладатель типичной разбойничьей рожи. — У нас что, валлийцы вдруг сделались исключением?  
— Нет, Уилл, просто мы передумали их грабить.  
От такого поворота дела потеряли дар речи все присутствующие, кроме того, чья это была идея.  
— Я приглашаю вас к нам в гости: мне бы хотелось познакомиться с вами поближе. И зовите меня просто Робин.  
При этих словах они и вовсе пораскрывали рты. Но, тем не менее, странный разбойник на приглашении настоял, а брат Кадфаэль вынужден был согласиться, ведь ему и самому было интересно узнать, что же за человек такой этот Робин. Право же, ситуация могла быть куда хуже, так что следует возблагодарить Господа за весьма сносное положение вещей.  
Брат Кадфаэль кивнул Освину, взял повод своего ослика и повел его в чащу вслед за разбойниками. Человек, который хотел, чтобы его называли Робином, возбуждал в пожилом монахе все больший интерес. Первое впечатление, что он не простой человек, начало обрастать основаниями и дальше так думать. Манера держаться, осанка, учтивая речь свидетельствовали о благородном воспитании и происхождении. Значит, перед Кадфаэлем не кто иной, как отпрыск благородного саксонского рода Хантингтонов? Очень может быть, к тому же, слухи об этом докатились до аббатства.  
Но что он делает в Шервудском лесу в компании... Кстати, компания шервудских стрелков представляла для брата Кадфаэля прелюбопытнейшее зрелище. Ни разу в жизни не встречалось ему столь необычного сборища. А повидал он немало.  
Но еще удивительнее было встретить здесь женщину. И она поразила его гораздо больше, чем присутствие среди разбойников сарацина и бывшего монаха. Марион, таково было ее имя, отличалась поразительной красотой, но не только это привлекало внимание: она была исполнена собственного достоинства и даже величия. Немудрено, что этот Робин смотрит на нее влюбленными глазами. Вот только она — нет. И не то чтобы он ей не нравился, все как раз наоборот. Однако, глядя на нее, Кадфаэль ловил себя на мысли, что сердце этой женщины однажды было опалено огнем несчастной любви и сейчас не может вновь раскрыться столь же доверчиво, как весенний цветок на солнце.  
Что же это было? Смерть... или, быть может, предательство? Мужчины часто весьма неосторожны с нежными женскими чувствами, и так же часто эта неосторожность приводит к печальным последствиям. Но Кадфаэль надеялся, что для Марион не все потеряно, и искренняя любовь этого молодого человека все же найдет отклик в ее сердце.  
И все же, больше Марион, больше бывшего наемного убийцы-сарацина по имени Назир или расстриги, которого все продолжали звать брат Тук, Кадфаэля занимала личность их вожака. Что человек это весьма неординарный, он уже понял, но кроме того, было в нем нечто знакомое. Кадфаэль не мог избавиться от ощущения, что этот Роберт Хантингтон, как он сам себя назвал — бывший Хантингтон, кого-то ему напоминает. Причем не напрямую, что еще загадочнее.  
Кадфаэль был уверен, что совсем недавно видел уже человека, неуловимо похожего на разбойника, вот только никак не мог найти его в чертогах своей памяти, и мысль сия не давала ему покоя. Возможно, в монастыре Святой Девы Марии был кто-то из его родственников? Не исключено, и такое предположение казалось логичнее всего. И можно понять, почему обе стороны об этом умалчивали.  
Но Кадфаэль решил отложить пока эти мысли, тем более что подумать во спокойствии ему бы не дали. Освин, который быстро нашел общий язык с юношей по имени Мач, рассказал, что его наставник не всегда был монахом и даже участвовал в войне за Гроб Господень. Сей факт вызвал живейший интерес у всей компании. Таким образом, уже к вечеру Кадфаэль снискал среди шервудских стрелков самое теплое расположение и симпатии.  
И узнал множество прелюбопытных вещей. Например, что прежде у них был другой вожак — молочный брат Мача. Собственно, сам Мач, с присущей ему наивностью и простодушием, об этом и сказал. А увидев, как на лицо прекрасной Марион вдруг легла тень, и как помрачнел Хантингтон, Кадфаэль понял, что погибший Робин был ее любовью. И что Хантингтон безумно ревнует ее к погибшему. Что же это был за человек такой, что и по сей день воспоминания о нем причиняют такую боль и так влияют на них?  
Но, сочтя это не своим делом, брат Кадфаэль решил не вдаваться даже в незначительные подробности. К тому же, на следующее утро им предстояло расстаться с гостеприимной шервудской компанией и продолжить путь домой. Укладываясь спать, он даже не подозревал, как ошибался.


	3. Часть 2. И тень его

Раннее утро в лесу очаровывало свежестью, прохладой и пением птиц. Кадфаэль тихо разбудил Освина, они помолились, и старый монах решил проведать четвероногих спутников. Тем тоже не на что было жаловаться, и это весьма порадовало брата Кадфаэля. Подумывая, не полить ли саженцы — все-таки лето, как бы не пересохли, он обратился к Освину с просьбой сходить к ручью. До ручья брат Освин не дошел. И вернулся не один, а в сопровождении весьма колоритной персоны, которой безуспешно пытался объяснить, что они монахи из Шрусбери, а не из аббатства Святой Марии. Косматый бородач в шкуре держал брата Освина за капюшон и никак не желал отпускать. Кадфаэль понял, что перед ним еще один соратник Роберта Хантингтона, и тут появился он сам.  
При виде вожака великан покосился на свою добычу, потом на Кадфаэля и отпустил капюшон Освина. Тот быстренько отскочил на безопасное расстояние.  
— Чего, и впрямь гости, что ли?  
— Вот пока ты, Джон, по гостям шастал, у нас свои образовались.  
— Так я ведь с пользой! Вот, Мэг передала, — бородач вынул из-под шкуры и протянул Роберту какой-то узелок.  
— И ты, надеюсь, ее ценишь и оставляешь неизменно довольной и счастливой?  
— Так ведь, а то! Хозяйству-то не только женский глаз нужон, а еще и мужская рука.  
— Это где? — ехидно осведомился Скарлет, возникший как из ниоткуда.  
— Чего где? — не понял Маленький Джон, покосившись на Уилла.  
— А то ты сам не знаешь? И чем ты Мэг помогал?  
— Как это чем? Я ей... это... вскопал огород. Изгородь поправил, чтоб порося не убег.  
— Поди, еще и сеял? И, поди, не только Мэг? И со скольких баб урожаю на Остару ждать?  
— Знаешь, чего, Скарлет, вот ты языком-то домелешься, тебе тоже вспашу и засею.  
— Да ладно вам ругаться, расскажи лучше, какие новости? — перебил их Роберт, улыбаясь.  
— А... так... эта... вот!  
— Богато на события, ничего не скажешь, — усмехнулся Уилл.  
Роберт пристально смотрел на великана. Джон как будто хотел что-то еще сказать — по крайней мере, у внимательно наблюдавшего за ним брата Кадфаэля сложилось такое впечатление, — но замялся и как-то подозрительно растерянно зыркнул на Хантингтона и в сторону подошедшей Марион. Та, кажется, совсем и не заметила. Зато эту растерянность и переглядывания уловил брат Кадфаэль, и они показались ему немного странными. Впрочем, это не его дело, и надо бы уже прощаться с гостеприимными хозяевами. Строго говоря — уже давно пора.  
— Так ить... это... — здоровяк продолжал мяться, а Роберт сказал вдруг:  
— Я с тобой уже давно поговорить хочу насчет этих твоих... гостеваний... Пойдем, прогуляемся!  
И они двинулись в сторону густых зарослей орешника. Кадфаэль проводил их взглядом и задумался.

***

Тем временем Роберт, отойдя на порядочное расстояние, спросил серьезно:  
— Джон, что-то случилось?  
— Ну... тут... Мэг мне кое-чего рассказала, и так мне как-то не по себе сделалось... И я при Марион не хотел.  
— А что такое?  
— Да Мэг давеча... Черного человека видела, и чего-то мне это не нравится. Не тот ли это... ну... ну ты знаешь...  
— Знаю, Джон. А ты уверен, что Мэг не показалось? Она вообще поняла, что видела? Потому что я тогда не понял. И остальные, кажется, тоже.  
— Ну... Может, и показалось, и хорошо бы, коли показалось, только вот она еще рассказала... Вот это-то никому не показалось! Я уж и не знаю, чего думать.  
— Поясни-ка! И причем тут Марион?  
— Тут такое дело... У них два года назад собак перетравили, а через год — еще раз. А до этого за несколько дней тоже кто-то из деревни видел... этого... Черного человека. И оба раза в одно время — в начале осени.  
— Все еще не понимаю, причем тут Марион.  
— Оно аккурат за день было до того дня, когда... как тебе сказать? В общем, в годовщину, как ее муж погиб. Прежний наш Робин.  
— Угу, — Роберт вздохнул. — Но все равно не вижу связи.  
— Ага, я тебе сейчас скажу, чего дальше было! Я как это услышал, меня аж передернуло! Им на двери часовни в тот день приколотили отрезанную голову оленя, всю в крови перемазанную, а на рогах кошель висел. А в нем тридцать серебряных шиллингов.  
— Оригинально кто-то пошутил, ничего не скажешь.  
— Да какие шутки! Ты же не знаешь, что тут... ну, в общем, почему Робин погиб?  
— В Уикэме была ловушка тогда. Тук рассказал.  
— Да.  
— И кто-то из вас подумал, что жители деревни — предатели?  
— Они не предатели, и из нас никто так не подумал. Первая голова с кошелем была два года назад. Нас тогда тут... ну... это... Мы все позже встретились в тот год.  
— И точно. Тогда кто-то из... местных?  
— Вот только кто? И откуда у нищей братии такие деньги?  
— Ты знаешь еще друзей Робина? У него была семья?  
— Так ить... Ну... Я даже и не знаю... Мы! Из семьи-то у него... Из настоящей-то уж давно никого. Да и из приемной — только вот Мач.  
— Может быть, он?  
— Не... он со мной все время был. Я его тогда забрал, ну, чтобы еще чего не натворил. И если ты думаешь, что это я...  
— Не думаю. А остальные? Уилл?  
— Нет, Робин... Сдается мне, что это кто-то чужой.  
— А ты точно знаешь, что у вашего Робина никаких других друзей и родственников не было?  
— Ну...  
— Джон?  
— Я вот чего подумал... — Джон поскреб бороду, помялся, но все же сказал: — Да вряд ли это отец Марион. Он как-то... ну, зачем ему? Не больно-то Робина жаловал, хотя и делал вид, для дочери. Так что, не думаю, что он...  
— Ну, он или кто другой, а я хочу поговорить с Эдвардом.  
— Неплохо бы, он мужик головастый и все про всех знает, может, у него какие мысли есть. Ох, там у них последнее время чего-то неладное творится, и мне все это очень не по нутру.  
— Так сегодня и поговорю.  
— А гости наши?  
— Так они же вроде уезжать собирались? Вот я их и провожу до развилки, это как раз недалеко от Уикэма. А потом пойду и поговорю с Эдвардом.

***

Марион тоже выразила желание пойти с ними: взять у пасечника Мэдока, что держал своих пчел в саду за деревней, воску для мази. Да и предложение Роберта пополнить в деревне запас воды и припасов в дорогу показалось Кадфаэлю весьма разумным, тем более, путь был не близкий.  
Роберт и Марион шли немного впереди, и Кадфаэль не мог сдержать улыбки, наблюдая украдкой за этой одновременно странной и очаровательной парой. Те, казалось, не замечали ничего вокруг, но Кадфаэль — стреляный воробей — отлично понимал, что это лишь видимость. Роберт с шутливым поклоном преподнес Марион цветок, она смутилась и даже растерялась, но жест ей понравился, ей было приятно. И то, что она в конце концов цветок приняла, вызвало на лице Роберта счастливую улыбку, на мгновение вернув ему мальчишескую восторженность, от чего он, однако, не утратил осторожности, быстро окинув внимательным взглядом все вокруг.  
— Брат Кадфаэль! — Освин слегка дернул наставника за рукав. — Я вот не понимаю, а почему они, то есть, вот этот Робин Гуд и остальные, решили помогать бедным и несчастным... так? Почему они не сделают, как брат Марк, например?  
— Может быть, потому, что способ брата Марка не очень им подходит?  
— Но ведь они же, чтобы добыть деньги... убивают! И грабят. Зачем они это делают?  
— Потому что считают такой способ справедливым и правильным и, возможно, не видят для себя другого... — вздохнул Кадфаэль. — Сложности, Освин, начинаются, когда представления об этом у людей не совпадают. Но и я убивал в свое время, так что я тоже не святой и не могу осуждать их.  
— Но это же было в крестовом походе. Это же... не грех!  
— Убийство всегда грех, Освин, потому что убийство — всегда убийство, неважно, с какой целью и намерениями оно было совершено. Просто не все это понимают.  
— Но ведь теперь вы монах!  
— Да, теперь я монах. И, быть может, кого-нибудь из них судьба однажды приведет на тот же мирный путь, что и меня когда-то, — пробормотал Кадфаэль, а про себя подумал, что это было бы лучшим исходом. Ведь более вероятно, что судьба приготовит им стрелу или петлю, и это будет прискорбно, хотя и закономерно.  
От этих размышлений его отвлекло то, что они вышли из леса, и перед ними открылся вид на деревню Уикем. Встретили их и приветливо, но весьма скорбными новостями: этим утром утонула одна из жительниц.  
Староста Эдвард сначала покосился на Кадфаэля, но после слов Роберта о том, что братья — их гости, направляются домой в Шрусбери, и им нужно пополнить запасы продовольствия, быстро успокоился, тем более что Кадфаэль и Освин изъявили намерение прочитать молитву над телом утонувшей.  
Эдвард попросил жену собрать немного еды для братьев, сам же начал рассказывать Роберту, что случилось, и повел их всех в часовню, куда совсем недавно принесли тело. Семьи покойной там уже не было. Отец увел детей, чтобы они не видели страшной картины. Им еще предстояло осознать, что матери у них больше нет.  
— Вот ведь горе какое! Прямо как несчастная Энн прошлым летом! И на том же месте!  
— А поподробнее? — не успел прикусить язык Кадфаэль, но его вопрос и неуместное любопытство были восприняты довольно благожелательно.  
— Ну, что тут поподробнее? Полоскала белье с мостков, поскользнулась, упала в воду и утонула. А ведь говорил не ходить прачничать по одной!  
— Кто ее нашел? Сколько она пробыла в воде?  
— Ее соседка Джейн, тоже пошла белье полоскать. Вот она ее и увидала, еще когда к пруду подходила. Подняла крик, прибежал муж Джейн, вытащил бедняжку.  
— А та Энн выглядела точно так же? Вспомните хорошо, Эдвард, прошу вас! — монах приблизился к несчастной утонувшей и начал ее разглядывать под несколько недоуменные взгляды старосты и Роберта.  
— Ну, что тут вспоминать? Вот то же самое и было!  
— То есть, очень бледной она не была, и пены под носом у нее не было? И кожа, гусиная кожа у нее была?  
Кадфаэль осторожно опустился на колени, начал разглядывать руки, лицо, шею, взял в руки голову несчастной и повернул ее туда-сюда. Потом перевернул тело, надавил на живот и снова положил женщину на спину. Тяжело вздохнул и помрачнел.  
— Нет же, говорю! Вот так вот они обе и...  
— Спасибо, Эдвард, вы очень помогли. Роберт, можно вас на два слова?  
— Да, разумеется, брат. Что такое? Вы что-то хотели сказать?  
— Хочу сказать, что она не утонула, ее убили, — Кадфаэль быстро осмотрелся, не слышит ли их кто, — и ту женщину, вероятно, тоже, и обратного сказать не могу.  
— Им придется звать шерифа.  
— Придется, однако могу предположить по вашему виду, этот вариант развития событий вас не устраивает? И сдается мне, что ваш род занятий тут не при чем.  
— Признаться, да, в прошлый раз, по словам Эдварда, он заявил, что она утонула и все. В этот раз с гарантией будет то же самое.  
— Даже если я укажу ему, что это не так?  
— Но вы здесь неофициально, брат.  
— Да, вы правы, Роберт. Меня просто не станут слушать. Если бы это случилось в Шрусбери, и здесь был бы Хью Беренгар!  
— А кто он, простите за любопытство?  
— Помощник шерифа шрусберийского. Очень умный и благородный человек. Мой большой друг. Но, судя по вашему лицу, Роберт, вам не очень в это верится?  
— Признаться, да, потому что мои знакомые помощники шерифа не подходят под это определение. Но знаете, что я подумал?  
— А не докопаться ли до истины самим?  
— Вы мне поможете?  
— У меня нет на это прямого благословения отца-настоятеля, но помощь страждущим, в какой-то степени, — обязанность любого монаха.  
— Но все же, почему вы решили, что ее убили? И как ее убили?  
— Ей сломали шею. Думаю, я знаю, как это произошло, и могу вам даже показать... хотя для этого мне придется залезть в воду, а вам — изобразить несчастную прачку. Надеюсь, Эдвард покажет, где это случилось.  
Эдвард немного удивился, но согласился. И, оставив Освина в часовне читать молитву над усопшей, они отправились на место трагедии.  
На берегу пруда Роберт, посмотрев, как Кадфаэль снимает сумку с плеча, предложил:  
— Давайте поступим так — изображать жертву будете вы. А я полезу в воду, и вы скажете мне, что делать.  
— Признаться, этот вариант меня устраивает больше: все-таки не с моей поясницей лазить по холодным водам местных прудов. Пойдемте, Роберт, вам нужно забраться под мостки...  
Хантингтон шустро спустился в воду и уже через минуту оказался там, где его и просил побыть монах. Эдвард с большим интересом наблюдал за всем этим с берега.  
— Роберт, вы меня видите?  
— Ну... э... как вам сказать? Не так чтобы хорошо... так, немного.  
— А я вас почти нет!  
— А что это значит?  
— Это значит, что я сейчас начну «полоскать белье», а вы выныриваете прямо передо мной.  
— Вот так?  
Роберт выплыл из-под мостков и оказался лицом к лицу с монахом. Тот стоял на коленях и внимательно смотрел на него.  
— Да-да... — пробормотал он как бы про себя и добавил: — И при этом ударил ее под подбородок! Да, именно так!  
— Что именно?  
— Так убили эту бедняжку Бесс. Понимаете, Роберт, когда человек тонет, он поневоле наглатывается воды, которая потом из него вытекает: из желудка, из легких, а тут... Под носом нет пены, но и лицо не бледное, как это бывает, если у человека перехватывает в воде горло, и он задыхается. И ее голова... Вы же видели, как она болталась. И я заподозрил, что она упала в воду уже мертвой. Понимаете, Роберт, даже если бы она упала в воду, и у нее остановилось сердце в воде, в легких все равно было бы хоть немного воды, тогда как в этом случае... И гусиной кожи у нее тоже не было.  
— Но вот же все доказательства убийства! Не могла же она сама себе шею сломать!  
— А представьте себе такую ситуацию: поскользнувшись, прачка падает вниз лицом, ударяется подбородком о край мостков, ломает себе шею и уже трупом падает в воду.  
— Ну, это уж совсем! Или не совсем?  
— Совсем, но не абсолютно, и ничто не мешает шерифу заявить, что это несчастный случай, ведь ему невыгодно, что здесь случилось убийство. Тогда как я почти не сомневаюсь... Но остается вопрос мотива — зачем все это? Кому понадобилась смерть крестьянки?  
— Да и почему его... убийцу никто не видел?  
— Вот это тоже очень важно... Так, Роберт, вылезайте оттуда, нам надо обследовать берег. Скажите мне, Эдвард, насколько глубок ваш пруд?  
— Затрудняюсь сказать точно, сколько он посередине, но вот там, у мостков, уже ярда два...  
— Хм... А вот у тех камышей? — Кадфаэль указал рукой на противоположный берег, обильно заросший камышом.  
— Да примерно так же: пара шагов от берега и уже глубоко. Пруд только с того конца пологий и мелкий. Малышня там купается. Тут я запретил.  
— Любопытно. Значит, тот человек мог проплыть под водой до самых зарослей и скрыться в них? — еле слышно пробормотал Кадфаэль, но чуткие уши старосты его услышали.  
— Какой человек?  
— Что, простите?  
— Вы про какого-то человека сейчас сказали.  
— Нет-нет, это... мои посторонние мысли вслух, и они не относятся... Не обращайте внимания... Это у меня привычка такая старческая!  
Роберт поманил Эдварда в сторону и тихо сказал ему со значением:  
— Знаешь такую травку — «не лезь не в свое дело» называется?  
— Знаю, — поджав губы, кивнул Эдвард.  
— А еще говорят, что «молчание — золото», слышал?  
— Да я слыхал...  
— Вот и замечательно. Я могу на тебя рассчитывать?  
— Конечно, можешь, Робин... Только найдите того, кто это сделал, пожалуйста!  
— Я приложу к этому все свои силы и возможности, Эдвард, можешь не сомневаться. Но ты меня хорошо понял?  
— Да, Робин, и благослови тебя Хэрн.  
Тем временем брат Кадфаэль, подоткнув рясу и вооружившись длинной палкой, тщательно обследовал берег чуть поодаль. Вскоре к нему присоединился и Роберт.  
— Что-то нашли?  
— Не очень много... Но, с другой стороны, весьма интересные вещи... Нам нужно пройти дальше: если я правильно думаю, то вон в тех камышах мы кое-что обнаружим.  
— А что именно? — полюбопытствовал Роберт, пробираясь за монахом в камыши.  
— Наблюдательный пункт, например, — пробормотал Кадфаэль. — Или что-то в этом роде.  
— Вы думаете?  
— Роберт, вам когда-нибудь доводилось слышать про болотную рысь? Ну, кот такой камышовый.  
— Вообще-то нет.  
— А вот мне доводилось — в Антиохии. Место мне напомнило об этом, и я решил проверить свои догадки. Я, как вы видите, тут немного полазил. Знаете, что я думаю?  
— Сгораю от нетерпения узнать!  
— Тот, кто охотился на эту крестьянку, поступил точно так же, как этот кот. Может, и не буквально, но принципиально. Вот вам и доказательства.  
Кадфаэль раздвинул стебли камыша, и они с Робертом увидели подобие кабаньей лежки, только поменьше. Как будто кто-то сидел тут долгое время и чего-то ждал. Кадфаэль раздвинул камыши дальше, и им открылась гладь пруда и противоположный берег.  
— Вот, смотрите, Роберт, что вы видите? — он указал в ту сторону.  
— Ну... Другой берег, кажется, тропинку... к мосткам.  
— Вот именно! А теперь повернитесь и посмотрите сюда.  
Роберт послушно повернулся и посмотрел туда, куда монах ткнул своей палкой. Там было несколько углублений от, несомненно, человеческих ног.  
— Вот эти следы?  
— Да, он терпеливо сидел и ждал, когда она появится на дорожке с корзиной на плече и намерением полоскать белье. А потом... Смотрите, куда ведут эти следы? Слегка назад и вбок.  
Вскоре Кадфаэль уже стоял на камышовой кочке у края воды и деловито замерял палкой глубину. Длинная жердь ушла под воду больше чем наполовину.  
— М-да, Эдвард прав: тут уже довольно глубоко.  
— Вы думаете, тут он... вошел в воду?  
— Я бы сказал, ушел под воду.  
— Он подплыл и спрятался под мостками?  
— Да-да, Роберт, именно так! Остальное вы знаете. А потом тем же путем вернулся обратно.  
Он выбрался из камышей, и Роберт за ним. Кадфаэль пощупал рукой траву и сказал:  
— Видите, вот тут все еще влажное: видимо, с одежды лилась вода.  
— Хм, а вот тут, мне кажется, он ушел в лес... Вот четкий след ноги, — отозвался Роберт, озираясь. — Это, определенно, весьма рослый мужчина.  
— Попробуем проследить, куда нас выведет этот след...  
И Кадфаэль ловко проскользнул в кусты. Роберт последовал за ним. Пробравшись сквозь густые заросли, они вышли в небольшой перелесок и уже почти пересекли его, когда Кадфаэль опустился на колени рядом с одним из вязов. Присмотревшись, Роберт увидел около дерева отпечатки лошадиных копыт. Кадфаэль внимательно их изучал и проследовал за ними несколько ярдов, но потом вернулся.  
— Я бы не сказал, что это пони. Предполагаю, что это достаточно сильный и крепкий конь, большой, у него хороший шаг, ровный.  
— Это не так далеко от деревни. Может, кто-то что-то видел или слышал? А может, это и был тот черный человек, которого видела Мэг?  
— Какой черный человек?  
— Да ходят тут слухи, что есть кто-то...  
Тот ответил довольно уклончиво, и Кадфаэлю это показалось немного странным: как будто Роберт знает что-то, о чем пока не хочет говорить. Хантингтон, тем временем, продолжил:  
— Говорят, появляется он только в сумерках. Местные жители видели пару раз, но нельзя сказать ничего определенного. Может, это даже и не человек.  
— Вы верите в духов? — осторожно спросил монах.  
— А вы нет? — прямо, и даже с вызовом посмотрел на него Роберт.  
— Убийства, Роберт, деяние рук человеческих. И только их. Поэтому надо искать и спрашивать, и может быть, нам повезет. Подождите-ка... — Кадфаэль вдруг отвлекся и начал изучать ствол дерева, к которому предположительно был привязан конь, осторожно снял зацепившийся клочок шерсти, аккуратно отделив его от коры, и положил себе на ладонь.  
— Ага! Я бы сказал, что лошадь... кажется, вороная... хотя нет! Видите этот легкий коричневый, даже чуточку рыжеватый оттенок?  
— Темно-гнедая?  
— Или что-то на нее похожее. Да, это определенно темная лошадка, что не сужает круг поисков.  
— Да, тут таких может оказаться через одну.  
— Однако это уже кое-что, — улыбнулся Кадфаэль, бережно укладывая свою находку в вытащенную из сумки маленькую коробочку. — Я не знаю, что видели здешние жители, но вот тут точно был человек.  
— Но я не понимаю, зачем такие сложности?  
— Не знаю... Как можно убить женщину, живущую в деревне, в эту деревню не заходя?  
— Подождать, когда она...  
— Вот именно. Пруд — единственное место, где можно было это сделать, не привлекая внимания. Он слегка в стороне, чистый, и там живет рыба, которая любит тишину. И собаки не почуют чужака. Насколько я понял, чистоплотные хозяйки стирают белье в воде этого пруда, тогда как из грязного лягушатника посреди деревни только поливают огороды. Меня же больше интересует, не почему ее убили именно этим способом, а зачем ее убили? Не думаю, что у нее были враги или кто-то в округе решил время от времени поразвлечься убийством прачек. Давайте-ка вернемся обратно, нам надо поговорить со старостой.  
— И насчет предыдущего убийства тоже. Что-то тут не так.  
Староста обнаружился в компании Марион и кружки эля.  
— Да какие у Бесс враги? Она же добрейшей души человек, чего, правда, не скажешь о ее муже, но бедный Том теперь остался один с детьми.  
— Да, бедные дети. А расскажите немного про Энн? Она жила одна?  
— Да нет, конечно, не одна! Ох, это вообще несчастное семейство!  
— Почему?  
— Ну... это трагичная история.  
— Прошу вас, расскажите.  
— После смерти Энн ее муж Джайлз как-то замкнулся, у них ведь остались трое детей, и вся забота о двух младших легла тогда на Лиззи — старшую дочь. Но надо же такому случиться, что ее в тот же год убили на ярмарке в день святого Михаила. И аккурат перед Самайном Джайлз повез младших к своей сестре. Все-таки ему одному с двумя малыми...  
— А что случилось дальше?  
— В деревню вернулась лошадь, на телеге лежало изуродованное тело Джайлза. У него были отрублены кисти и ступни, они лежали там же в телеге. А вот головы не было, голову мы так и не нашли, а дети пропали бесследно.  
— Какая жестокость!  
— Да... Тогда была большая шумиха, сам шериф приехал, солдаты лес прочесывали, Гисборн допрашивал соседей... Опять чуть всех наизнанку не вывернул.  
— Почему опять?  
— Ох, до этого у нас тоже было, сейчас расскажу...  
— Так, а что он хотел знать?  
— Проще сказать, чего он не хотел знать! Но мы-то ничего сказать не могли. Джайлз с семьей жили слегка на отшибе, — Эдвард ткнул пальцем в сторону то ли пруда, то ли дальше. — У нас рядом есть, то есть, была пара хуторов... Из соседей только семья Элфрика была. Он, Элфрик, жил там, пока его хутор не разгромили остатки брабансонских наемников, а его вместе с семьей убили. Как тогда семья Джайлза уцелела — ума не приложу. Да и мы тоже. Чудо какое-то! Может, наемники дальше просто не пошли?  
— А я об этом ничего не знал.  
— Тебя, Робин, тут еще не было. Это в том году произошло, после того как... Простите, леди Марион...  
— Ничего, Эдвард, уже ничего, — мягко улыбнулась Марион. — Но я вас оставлю, мне нужно забрать воск. Я скоро вернусь.  
Она ушла, а остальные продолжили разговор, хотя на самом деле говорили староста и Кадфаэль, тогда как Роберт озабоченно смотрел вслед Марион, вероятно, сожалея, что их расспросы приняли такой оборот.  
— А убийцу Джайлза нашли? — продолжал выведывать монах.  
— И да, и нет. Гисборн весь лес перетряхнул и поймал трех бродяг. Они, правда, орали, что не убивали, но Гисборн все равно их вздернул.  
— А кто убил Лиз на ярмарке в Ноттингеме, так и не узнали?  
— Нет.  
— И что стало с детьми — тоже?  
— Нет, ужасная трагедия. Да, и несчастные дети.  
— А почему решили, что виноваты те бродяги? Расследование провели плохо?  
— Ох, не знаю... После гибели Элфрика с семьей, которые жили на дальнем хуторе, Джайлз-то поближе к нам и пруду жил, а тот подальше...  
— Расскажите все, что вы знаете.  
— Знаем мы все очень немного. Тогда Гисборн вот тоже нас всех недели две мурыжил вопросами.  
— Какими?  
— Ох, я уж и не помню — три года прошло! Но их был целый воз. А что за семья? А не ругался ли Элфрик с кем накануне? А не накануне? Может, кто его ненавидел? А какие у него отношения были с соседями? А с общиной? А кто к нему заходил последнее время? А с кем дружбу водил? А кто ему родня? А какая это родня? А где родня живет? А чем занимается? Про Джайлза, соседа, тоже... Самого Джайлза, жену его Энн, покойницу, дочь Лиз... да он полдеревни тогда допросил. Ох, он из нас всю душу вынул! А потом я слышал от Марты, свояченицы моей, что в замке на кухне служит, шериф очень недоволен был, что Гисборн все убийцу никак не может найти, потому что не там ищет, и нечего вопросы дурацкие задавать, когда тут все ясно — сам тех наемников пригласил, а теперь еще удивляется, что они вот чего вытворяют. Пусть теперь сам их и ловит. Гисборн, говорят, тогда ответил, что ему вообще-то все равно, и как шериф изволит приказать, но сами же требовали подойти к делу серьезно.  
— Заставь дурака богу молиться, так он и лоб расшибет! — усмехнулся Роберт.  
— Ага, оно! — поддакнул Эдвард и продолжил: — Ну, в общем, вопросы перестал задавать, облаву в лесу устроил, правда, никого не поймал. На том все и закончилось.  
— А я-то думал, что тогда избавились от всех наемников... — пробормотал Роберт. — Видимо, кто-то умудрился сбежать.  
— А ты, случаем, не знаешь, кто писцом был тогда? Может, он что-то помнит и расскажет? И про Элфрика, и про Джайлза?  
— А не было никакого писца, Гисборн сам что-то записывал. Я даже удивился, что он писать умеет.  
— Хм... интересно...  
— Да уж. Только тогда вышло со всего этого толку, как с козла молока. А теперь-то что делать?  
— Искать. Но тихо. Пусть все думают, что это просто несчастный случай, а мы будем искать правду. К тому же у меня к тебе, Эдвард, есть еще один разговор. Мэг кое-что рассказала Джону, я хочу выяснить, кто так пошутил, и давай обсудим это, пока Марион не вернулась.  
— Ты про... оленью голову с кошелем?  
— Да, Эдвард, про нее.  
— Простите за любопытство, а что все это означает? — осторожно спросил Кадфаэль, переводя взгляд с одного на другого.  
— Вот это, брат, я особенно хочу выяснить. И я надеюсь, что вы мне поможете.

***

Из тумана выступила фигура в плаще, и Джайлз в ужасе натянул вожжи. Лошадь всхрапнула и остановилась. Дети прижались друг к другу и молчали...  
— Кто тут у нас? А, Джайлз из Уикэма!  
— Это... вы?  
— А ты кого рассчитывал увидеть? Хэрна, что ли? Ну так позови, может, еще придет? Будет вечеринка на троих. Но вот что тут делаешь ты?  
— Я... отвожу детей к сестре...  
— С чего бы это на ночь глядя? Удираешь? А не поздновато спохватился?  
— Я...  
— Ты. И твои дружки. Но сейчас ты.  
— Прошу вас...  
Всадник подъехал поближе и посмотрел на детей, которые сидели в куче сена, как птенцы в гнезде.  
— Ну-ка, мелюзга, вылезайте и постойте тут. Никуда не уходите, чтоб отец вас не потерял. А мне с вашим папашей кое-что обсудить надо, — тон человека был почти... нежным. Зато, когда он обратился к Джайлзу, у того кровь застыла в жилах. — Не находишь, Джайлз из Уикэма, что нам есть, о чем поговорить? Высаживай своих выблядков и езжай за мной.  
Брат и сестра стояли посреди дороги, прижавшись друг к другу, и тряслись от холода и страха. Надеялись, что вернется отец и заберет их, но вернулся только всадник. Темная фигура в плаще нависла над ними.  
— Ну что, детки? Как насчет маленького путешествия?  
— А где папа?  
— Вашему папаше сейчас немного не до вас. Так что вы поедете со мной.  
Он ухватил за шиворот сначала девочку, а потом мальчика, и посадил их на лошадь перед собой.  
Через несколько мгновений дорога опустела, и ничто здесь не напоминало о телеге, двух детях и всаднике. Только стук копыт повис где-то очень далеко в холодном воздухе. Из надвигающегося сумрака соткалась высокая фигура в плаще, и никто не услышал тяжелый вздох.


	4. Часть 3. Ангел

Осматривая драгоценные саженцы, брат Кадфаэль пребывал в нерадостном настроении и еще более нерадостных размышлениях. Освин же занимался обустройством их временного лагеря и поминутно спрашивал совета у наставника: хорошо ли будет так или же сделать по-другому? Кадфаэля это не раздражало, скорее, он был даже благодарен юноше за несколько излишнее хозяйственное рвение. Оно отвлекало. Но ненадолго: мыслями Кадфаэль то и дело возвращался к недавнему печальному событию и столь же печальному рассказу старосты Эдварда. Тот оказался легок на помине — пришел навестить новых «соседей» с намерением узнать, не помочь ли чем. И не только это.  
Помощь была с благодарностью принята, поскольку выдался случай завести разговор и таким образом закрепить знакомство, даже сделать его взаимно приятным, что наверняка принесет лишь пользу в расследовании этого странного дела. Староста, видимо, пришел к ним из тех же соображений: после малозначащих фраз и обсуждений, как лучше поставить шалаш, он спросил осторожно:  
— Не хочу показаться вам слишком охочим до чужих дел и собирателем сплетен, брат, но... вы уже сделали какой-нибудь вывод?  
— Относительно вчерашней утопленницы?  
— Да, брат, этот... случай будоражит всю деревню.  
— К сожалению, пока не обнаружил ничего, что могло бы внести ясность в это дело.  
— Но как нам быть?  
— Признаться, я не знаю ответа на этот вопрос, Эдвард. Единственное, что могу вам сказать — я приложу все усилия в поисках того, кто это сделал. От вас же требуется поддерживать сказку о том, что мы устроили небольшой привал, чтобы мой юный спутник, внезапно почувствовавший себя нездоровым, смог набраться сил для дальнейшего путешествия.  
— Это же вполне объясняет и то, почему вы не остались в деревне...  
— Ведь так легче избежать возможной заразы и не мешать друг другу. Но я надеюсь также, что вы будете рассказывать мне все, что увидите или, возможно, вспомните.  
— Непременно, но прошу вас, брат, будьте осторожны с помощником шерифа, этим нормандским мерзавцем, он здесь часто появляется по делам. Хотя он довольно туп, но... Лучше перебдеть, чем недобдеть.  
— И в этом вы правы, но позвольте поинтересоваться, с чего вы решили, что этот Гисборн так уж недалек умом? Я несколько раз видел его в обители Святой Марии, он не произвел на меня такого впечатления, да и по вашим рассказам...  
— Это вы его просто мало знаете, спросите Робина! О, а вот и он!  
— Да, это я! О чем желаете спросить? Чем могу помочь?  
Роберт был один. Он принес связку куропаток и вручил их Кадфаэлю с улыбкой и легким поклоном.  
— Раз уж я случайно зашел вас проведать, так хоть не с пустыми руками.  
— Спасибо, вы очень добры к нам.  
— Не стоит благодарности, — и Роберт обратился к старосте: — Эдвард, как хорошо, что и ты здесь, у меня к тебе небольшая просьба насчет наконечников для стрел.  
— Полсотни штук в прошлом месяце, Робин... Вы их едите?  
— Нет, друг мой, они постоянно теряются во время наших прогулок...  
Кадфаэль незаметно усмехнулся, но вместе с этим хорошо понимал, при каких обстоятельствах «теряются» наконечники, и осторожно кашлянул, намекая, что не особенно хотел бы слушать подобные разговоры. Вдруг ему в голову пришла мысль, что Роберт завел эту беседу не ради стрел — по крайней мере, не только ради них. Староста же тем временем достал бурдюк и вытащил из принесенного с собой мешка кружки и плошки, несколько лепешек, кусок овечьего сыра, яйца, лук и зелень.  
— Это вам, думаю, пригодится, пока вы поживете здесь.  
— Вот уж спасибо! Особенно за чашки. Не утолять же жажду, черпая воду ладонью?  
— Согласен. Да и эль гораздо лучше воды, как по мне, так что угощайтесь. Завтра я пришлю своего сына, он принесет вам еще.  
Пока Освин ощипывал и потрошил куропаток, дабы приготовить из них рагу, остальные, налив себе по кружке, уселись в тенечке под деревом.  
— Я очень рад, Эдвард, что ты взял на себя заботу о наших гостях, но нам нужно обсудить, как именно обосновать их присутствие для всех, а это... — начал Роберт, но Кадфаэль перебил его:  
— Я уже предложил Эдварду всем говорить, что моему спутнику, брату Освину, стало нехорошо, что у него лихорадка, вот мы и ждем, когда он пойдет на поправку и наберется сил для дальнейшего нелегкого путешествия.  
— Это прекрасно, но будьте осторожны. Освин не должен появляться в деревне, — добавил Роберт, прихлебывая эль.  
— Главное, чтобы снова не появился сам знаешь, кто, — буркнул Эдвард.  
— Да, без этого мы все обойдемся. И насчет него я тоже хотел бы вас предупредить.  
— Но мы же уведомили Эдварда, и он как староста и бейлиф знает о чужаках. Думаете, может возникнуть... недопонимание с помощником шерифа? — осведомился Кадфаэль, про себя отмечая, что вот уже дважды за короткое время его предупреждают об этом человеке.  
И сие было странным: если помощник шерифа и впрямь столь глуп, как же он, обладая скудным умом, умудрился остаться на этой весьма непростой должности, и почему все считают его опасным? По-настоящему опасные люди редко бывают глупыми.  
— С Гисборном никогда нельзя быть уверенным, — Эдвард задумчиво почесал бороду.  
— Ну, будем надеяться, что сложностей не возникнет, — примирительно заметил Кадфаэль.  
— Вот на это я стал бы надеяться в последнюю очередь, — вздохнул Роберт. — Эдвард, насколько я понял, смерть сочли несчастным случаем?  
— Да. Гисборн про другое даже не задумался. С одной стороны, может, оно и к лучшему, но вот с другой стороны...  
— Насколько я понял, вы оба хотите обсудить, что делать дальше? — напрямую спросил Кадфаэль, решив таким образом положить конец обсуждению помощника шерифа и перейти непосредственно к тому, ради чего заявились гости.  
— Да, — Роберт допил эль и нахмурился. — А вы, брат, можете что-то сказать?  
— Пока ничего определенного, кроме того, что слишком много смертей случилось здесь за последнее время... Как бы они не оказались связаны.  
— Но каким образом?  
— Мне не дает покоя одно очень нехорошее совпадение. Две женщины были убиты одним способом, а потом семья одной из них тоже погибла. Я опасаюсь, как бы чего не случилось с семьей и этой несчастной.  
— Томас и их дети?  
— К сожалению, это первое, что пришло мне в голову, — вздохнул Кадфаэль и тут же всплеснул руками, воскликнув: — Освин, куропатки!  
Молодой монах по неосторожности и забывчивости чуть не спалил их ужин.  
Однако в тот вечер вся компания так ни до чего и не додумалась, а на следующий день прибежал Мэтью, сын старосты, с просьбой к брату Кадфаэлю срочно прийти в деревню.

***

Тихо скрипнула веревка, и сильные пальцы завязали мертвый узел.  
— Вот теперь все. — Человек в темном плаще окинул взглядом поляну и, видимо, остался доволен.  
Вторая закутанная в темный плащ фигура застыла рядом, прошептав сокрушенно:  
«Ее-то за что? Она же не была виновата, ее там вообще не было, она даже не знала».  
Грязное лицо под капюшоном осветила улыбка:  
— Правда, немного напоминает распятие? Про которое тут основательно забыли... Ну, ничего, скоро вспомнят.  
И он обратился к сидящей на кусте малиновке.  
— Что, не похоже?  
Та перепорхнула на другую ветку и забила крыльями.  
— Да тебе, я гляжу, не нравится? Странно. А по-моему, это красиво... Вот, художника каждый обидеть может. А ты не ценишь, потому что у тебя не просто дурной вкус, у тебя его вообще нет. И ты не разбираешься в композиции. Но что с тебя взять? Ты всего лишь птица, писклявый комок перьев...  
«Прошу тебя, опомнись! Так ты ничего не изменишь, не вернешь! Так будет только хуже...»  
Человек отхлебнул из фляги, поморщился и вздохнул:  
— Уже не помогает...  
А потом повесил флягу на пояс, прошел сквозь бесплотную темную фигуру, вставшую на его пути, вскочил на лошадь и растворился в сумерках. Оставшийся стоять призрак в отчаянии закрыл лицо руками.

***

Она прибежала в деревню на рассвете и, схватив Эдварда за грудки, вцепилась в него, как клещ в собачье ухо. Не то что бы это было чем-то совсем из ряда вон выходящим: старуха Мэб уже давно подвинулась рассудком, и все это прекрасно знали. Впрочем, если тебе компанию по большей части составляют свиньи, поневоле станешь странноват, даже оставшись при своем уме.  
Но вот то, что она говорила, Эдварда насторожило. Он проводил ее в свою хижину и оставил на попечение жены, а сам послал сына за монахом. Тот прибежал быстро. А сообразительный мальчишка решил предупредить еще и Робина Гуда. Тот тоже примчался, не успели глазом моргнуть.  
Все трое стояли в дверях, а в полумраке жилища старосты на полу сидела эта женщина, схватившись за голову и раскачиваясь из стороны в сторону.  
— Ангелы молчат! Ангелы молчат! — сумасшедшая Мэб повторяла это без остановки так быстро, как мог произнести ее язык.  
— Какие ангелы? — схватил ее за плечо Эдвард. Она уставилась на него, на миг очнувшись от своего бреда, и вдруг подняла скрюченный указательный палец вверх, к своду крыши. И добавила зловещим шепотом:  
— Он придет за ними, за всеми, никто не спасется, — и вдруг бессильно легла на пол и закрыла глаза.  
— Кто придет? За кем придет? Кто — он? Кто — они, Мэб?  
Она не ответила: она спала. Только ближе к обеду, когда ее смогли наконец разбудить и напоить элем, она смогла показать им место. Но про того, кто придет, она не сказала больше ни слова. Да и вообще от нее больше ничего не добились, но что с сумасшедшей взять?  
Тело висело высоко в ветвях где-то уже дня три, не меньше, но не больше недели точно. И чем-то, в самом деле, напоминало ангела. Может быть, из-за разведенных в стороны рук и свисавших с них обрывков рукавов камизы. Может быть, из-за венка уже увядших цветов на голове и длинных светлых волос, а может быть, из-за того, что его, это растерзанное тело, подвесили так, будто оно парило в воздухе. Все остальное вокруг ангельским чином похвастаться не могло, что называется, совсем.  
Труп несчастной осторожно сняли, и теперь она лежала во мху у их ног, все еще храня тайны своей смерти. Но Кадфаэль, внимательно осматривая тело, все больше склонялся к мысли, что, несмотря на то, что бедняжку выпотрошили и вырезали глаза и язык, умерла она все же по-другому.  
Роберт сглотнул подкатывающий к горлу тошнотворный ком и, отвернувшись, долго стоял, уставившись перед собой, словно осмысливая увиденное. Наконец он посмотрел на Кадфаэля, а потом снова на труп несчастной и, взяв себя в руки, вернулся в свое обычное состояние. Но монах знал, что за этим деловитым спокойствием прячется глубоко сочувствующий и сострадающий человек, которому все происходящее сейчас приносит сильную боль. Сочетание для разбойника более чем своеобразное, только вот не для Хантингтона. В нем это все прекрасно уживалось.  
— Какая ужасная мученическая смерть. За что ее так зверски убили? Кто сотворил это злодейство?  
— Вы слишком поспешны в своих суждениях, Роберт. То, что бросается в глаза первым, не всегда есть истинная причина.  
— Что же тогда, по-вашему, тут произошло, брат?  
— Тут? Глумление над трупом, а вот убийство было в другом месте. Сюда ее привезли уже мертвой, и знаете что?  
— Если не скажете, то и не узнаю.  
— Убийца подарил ей очень милосердную смерть.  
— Что? Как это?  
— А вот так.  
— Откуда вы это знаете? Опять ваше военное прошлое?  
— Не только, увы... Вот, посмотрите-ка сюда... И обратите внимание, как у нее голова мотается. Шея сломана. И это произошло не здесь. Видите, руки и ноги посинели... Это значит, труп везли какое-то время на лошади перекинутым через седло, и кровь спустилась к ступням и кистям.  
— Но тогда... за что с ней так поступили?  
— С ней самой? Ни за что. Она всего лишь невинная жертва, Роберт. Вот в этом и весь ужас ее смерти, вся трагедия загубленной жизни. Меня не отпускает чувство, что кто-то словно рисует картину, только в качестве красок и доски он берет кровь и плоть человеческую.  
— Кто же мог додуматься до такого?  
— Не знаю, Роберт, знаю только, что причина для этого должна быть.  
— Что может быть причиной для такого зверства? Для него не может существовать никакого основания!  
— Для всего оно есть, даже для этого.  
— Но какое?  
— Вот это мы и должны выяснить...  
Но причина смерти была еще не всем, что привлекло внимание монаха. И пока остальные столпились вокруг тела, Кадфаэль изучал местность вокруг в поисках следов ног или чего-то, что могло бы указать направление дальнейших поисков. Нашел следы одного человека и следы копыт лошади, очень похожие на те, что уже видел совсем недавно. Нашел и место, где зарезали, скорее всего, поросенка, чтобы выдать его кровь за кровь этой несчастной. Самого порося уж давно зверье прибрало, как и кишки жертвы. До трупа допрыгнуть не удалось — висел высоко, вот и сохранился, но вместе с ним сохранилось и еще кое-что. Вот это и обнаружил брат Кадфаэль, хотя не сразу понял, что именно нашел.  
Его внимание привлекли небольшие белые камни, которые лежали то на кусочке мха, то на травяной кочке. И эта странная ненатуральность их положения навела монаха на одну мысль. Чтобы подтвердить ее, Кадфаэлю пришлось даже отойти на некоторое расстояние и залезть на поваленный ствол сломанного давней бурей дерева. То, что он увидел, ему не понравилось вовсе. Он осторожно поманил рукой Хантингтона, и когда тот к нему присоединился, показал ему свою находку.  
Кто-то разложил осколки известняка очень странным образом. Увидев, каким именно, Роберт побледнел, но ничего не сказал, а Кадфаэль не стал спрашивать, но очень серьезно задумался. После некоторого молчания монах тихо произнес:  
— Знаете, мне очень не нравится то, что несчастную привезли именно сюда, это ведь недалеко от Уикэма. Получается довольно любопытный расклад. Те утонувшие — да и утонувшие ли? — женщины, вырезанная целиком семья, обезглавленный труп на телеге, пропавшие дети... Даже девушка, которую убили в Ноттингеме, была не из города, а отсюда. И вот теперь труп этой несчастной. Кто она?  
— Пока неизвестно. Но точно не из Уикэма. Никто из крестьян не узнал ее, да и не пропадал у них никто.  
— Но все крутится вокруг этой деревни.  
— Вы думаете, раз все эти преступления совершались... ну, практически в одном месте, то и он живет где-то тут?  
— Не исключено. Возможно, хорошо знает здешние места. Может быть, не Шервуд вообще, а конкретно эту местность. И поэтому действует он здесь. По крайней мере, предпочитает.  
— И если учесть, что эта местность примыкает непосредственно к той части леса... возможно, это он и есть.  
— Кто?  
— Это сложно объяснить... Вам как монаху...  
— Попытайтесь, Роберт. Я не всегда был монахом и могу понять многое. Вы сказали что-то про ту часть леса? Что там?  
— Местные туда не ходят вообще и стараются даже близко не подходить, мы туда заглянули однажды, но тоже стараемся этого места избегать.  
— Почему? Что там такого?  
— С некоторых пор, там... не очень хорошо, если так можно выразиться.  
— Что именно?  
— Там как будто какой-то заколдованный лабиринт. Ты можешь заблудиться на одном акре. Мы два дня плутали в трех шагах друг от друга и еле вырвались. Я тогда спросил у... отца, а он сказал, что в тех местах его власть не безраздельна. И там почти все зависит от другого. Но второго хозяина тех мест я ни разу не видел и слышал о нем только от Хэрна. Вернее... мне кажется, что я видел кого-то, но я не знаю, кто это был, и я не могу сказать наверняка, что́ я вообще видел. И знаете, я не хотел бы встречаться с ним еще раз. Поймите меня правильно, брат, я достаточно смелый человек, и мои люди тоже, к тому же нам покровительствует наш бог, но, когда я вспоминаю об этом месте, и о том, что там произошло... мне становится страшно до жути.  
— Призовите на помощь настоящего бога, Роберт!  
— Не обижайтесь, но в Христа я не верю, разучился. Есть такие вещи, которые я не могу объяснить даже самому себе, и уж тем более разговаривать о них со священником.  
— Я не священник, просто монах, но я, кажется, понимаю вас. И тем не менее, я думаю, что все эти преступления совершил все-таки человек. А значит, мы можем его найти.  
— В таком случае я готов оказать вам любую помощь!  
— С удовольствием ее приму, но у меня к вам есть просьба... Вы можете показать мне, где именно это с вами произошло?  
— Хорошо, брат, но пойдемте сейчас, пока я не передумал.  
Оставив Эдварда командовать дальше и попросив своих людей оказывать старосте всяческую помощь, Роберт повел монаха туда, куда предпочел бы сам не идти.  
— Брат, скажите, что было там написано? — вдруг спросил Хантингтон, когда они уже отошли достаточно далеко  
— Вы не знаете латынь, Роберт?  
— Увы, знаю, — вздохнул тот. — Но я хочу быть уверенным, что прочитал и понял надпись правильно. Ведь там камнями было выложено всего несколько букв, а не все целиком.  
— Уверяю вас, что правильно. Меня интересует другое: как та женщина — Мэб, смогла прочитать? Она простая крестьянка, насколько я понял. И тем не менее, она поняла, что там было написано, перевела, хоть и приблизительно, но... перевела! И вряд ли она сделала эту надпись.  
— Но кто тогда?  
— Кто-то, кто умеет писать и знает латынь.  
— Здесь единственный человек, кроме меня, который все это может — Тук. Но вряд ли он совершил это.  
— Согласен, кто еще?  
— Я не знаю. Но кто-то это точно сделал.  
— Вы правы, я тоже не верю, что камни разложены просто так, и это совпадение. И уж точно не сами они так разложились. Так не бывает. Нам еще долго?  
— Да нет, не так чтобы. Оно где-то скоро... Вы сами поймете, когда дойдем.  
Шли они туда и в самом деле недолго, но это было и впрямь престранное место, Роберт был сто раз прав. Исключительно мрачное, к тому же. Но не только это смущало Кадфаэля. Он смотрел по сторонам и не мог отделаться от ощущения, что деревья, кусты, даже трава были иными, чем в остальном лесу. Ни одного цветка, ни одной птицы, а ведь их тут должна быть тьма. Да хоть простых лютиков, хотя бы какой-нибудь птичий свист, но лес, если его вообще можно было так назвать, в этой части как вымер. Вернее, он медленно умирал. И не сказать, чтобы деревья были не буками, вязами и дубами — были! Но сам вид их был другим: будто искореженные неведомой силой, стволы и ветви все равно тянулись к небу, как и все другие деревья в любом другом месте, но... Если бы они были как люди, Кадфаэль сказал бы, что каждое из них мучается от нестерпимой боли, все это место будто наполнено ею и она идет откуда-то изнутри. Это был лес изуродованных калек...  
Вдруг монах наткнулся на преграду, вернее, он почувствовал и даже почти увидел ее. Воздух был настолько плотный, что его можно было потрогать руками. Роберт, уже давно и весьма заметно нервничавший, тоже это ощутил и остановился со словами:  
— Это здесь. Оно начинается здесь.  
— То самое место?  
— Да. И дальше я не пойду.  
Он протянул руку, коснулся этой преграды и тут же отдернул. А Кадфаэль продолжал ощупывать невидимую стену. Упругую, но непрочную, потому что в какой-то момент рука прошла сквозь нее. А следом за ней и он сам. И тут же раздался взволнованный голос Роберта:  
— Брат Кадфаэль, где вы?  
— Тут! — откликнулся он, но не был услышан.  
— Брат, куда вы делись? — в волнении Роберт закрутился на месте, озираясь в поисках своего спутника.  
— Да здесь я, здесь! — и Кадфаэль подошел к нему.  
— Откуда вы... обратно взялись?  
— Роберт, я все время был здесь. Видел вас, вы звали меня, я отвечал вам.  
— Не... не может быть! Я... — Хантингтон вдруг снова заозирался, а потом схватил монаха за плечи и посмотрел ему прямо в глаза.  
— Брат, это то же самое, про что я вам говорил. Оно так и было! Мы плутали тут, не видя и не слыша друг друга, и только чудом вырвались.  
— Роберт, я не понимаю, что здесь происходит, но если... Подождите, но почему тогда я видел вас?  
— Не знаю. Пойдемте отсюда. Нам не нужно было приходить в это место.  
— Подождите, Роберт. Я хочу провести эксперимент, дайте мне руку. Доверьтесь мне.  
— Странный вы монах. Иной бы уже давно сбежал.  
— Уж какой есть, — вздохнул Кадфаэль.  
Хантингтон на миг задумался, а потом решительно протянул свою ладонь Кадфаэлю. Тот взял его руку и шагнул сквозь невидимую стену, увлекая за собой Роберта.  
— Вы что-нибудь чувствуете?  
— Не так чтобы... Мы сейчас... внутри?  
— Судя по всему, да. Но мы видим друг друга.  
— Да, но...  
— А теперь я отпущу вашу руку, и если что-то почувствуете, быстро делайте два шага назад.  
Монах отпустил его, и некоторое время они стояли рядом в молчании.  
— Роберт, вы меня слышите?  
— Да.  
— Вы меня видите?  
— Да, но... Брат, посмотрите туда! — он указал рукой вглубь леса, там что-то мелькнуло между деревьев, и тут же у обоих заложило уши от ужасающей силы звука. Он обрушился на них внезапно, и Хантингтон схватился за голову, а Кадфаэлю показалось, что его сердце сейчас разорвется, и он машинально схватил Роберта за капюшон и рванул на себя. Только когда они вывалились из этого пространства и упали на траву, разом все кончилось.  
— Что это было?  
Кадфаэлю понадобилось некоторое время, чтобы отдышаться и немного прийти в чувство. Роберт тоже не торопился подниматься с травы. Он лежал неподвижно, даже головы не повернул, только тихо прошептал:  
— Я не знаю... Человек не может так кричать.  
— Животное?  
— Брат, я живу в лесу и ни разу не слышал, чтобы какой-то зверь или птица — вот так... Если это вообще был крик. Этот звук чуть не убил меня! Я практически ощущал его внутри себя!  
— Не могу сказать, что вы не правы. Но этому должно быть какое-то объяснение.  
— Брат Кадфаэль, этому у меня есть только одно объяснение — хозяин этих мест. И он не зверь, не птица и не человек, — сказал Хантингтон и сел, уставившись на невидимую стену, что отделяла их от «того» леса.  
— Но, Роберт, не хотите ли вы сказать, что это... сам дьявол?  
— Не знаю, но вот этот, кстати, латынь знает!  
— М-да, к великому прискорбию, но...  
— Не знаю, брат, дьявол ли это, но не человек точно. — Роберт поднялся и протянул руку Кадфаэлю. Тот с благодарностью принял помощь.  
— Я помню, что вы мне сказали, но призовите на помощь настоящего бога: это единственное...  
— Простите меня, брат, но я не могу. И это не поможет, неужели вы не понимаете? Вы же были там. Вы же сами все... видели. Это ничем не поможет, что самое страшное, а может быть, и смешное.  
— Роберт?  
— Пойдемте отсюда, прошу вас, это место... Нам не нужно быть здесь. Ни вам, ни мне. Совсем не нужно. И приходить не надо было, нам тут точно не рады.  
Кадфаэль внимательно посмотрел на своего спутника, а потом на эти странные деревья и все вокруг, молча кивнул, и они быстро пошли прочь от этого места, не заметив наблюдающую за ними фигуру в темном плаще. Рука с длинными тонкими пальцами погладила кору на стволе дерева, и в тусклом свете блеснул золотой наруч с вязью рун и бегущим оленем.  
На следующий день, после бесплодной попытки найти Мэб и поговорить с ней, монах снова вернулся сюда уже один, но не нашел стены, что преградила путь вчера. И не было никаких криков.  
Кадфаэль долго бродил среди искореженных деревьев, не понимая, что тут произошло, и постепенно приходя к мысли, что если вчера тут кто-то и был нежелательной персоной, так это точно Роберт. И еще никак не мог взять в толк: почему в этом странном месте он чувствует столько отчаяния и боли? 


	5. Часть 4. Забудь о том, чего не знал

Ее звали Нелл. Она была сестрой покойного Джайлза из Уикэма, только жила в Элсдоне, и узнали ее не сразу. А Кадфаэль, читая молитву по усопшей, никак не мог избавиться от чувства, что эта смерть будет не последней, и от этого становилось очень не по себе...  
— А вы что здесь делаете?  
Голос, и без того не тихий, в маленькой часовне прозвучал воистину громоподобно.  
Кадфаэль вздрогнул и обернулся. В дверях стоял помощник шерифа Гай Гисборн.  
— Молюсь, милорд.  
— Вижу. По моим подсчетам, вы уже должны быть по меньшей мере в Дербишире. Так это про вас говорил старый лис Эдвард?  
— Да... досадное обстоятельство задержало нас...  
— Почему вы не вернулись в аббатство?  
— Братья и так были столь добры, но... Я могу позаботиться о брате Освине не хуже, чем в обители, нужно всего несколько дней, чтобы...  
— Вы сведущи во врачевании?  
— Да.  
Гисборн нахмурился еще больше и окинул Кадфаэля мрачным взглядом. Но слова его были весьма неожиданны для монаха:  
— Вам нужно что-нибудь? Скажите мне, я пришлю вам все необходимое.  
— Благодарю, но у нас есть все, что надо. Староста позаботился о нас наилучшим образом и снабжает нас едой и питьем. Воистину добрый и милосердный человек!  
Рыцарь при этих словах странно усмехнулся. Холодные голубые глаза зло прищурились, почти мальчишеское лицо вдруг приобрело далеко не юношескую жесткость. Но вскоре выражение его лица вновь стало равнодушным, практически каменным.  
— Если вы и в самом деле ни в чем не нуждаетесь, это меня радует. Я желаю скорейшего выздоровления брату... и благополучного продолжения вашего путешествия.  
— Вы очень добры.  
— Дело не в... вам лучше убраться из этих мест как можно скорее, — буркнул рыцарь и поспешно добавил: — Я про разбойников, брат. Хотя вряд ли вас тронет шайка Робина Гуда, но он не единственный разбойник в Шервуде.  
— М-да, это мы уже заметили... Ужасное преступление.  
— Обычное для этого сброда.  
— Но за что ее убили?  
— В наших краях убивают даже за полпенса. В ваших по-другому?  
— К сожалению, разбойники везде одинаковы. Но чтобы так издеваться? Не понимаю...  
— А ваши, что, так не делают? Святые люди.  
— Но могу я спросить?  
— Что вы хотели?  
— Да я все про эту несчастную... Вы уже нашли что-то?  
— А что искать? Больше недели прошло, ее убийц уже след простыл.  
— Вообще-то, я бы сказал, что около четырех дней.  
— Ерунда, я тоже видел этот труп. Неделя, не меньше. Так что не лезьте не в свое дело и лечите лучше своего брата.  
Гисборн был раздражен, а Кадфаэль задумался. Может быть, рыцарь воспринял его слова как вторжение в свою сферу деятельности? Очень похоже на то, но вот совсем не похоже, чтобы Гисборн так уж старался искать убийцу.  
От этих мыслей монаха отвлекло недовольное фырканье. Обернувшись в сторону оного, монах увидел сам источник — красивую вороную лошадь. И невольно залюбовался благородным животным, при этом непроизвольно отмечая крепкие ноги, мощные копыта, широкую грудь, высокий рост и общую силу прекрасного жеребца. Такой мог бы подойти по всем параметрам, единственное, что смущало Кадфаэля — такое животное было бы очень заметно и его наверняка узнали бы. Жеребец был весьма и весьма хорош... но обладал довольно свирепым нравом: попытка рассмотреть его поближе чуть не закончилась хорошеньким укусом.  
Но кое-что увидеть все-таки удалось: следы от копыт этого жеребца были не похожи на те, что искал Кадфаэль. Та лошадь должна быть немного поменьше, и подковы у нее были другими. Определенно другими. И цвет. Этот жеребец был абсолютно черным от носа до хвоста, а та лошадь совершенно точно была гнедой. А потом к жеребцу подошел его хозяин — помощник шерифа.  
На следующий день в гости заглянул Хантингтон и почему-то опять один:  
— Я слышал, брат, что у вас состоялся неприятный разговор с Гисборном...  
И этот интерес Хантингтона был явно неспроста, непонятно только, на чем он основывался: на желании знать все и контролировать, или же здесь было что-то личное?  
— Да вы, я гляжу, прекрасно осведомлены.  
— Мне Эдвард сказал, что Гисборн с вами разговаривал. Как все прошло?  
— Лучше, чем вы с Эдвардом опасались. Не могу сказать, что Гисборн был так уж любезен, но и особо неприятным я бы его все же не назвал.  
— Вы ведь спросили его и про это убийство, да? Не поверю, что не спросили.  
Все-таки Роберт хочет все знать, чтобы докопаться до истины? Несомненно, и это тоже, но только ли это?  
— Не то чтобы спросил, но вы не ошиблись, я попытался закинуть удочку.  
— И что вы думаете?  
— Думаю, что помощник шерифа не собирается искать убийцу Нелли.  
— Разумеется, он и не почешется. Я бы удивился обратному. Этому мерзавцу все равно. К тому же, он и не сможет: он для этого недостаточно... умен.  
— Не знаю, Роберт. Он не произвел на меня впечатления дурака, да и мерзавца, если честно. А все ли ему равно... сложно сказать.  
— Вы, брат, пытаетесь найти что-то светлое даже в самых темных душах?  
Любопытный вопрос от лесного разбойника, даже если это сам Робин Гуд. Если только тут не кроется что-то еще.  
— Нет абсолютного света и абсолютной тьмы, Роберт. Я просто стараюсь всегда помнить об этом.  
— Вы так и не сказали, какое впечатление произвел на вас помощник шерифа.  
«Конечно же, не сказал», — тихо усмехнулся про себя монах: до этого момента его еще никто об этом не спросил.  
— Но и вы не сказали, зачем вам нужно это знать. Ведь вы интересуетесь не просто так.  
— Устроит ли вас ответ, что мне хочется знать ваше мнение?  
Нет, тут что-то явно личное... Да, он их враг, личный враг самого Хантингтона, но это еще не все. Что-то связывает их, кроме вражды, что-то есть между ними общего. А если это?.. И Кадфаэль решился:  
— Меня не вполне устроит этот ответ: мне кажется, что у вас далеко не праздное любопытство, скорее даже, личное дело. Он ведь ваш родственник, не так ли?  
Стрела, пущенная почти наугад, угодила в цель. Роберт на мгновение растерялся, а потом спросил:  
— Как вы догадались?  
Кадфаэль вздохнул и, немного помолчав, сказал:  
— Вы немного похожи. Я заметил это еще в нашу с вами первую встречу, но окончательно догадался только сейчас. Кто он вам?  
— Он — мой единокровный брат, у нас с ним один отец.  
— Тяжелое положение. И ваши люди... Как они это воспринимают?  
— Да, нелегкое, но из моих людей об этом знает только Тук и... Марион.  
— Но как вы с вашим братом?.. Он ведь не знает, да?  
— Хвала Хэрну, нет.  
— А вы? Вы знали об этом, когда решили уйти в лес?  
— Тогда еще нет. Я предпочел бы об этом вообще не знать, но... узнал не так давно и случайно.  
— Но ведь вы не сможете хранить эту тайну вечно: рано или поздно она всплывет.  
— Постараюсь настолько долго, насколько смогу.  
— Но что в итоге?  
— Не знаю. Но я пришел к вам не разговаривать о моем брате и не слушать ваши нотации. Нам нужно найти убийцу.  
— Вы правы, Роберт, но я пока не знаю, как.  
Их разговор был прерван появлением Эдварда с очень нехорошими новостями. Бедные дети утонувшей Бесс пошли собирать съедобные коренья. Что само по себе никого не удивляло да и удивить не могло, поскольку летом все дети деревни жили на подножном корму. Но они, несмотря на запрет отца, пошли в лес, по крайней мере, именно со стороны леса прибежала малышка Элли с криком, что её брата схватил черный человек.

***

Мальчишка подошел к нему сам, по своей воле: хотел спасти сестру, которой просто свернули бы шею, сбеги он. Грязный звереныш трясся от страха, но приблизился почти вплотную.  
И тут появилась эта малиновка. Та же, что и в прошлый раз: у нее на красной грудке было маленькое черное пятно. Странная птица, она как будто прилетала ради него. Прыгала по веткам и что-то чирикала. Сам не зная зачем, он протянул руку, и малиновка вспорхнула и уселась на его ладонь. Маленькие глазки-бусинки смотрели прямо в душу. О чем-то просили.  
— Чего ты хочешь от меня, лесная птица?  
«Не делай этого, прошу! Я помогу тебе, только услышь меня!»  
Он подбросил этот комок перьев на руке, и малиновка вспорхнула куда-то ввысь.  
— Лети, птичка! Тебе не место здесь.  
А потом, задумавшись на миг, добавил:  
— И тебе, малышка, тоже, так что беги домой и не оборачивайся. Договорились?  
Девочка кивнула, он, ухватив ее за шиворот и сняв с седла, поставил на дорогу. И она со всех ног бросилась бежать прочь. А незнакомец повернулся к мальчику, который словно окаменел от страха.  
— Вот на тебя у меня есть планы.  
«Он не виноват! Он же только его сын!»  
— Ну что, Колин, хочешь узнать, почему ты сейчас умрешь и кто в этом виноват на самом деле? Ты ведь уже почти взрослый: тебе скоро десять, ты можешь выдержать... Хотя, мне кажется, что лучше тебе так и не узнать этого! Но не бойся — вот твоя смерть будет легкой и быстрой.  
Меч покинул ножны для совершенно определенной цели, и тщетна была попытка выбить его из руки. Что еще может сделать бесплотный призрак, в отчаянии опустившийся на колени между убийцей и намеченной жертвой?  
«ОСТАНОВИСЬ! УМОЛЯЮ!»  
Внезапный порыв ветра пригнул кусты и чуть не сбил с ног бедного мальчика, тот в ужасе зажмурился, приготовившись умереть, но острие клинка лишь царапнуло его горло, обдав холодом смерти. Он смог открыть глаза, только когда затих стук копыт. Черный человек пощадил его.  
Колин так и стоял там в мокрых штанах, трясясь от страха, пока его не нашли. И единственное, что он мог прошептать, когда его начали расспрашивать, было:  
— Он знал, как меня зовут...

***

Добились от детей немногого. Они ничего не сказали, кроме того, что это был высокий худой человек в темном грязном плаще с капюшоном, остальная одежда немногим чище. Колин не мог вспомнить лица, только руки — еще грязнее, чем все остальное. Лошадь и в самом деле была гнедая и ничем особо не примечательна: ни отметинки, ни пятнышка. Однако к вечеру Элли неожиданно вспомнила, что от этого человека очень странно пахло какими-то травами, но единственное, что она смогла запомнить из этого букета, был запах лаванды. И вдруг сказала:  
— У него не было лица.  
— Как нет?  
— Там... где лицо, ничего не было!  
Но больше от нее добиться ничего не удалось, а на следующий день утром, после того как нашли детей, Томас взял лук и ушел в лес, сказав, что пойдет искать следы, чтобы поймать и убить эту тварь. Он не вернулся к вечеру, как обещал. В ту ночь внезапно разразилась страшная гроза, и молния ударила в священное дерево, расколов его надвое. Только к вечеру следующего дня, после того как в деревне более-менее устранили последствия этого стихийного бедствия, выяснилось, что Томас так и не вернулся. И на следующее утро тоже.  
Жители Уикэма вместе с шайкой Роберта Хантингтона искали Тома целый день и не нашли никаких следов. Он пропал. Осталось только одно место, где они еще не были, последний шанс.  
Несколько крестьян из деревни во главе с Эдвардом и люди Хантингтона молча стояли там и не решались идти дальше. Наконец Роберт сказал, что лучше будет пойти не всем скопом, а только нескольким людям. Сам он, конечно же, пойдет, и если брат Кадфаэль согласится составить ему компанию, других и не нужно. Уилл хотел было возмутиться, но Роберт заткнул его тем, что оставил за старшего. Но за ними внезапно увязались Эдвард и... сарацин. Так в этом странном месте они оказались вчетвером.  
Они уже давно и безрезультатно ходили здесь, между искореженными деревьями, обыскивая каждый дюйм, заглядывая под каждый корень, в каждую нору. И ничего не происходило, как не было и никаких следов. Назир о чем-то пошептался с Робертом, они стояли, в недоумении озираясь по сторонам, и вид у обоих был довольно растерянным. Определенно, они ожидали здесь чего-то другого.  
— Брат, вы что-нибудь понимаете? — осторожно спросил Кадфаэля Хантингтон. Монах развел руками и вздохнул.  
Это место не торопилось делиться своими тайнами с кем-либо, и уж для жителей Уикэма или людей Робин Гуда оно исключений делать точно не собиралось, как и для Кадфаэля.  
На следующий день лес прочесывали уже солдаты Гисборна и лесники. Помощник шерифа привел из замка пару собак, и это были очень хорошие гончие. Хоть и с трудом, но они все-таки взяли остывший след, однако привел он к реке, где и оборвался.  
Обыскав берег ниже и выше по течению, нашли только каль пропавшего, но не его самого. На этом дело закрыли. А Кадфаэль и Роберт отправились осматривать берега реки сами. После грозы прошло уже два дня, уровень воды в реке мог снизиться и обнажить то, что было недоступно раньше. Но тщательные поиски так ничего и не дали.  
— И что теперь? — спросил Роберт Хантингтон, когда они возвращались в лагерь. — Ведь тела нет. Думаете, он все еще может быть жив?  
— Нет, я думаю, что он мертв, но нам надо искать не тело, его мы можем не найти вообще.  
— Да, в лесу полно местечек, где можно...  
— Вот именно, Роберт, нам нужно искать того человека, которого встретили дети.  
— Может, это тот, кого мы тогда... видели?  
— Я не знаю, что мы видели, но вот дети столкнулись точно с человеком. И это именно человек разделал несчастную Нелл как свинью. Человек убил жену Тома. И другие убийства совершил тоже человек. А вот тот же человек или нет, я пока не уверен. Но подозрения такие у меня есть. И надо его найти.  
— Как? Мы почти ничего не знаем о нем, кроме этих его деяний.  
— Нет, знаем. Но мы не знаем пока, что именно знаем.  
— Поясните вашу мысль, брат, признаться, я не вполне...  
Кадфаэль тяжело вздохнул и какое-то время раздумывал, прежде чем ответить.  
— Вот смотрите: этот человек ездит на темной лошади и у него есть меч.  
— Но нет лица.  
— А почему?  
— Потому что дети его не запомнили.  
— Нет, Роберт, потому что оно было завешено тканью. Вот поэтому, заглянув под капюшон, Элли увидела эту тряпку и подумала, что у этого человека нет лица.  
— Но это означает... Он боится, что его узнают?  
— Предположить это было бы логичнее всего.  
— Однако где ваше «но», брат?  
— А вот оно — мы не должны хвататься за то, что лежит на поверхности.  
— А что у нас есть еще?  
— То, что этот человек... Роберт, я могу только предположить, мучаясь при этом вопросом, не обманываюсь ли я?  
— Что вы предполагаете?  
— Что целью был Томас, а не его дети. Их очень сильно напугали, но пощадили. А Томас после этого помчался в лес и пропал.  
— Наверное, вы правы... Эта тварь как будто таким способом выманила его из деревни туда, где его будет удобнее всего убить. А может, их было двое?  
— Не знаю, но скорее всего, нет. Нам нужно выяснить, не было ли у Томаса врагов здесь, в Уикэме или в окрестных деревнях.  
— Но какие враги могут быть у простого крестьянина, что честно, тяжело и много работает?  
— Уверяю вас, могут. Они есть у всех, Роберт.  
— Допустим, но у остальных? Какие враги вырезали семью Элфрика? Какой враг обезглавил Джайлза и наверняка убил его детей?  
— Вот это как раз и самое непонятное. Если эти смерти связаны друг с другом, то я пока совершенно не могу понять, чем. Нет, нам надо найти этого человека, Роберт, это пока наша единственная зацепка.  
— Это кто-то, кто носит меч. Таких среди местных жителей нет.  
— Это тот, кто умеет обращаться с мечом, Роберт, а это не совсем одно и то же. Не все, кто умеет пользоваться этим оружием, его носят, и я тому живой пример.  
— Вот об этом я, признаться, как-то не подумал. Но тогда получается, что этот человек в самом деле или живет здесь, или...  
— Он хорошо знает Тома и его семью. Знает, как они живут. Знает здешние места. У него есть лошадь и оружие, которое он где-то прячет.  
— А лошадь? Он на ней ездит или использует как упряжную?  
— Гнедой конь без каких-либо отметин, незаметный, но крупный и сильный... Как бы нам посмотреть на местных рабочих лошадей?  
— Никак. Вы уже видели всех, да их тут почти нет — все заменяют волы, им не нужно сено.  
— Тогда где же он ее держит, эту лошадь?  
— Хороший вопрос... Здесь недалеко есть старая хижина, раньше там жил то ли лесник, то ли какой-то отшельник. Надо спросить у Эдварда, он знает лучше. Кроме того, нельзя забывать и про местные пещеры.  
— Но она должна быть подходящего размера, если ты хочешь держать там столь большое животное, да и вход должен закрываться, причем не от людей.  
— Тогда хижина подходит лучше всего. Там есть и двери, и крыша, и стены.  
— А что там, Эдвард знает?  
— Вот это мы у него и спросим, как придем.  
— Но так спросим, Роберт, чтобы никто, кроме него, не знал об этом.  
— Да вы читаете мои мысли, брат.  
А вечером того же дня свиньи Мэб нашли то, что осталось от Тома. Но даже по обглоданным ими останкам можно было понять, что убил его точно не зверь.

***

«Почему я возомнил, что смогу это остановить? Потому что все еще верил и надеялся, потому что... показалось, что меня услышали! Ведь меч не проткнул горло несчастного мальчика, и его сестра тоже уцелела. Неужели это произошло только затем, чтобы потом выместить эту потерю на их отце? Судя по всему, да».  
Томас кричал так громко, как только мог, но никто не пришел ему на помощь. И ничего нельзя было сделать против, ни-че-го!  
«Убей его, прошу тебя! Его боль ничего не исправит».  
Столько часов он вынужден наблюдать мучения несчастного, даже если тот и виноват. Но ведь это ничего не возместит. Ни-че-го. И сколько времени потребовалось, чтобы самому это понять?  
«УБЕЙ ЕГО!»  
Попытка схватить за плечи и встряхнуть увенчалась тем же, чем и попытка выбить меч совсем недавно.  
Мучитель не слышал. Не мог или не хотел? Казалось бы, какая разница? Временами делал пару глотков из своей фляги, но не говорил ни слова, его лицо ничего не выражало. Ни злорадства, ни удовольствия, ни отвращения... Ни-че-го.  
— Убей меня!!!  
— Я тоже просил. А что получил?  
— Будь ты проклят!  
— Правильный ответ.  
А потом он молча привязал Тома за одну ногу к своей лошади, а за другую к дубу.


	6. Часть 5. Угли утрат

Расспросить Эдварда удалось гораздо позже. Слишком много людей толпилось вокруг него, что не располагало к столь деликатным разговорам, поэтому решили подождать, когда пройдут похороны останков Тома и скромные поминки, которые устроили сразу по обоим. Осиротевших почти в одночасье детей на похоронах не было, и они не видели, что осталось от их отца, что, несомненно, было к лучшему. Бедняжек забрал к себе дальний родственник матери. Кадфаэль надеялся, что их судьба сложится лучше, чем у родителей, умерших без отпущения грехов... Кто-то не хотел, чтобы они покаялись в них. Хотя Кадфаэль и был глубоко убежден, что Господь видит в сердцах своих детей лучше, чем любой священник, все равно продолжал молиться о загубленных душах. И попутно пытался понять, что было причиной всего случившегося. Но не мог.  
Как не мог не думать о страшном конце Томаса, которого долго пытали перед смертью, и чье разорванное тело подвесили на дереве вниз головой. Свиньи успели обглодать его вместе с руками и съели выпавшие наружу внутренности, но следы пыток остались на спине и уцелевшей ноге, за которую его и подвесили. Кто-то по кусочкам срезал кожу с несчастного, вместе с его плотью. Но кто же так ненавидел Тома, что уготовил ему столь мучительную смерть? И за что?  
Но, кроме всего этого, монаха смущали некоторые странные вещи, что происходили вокруг. Да, Томаса похоронили по христианскому обряду, но Кадфаэль не мог не замечать, что в деревне поклоняются другому богу, иначе как объяснить некоторые весьма странные вещи — и отлучку Эдварда в том числе?  
В то время, когда все остальные жители были заняты восстановлением поломанного грозой, староста, прихватив с собой корзину с какой-то снедью, отправился в лес. И вернулся уже без корзины. Можно было предположить, что он отнес что-то в лагерь Робина Гуда, но тот со своими людьми был в деревне: вместе со всеми помогал устранять последствия буйства стихии. Вопрос: куда ходил Эдвард и почему после его возвращения и короткого разговора с несколькими крестьянами народ Уикэма заметно успокоился?  
Их волновало вовсе не то, что ветром снесло крышу или опрокинуло навес. Их беспокоило, что молния ударила в священное дерево: они сочли это плохим предзнаменованием. А Эдвард принес им весть, которая их немного успокоила? Он разговаривал с... тем, кого тут называли Хэрном? Очень может быть... И тот сказал ему, что их бог не гневается на них? Но, что бы он ни сказал, они этому если не обрадовались, то, по крайней мере, не впали в уныние. Да, тогда все еще надеялись, что Том вернется, хотя Кадфаэля уже давно не покидало чувство, что случилось что-то прескверное.  
Но когда нашли тело, все началось по новой. Переглядывания и шепотки старались спрятать от посторонних глаз, но монах их все равно замечал. И его немного беспокоило поведение старосты Эдварда в его искренней попытке помочь Кадфаэлю найти убийцу и одновременно постоянном утаивании чуть ли не всего. Но второе было обусловлено тем, что тут, в Уикэме, поклоняются Хэрну.  
Осуждал ли Кадфаэль этих крестьян за язычество? И да, и нет. Как монах — определенно осуждал, но как человек, проживший перед этим большую мирскую жизнь, он хорошо понимал их недоверие христианской церкви. Живя в монастыре, он не мог не видеть и не понимать, что она дает гораздо меньше, чем берет, и ее бога не попросишь об удаче в любви или о хорошем урожае. Тогда как божок этих крестьян был им ближе, и для них — гораздо человечнее, по крайней мере, им так казалось. Вот поэтому тайная древняя вера здесь процветала наравне с христианской, и поведение крестьян, в сущности, можно было понять: посвящать монаха-бенедиктинца в тайну крестьяне не хотели. Это не мешало им, однако, принимать помощь Кадфаэля по части врачевания.  
Да, он пользовался случаем и возможностью и готовил для них мази и микстуры, что очень пригодятся им, когда придут осень и зима — время болезней, невзгод и бедствий. Он использовал для этого и рецепты брата Марка из обители Святой Марии, и свои собственные. А жители деревни снабжали его всем необходимым, хотя Кадфаэль предпочел бы делать это все в своей мастерской при монастыре в Шрусбери. Все чаще он вспоминал о своем пристанище и стремился туда всем сердцем, понимая при этом, что возвращение домой невозможно, пока он не докопается тут до истины или, по крайней мере, не попытается это сделать, приложив все свои силы.  
Это чрезвычайно запутанное дело беспокоило монаха все больше и больше, он никак не мог избавиться от ощущения, что все взаимосвязано и нет ни одного лишнего факта или случайного совпадения. У всех этих следствий должны быть причины, а Кадфаэль пока не мог их найти, и это его удручало. И та голова оленя тоже имела какое-то отношение ко всему этому, так же как и загадочный лес с его, если так можно выразиться, обитателем. И реакция Роберта на это место, как, впрочем, и обратное.  
Да, Роберт Хантингтон... Вот причем тут он? Почему именно с ним и его людьми в том лесу произошло что-то очень странное? И почему в другой раз не произошло ничего? Не связано ли это с его положением так называемого сына Хэрна? И если не с этим, то с чем?  
Кадфаэль довольно скептически относился к языческим, да и прочим верованиям: слишком уж он был прагматичен, чтобы быть фанатиком хоть чего-нибудь, даже христианской веры. Слишком многое видел Кадфаэль, чтобы принимать без оглядки все подряд. Но произошедшее в том лесу, чему он стал свидетелем сам... Объяснений этому у монаха не было.  
И во второй раз Роберт был очень испуган, но все равно пошел, поборов свой страх. Что он хотел себе этим доказать? Продемонстрировать свою смелость возлюбленной? Вряд ли. А Марион тогда боялась за него. И боялась очень, как будто там, в глубине этого леса, таилось что-то очень опасное для нее и для Роберта особенно. Но она не хотела никому показывать свой страх за него.  
Долго ли еще она собирается прятать свои чувства, свои желания от себя, а себя саму от жизни? Что мешает ей ответить на его любовь? Прежние чувства и отношения? Может быть, она думает, что предаст память о погибшем возлюбленном? Наверняка, но предаст ли? Вряд ли тот, кого она любила, хотел, чтобы она была несчастной. А может быть, она боится повторения истории? И это тоже было весьма вероятным.  
Роберт, скорее всего, это понимал, вот и не пытался торопить события. Он и в самом деле очень ее любит.  
Совсем недавно Кадфаэль заметил, что Хантингтон сделал Марион небольшой подарок. Она очень смутилась, кажется, даже, что испугалась, и хотела вернуть. Может, подаренная вещь показалась ей слишком личной? Или Марион не была готова к такому подарку? Может быть... Но увидев, как Роберт растерялся и расстроился, она все же оставила у себя прелестную вещицу. Этой фибулой она скрепила свою накидку. А в тот день, когда Роберт вместе с Кадфаэлем направился в этот странный лес искать Тома, она машинально сжала в ладони эту маленькую брошку...  
И все-таки, что произошло в том лесу? И что происходит сейчас? Кто такая эта сумасшедшая Мэб, почему она имеет какое-то отношение ко всему этому? И каким образом? Только ли тем, что пасет в лесу свиней и случайно обнаружила труп? Или здесь что-то еще? И что делать с этой ее фразой? Если бы она просто сказала, что там, в лесу, ангел висит на дереве, то это еще можно было бы как-то понять. Но она сказала, что ангелы молчат. И что кто-то придет. В прошлый раз с ней поговорить не удалось, ее не было в ее хижине, но она наверняка была где-то неподалеку, ведь в деревне знали, что она редко уходит далеко от своих свиней. Почему она спряталась тогда? Только ли потому, что она не в своем уме и, следовательно, делает то, что захочет ее левая пятка? Или она не хотела, чтобы ее расспрашивали? Если так, что она скрывает, прячась за своим сумасшествием?  
Вопросы множились, но ответов на них не находилось. Разговор с Эдвардом особого успеха не принес. Да, Том не был святым, временами любил выпить, и характер у него был довольно тяжелый. После выпивки, бывало, дебоширил, но умеренно: не больше, чем остальные жители деревни. И никогда не отказывал в помощи, если мог помочь хоть чем-то. Был дружен с несчастным Джайлзом и очень любил свою жену Бесс. Кто мог затаить на него зло, Эдвард не знал.  
Но зато он знал про одну небольшую хижину недалеко от деревни, только сразу сказал, что никто и никаких лошадей там сроду не держал да и не живет никто. И в этом очень легко убедиться, сходив туда... да хоть прямо сейчас. Но до хижины они дойти не успели, потому что услышали истошный женский крик. И тут на них выскочила одна из жительниц деревни, перепуганная до смерти, — совсем юная девушка, которую звали Мэри.  
Только спустя несколько минут брат Кадфаэль и Роберт смогли добиться от нее ответа на вопрос, что послужило причиной для столь сильного испуга, а потом они, наконец, дошли до хижины и увидели, что перед дверью лежит Грэгори Филч, сын Джозефа Филча — лучшего корзинщика Уикэма. Юноше только недавно исполнилось пятнадцать лет, но что это меняло? Это был все еще в чем-то ребенок, в теле которого сейчас торчали три арбалетных стрелы, и ничем нельзя было помочь, но не потому, что слишком поздно, и он был уже мертв, а потому, что это было бы бесполезно: все три раны были смертельными.  
За что его убили? Из ревности или он стал просто случайной жертвой? Тогда для кого тут была устроена эта ловушка, простая и эффектная в своем циничном совершенстве?

***

— И что ты на меня так смотришь? Интересуешься, что делаю?  
Малиновка вспорхнула на балку и уселась там.  
— Это, птица, в своем роде шедевр оружейной мысли. Называется арбалет. Его римляне придумали, хотя, может, и греки, но головастые люди были, точно. А знаешь, что сейчас из него будет? Самострел. И не простой, а на три стрелы... И это уже творение моей инженерной мысли. Не знаешь, что такое самострел? Увидишь — тебе понравится.  
Он снова отхлебнул из своей фляги и скривился, тяжело вздохнул и вернулся к рассуждениям.  
— А знаешь ли ты, птица, что Папа Иннокентий предал сие оружие анафеме, аки дьявольское изобретение? Не знаешь? А чего ты вообще знаешь? В искусстве ты не понимаешь: у тебя вкуса нет, технические изобретения и инженерную мысль ты оценить не можешь: у тебя мозгов нет. История, судя по всему, тебя тоже не интересует. В чем же ты тогда разбираешься? В жуках?  
«В душах», — прислонился к стене мрачный призрак.  
— Ну, в жуках, так в жуках... Даже на людей похожи в чем-то: так же копошатся. Но сейчас не про них. Смотри сюда и представь себе, что там в дверях стоит... впрочем, неважно. Правда, идеальное убийство? Ты сидишь себе где-нибудь и эль пьешь, а оно тут само...  
«Прошу тебя, опомнись».  
— Ты думаешь, что не сработает? Не попадут? Так тут же от силы ярда четыре, в лучшем случае, так что прекрасно все сработает, и отлично все... Вот, пожалуйста!  
Стрела ударилась в дверь. Вторая и третья — на несколько дюймов от первой.  
— Смотри, как кучно, — удовлетворенно хмыкнул он. — А ты «не попадут»!  
И, вытащив стрелы, начал перезаряжать арбалет и натягивать тонкий шнур в нескольких дюймах от пола.

***

— Вы уговорились встретиться тут с ним, дитя мое? — Кадфаэлю нужно было расспросить несчастную девочку, которой пришлось пережить страшный шок, обнаружив того юношу мертвым. Он смотрел на нее и не мог не думать, что настоящее осознание смерти возлюбленного ей еще предстоит.  
— Да, брат... — тихо всхлипнула Мэри, принимая из его рук маленькую чашку с отваром, который он только что сделал для нее, чтобы хоть немного успокоить. Маковая настойка пришлась бы как нельзя кстати, но ее не было, и Кадфаэлю пришлось обходиться корнем валерианы.  
— Он пришел первым, как я понял?  
— Лучше бы я...  
— Нет, дитя мое, не лучше, — вздохнул монах и подумал, что иначе на его месте оказалось бы она, а самому Кадфаэлю пришлось бы отпаивать этим нехитрым отваром уже ее возлюбленного.  
Вскоре измученная девушка задремала, и Кадфаэль надеялся, что сон принесет хоть чуточку пользы, хоть малое облегчение. Но монах никак не мог понять, кому понадобилось все это, и чтобы подумать над этим, он оставил свою невольную пациентку и вышел из жилища.  
Тело несчастного Грегори лежало в часовне, рядом с ним были раздавленные горем родители, а перед входом в часовню обнаружились староста Эдвард и Роберт Хантингтон. Увидев Кадфаэля, они оба чуть ли не кинулись к нему, что его даже немного испугало. Но они этого не заметили и, чуть ли не силой оттащив его в сторону, вывалили на него мешок вопросов. Особенно старался Роберт Хантингтон, которого все увиденное очень расстроило и огорчило.  
— Роберт, прошу вас, помолчите хоть минутку, я думаю! — воскликнул брат Кадфаэль, молитвенно сложив руки.  
— Простите меня, брат! — Роберт Хантингтон смутился, Эдвард тоже.  
Монах с тяжелым вздохом посмотрел на них. Он понимал, что они хотят услышать что-то, что если не ободрит их, то, по крайней мере, не усугубит подозрений. Но этого он сказать им не мог — и не потому, что не хотел.  
— Эдвард, скажите мне такую вещь: кто из местных крестьян знал, где эта хижина и кто именно в нее ходит?  
— Да все! Ее построил когда-то прадед этого несчастного юноши. Они тут... хранили некоторые вещи.  
— Короче, разделывали браконьерскую добычу.  
— Ну, в общем... и это тоже.  
— И об этом знали все.  
— Ну, в общем, да.  
— А кто еще мог ходить сюда, кроме Грегори и его отца?  
— Насколько я знаю, его друг Джонас тоже использовал это место. Не исключаю, что и другие могли.  
— Встречались тут с подружками?  
— Ну да.  
— И об этом тоже знали все.  
— Уикэм — небольшая деревня, и все всех знают и обо всем.  
— Видимо не всё и не обо всех...  
— Но я не понимаю одного: за что?  
— Когда мы поймем, за что, мы выясним, кто. И еще... Эдвард, ради бога, скажите, кто ходил в эту хижину чаще всего?  
— Грегори и Мэри, его отец Джозеф, Джонас и Марта, ее брат Мартин и его... — вздохнул Эдвард, почесав бороду.  
— Короче, проходной двор, — констатировал факт Кадфаэль.  
— В чем-то вы правы. Но это не поможет нам выяснить, на кого именно была сделана эта ловушка, — вздохнул Роберт.  
— Если это не тот случай, когда убийце неважно, кто жертва, главное, что это кто-то из местных.  
— Что вы имеете в виду, брат? — Эдвард даже слегка побледнел.  
— Ничего особенного, кроме того, что... если это тот же человек, то он явно решил извести всю деревню. Но, как вы сами понимаете, никто об этом моем предположении не должен знать.  
— Оно понятно, но не проще ли было отравить колодцы?  
— Для него — определенно нет. Он не ищет простых путей.  
— Может быть, устроить засаду у хижины? — высказал предположение Хантингтон.  
— Это бесполезно, Роберт. Если он живет здесь, ему не надо ходить туда, чтобы узнать, получилось ли: весть придет к нему сама, если уже не пришла.  
— Да, и мы опять ходим кругами, — вздохнул тот, соглашаясь с монахом.  
— И это очень печально. Но вот где он взял арбалет? Это не лук, это довольно дорогое приспособление.  
— Я думаю, что здесь, в окрестностях. И меч тоже, — смущенно пробормотал Роберт, который отлично знал, каким образом все это могло оказаться в лесу.  
— Возможно, так оно и есть. И, скорее всего, этот арбалет уже сделал свое дело и не нужен ему больше, хотя это в своем роде теперь уникальный экземпляр. Он его усовершенствовал, если так можно выразиться. Вы видели? — Кадфаэль оценил фокус с двумя желобами.  
— Да, и я не могу понять, как он умудрился расположить три стрелы? Две туда могли поместиться, но не три же! И, к тому же, точность...  
— Ну, как бы ни расположил, ему это удалось, а насчет точности... В общем, вы сами видели.  
— Да уж. Кто же это ловкий-то такой?  
— А кто из местных оружейников умеет делать арбалеты?  
— Ну... тут... даже никто бы не взялся. Луки — да, они и удобнее, и спрятать их легче. А арбалет... Знаете, брат, тут, если при обыске чего подозрительного найдут, мало не покажется. Никому не нужны лишние и очень серьезные проблемы. Вот поэтому никто не хранит оружие дома и арбалетов никто не делает, уверяю вас.  
— Так-то оно так, но кто-то тут все-таки решил заделаться арбалетных дел мастером. А кто мог бы это сделать — хотя бы... чисто теоретически? Эдвард, вы же знаете местных лучше всех.  
— Вот поэтому и говорю, что понятия не имею, брат! Как и то, что нам теперь делать... — староста был растерян. И Кадфаэль его прекрасно понимал, поэтому решил прекратить расспросы насчет оружия, и его слова относились прежде всего к Эдварду, хотя и в какой-то степени к себе самому тоже:  
— Что делать? Успокаивать страждущих, помогать и наставлять. И искать причину всего происходящего. Ничего другого нам покуда не остается.  
Оставив Эдварда и Роберта Хантингтона в деревне и сославшись на то, что ему самому нужно возвращаться к Освину, Кадфаэль не стал терять времени. Он юркнул в кусты и отправился напрямик в чащу леса. Ему нужно было до заката солнца вернуться к хижине и найти то, что он думал там обнаружить. Если его предположение было верным, то дело принимало совсем плохой оборот, и что делать, Кадфаэль не знал.  
Венок висел довольно высоко, не сразу бросался в глаза, но приделали его как раз в том месте, где столб и поперечная балка образовывали крест, а внизу на земляном полу лежало несколько маленьких и легких птичьих перышек.  
Кадфаэль долго смотрел на увядшие лесные цветы. Их принесли сюда как на могилу — дань невинной жертве. А ведь тот юноша умер почти сразу, он вряд ли успел понять, что произошло. Одна стрела попала в сердце, вторая и третья в легкое. Ему тоже подарили, по сути, легкую смерть, особенно если сравнивать с тем, как убили Тома. Итак, если предположить, что эта ловушка была устроена на кого-то из молодых людей, что приходят сюда с мыслями о любви и своих избранницах, да вот, хотя бы, тот же Джонас... Они ведь с Грегори были примерно одного роста, как и сам Кадфаэль. Да, в этом случае смерть Грегори и воистину была милосердна. Но если бы сюда заглянул кто-то старше и крупнее, например, его отец Джо, а он был выше своего сына почти на голову, он получил бы эти стрелы скорее в желудок и, возможно, печень, и его смерть легкой не назвал бы никто. Нет, не оставляла монаха мысль, что самострел был нацелен не на столь крупную дичь, как корзинщик Филч, а на кого-то помельче. Но вот за что? И зачем его убийце понадобилось не одна, а целых три стрелы? Для верности? Или это означает что-то другое? И если все-таки целью был сам Джозеф Филч, кто же тогда хотел, чтобы тот долго умирал от ран в одиночестве и отчаянии?  
И эти перья... Все бы ничего: и птиц тут полно, может, какая себе гнездо под крышей свила, только вот никакого гнезда не было, а они были белые, как... Считается, что крылья ангелов белые, как снег. По крайней мере, тот, кто оставил тут эти перья, мог на это намекать. Нет, ловушка была приготовлена на Грегори, возможно, его друга: это он оказался тем самым «ангелом». Второй уже, ну, этому хотя бы не вырезали язык и глаза. А может, просто не успели? Но зачем вообще это делать? К чему такое зверство? Что они не видели? О чем они должны молчать?  
Кадфаэль ничего не стал трогать, вышел из хижины и закрыл дверь. Осмотрев все вокруг и не найдя ничего особенного, пришел к выводу, что пока не стоит делиться своими подозрениями ни с Робертом, ни с Эдвардом. А стоит срочно отыскать сумасшедшую Мэб и поговорить с ней. Если только эта старуха и в самом деле сумасшедшая, в чем Кадфаэль начал сомневаться все больше и больше, а вот в том, что она может знать очень многое, но предпочитает помалкивать, монах был более чем уверен.


	7. Часть 6. Стена

В тот день Кадфаэль так и не нашёл Мэб. Он прождал у дома почти до заката, но вынужден был уйти — и опять с мыслями, что эта женщина от него прячется.  
На следующий день солдаты обыскивали дома по всей деревне в поисках хоть чего-нибудь, напоминающего детали от арбалета и луков, прочесывали лес в округе, а помощник шерифа мучил вопросами несчастную девочку, откровенно при этом на нее пялясь.  
Бедняжка не знала, куда деваться, и куталась в свою накидку, как будто пыталась за ней спрятаться от блудливого взгляда, бесстыдно раздевавшего ее. Это навело издалека наблюдавшего Кадфаэля на мысль, что Гисборн как будто развлекается, выставляя себя столь похотливым. Причем именно на публику. Но зачем?  
Чуть позже монах только утвердился в своей догадке, ведь, направляясь к лошади, помощник шерифа прошёл мимо Мэри и даже не взглянул на нее, как и на другую не менее красивую девушку, что находилась тут же. Обе были весьма достойны мужского внимания. Тогда зачем устраивать этот балаган? Может быть, потому, что Гисборн был не сильно трезв? Кадфаэль заметил еще в обители святой Марии, что Гай Гисборн часто бывает слегка пьян. Или с похмелья, но в этом случае хрен редьки определенно слаще не был. Что же это все означает?  
Гисборн в этот день в деревне ничего не добился, хотя не так чтобы и старался. Снял в хижине самострел в качестве вещественного доказательства, предупредил старосту, что если тот что-нибудь вспомнит или увидит, пусть сообщит. С этим и убрался. Ну, в общем, ничего нового, и все поняли, что убийцу он не найдёт, да и будет ли искать?  
Как выяснилось чуть позже, не так уж далеко убрался помощник шерифа. Кадфаэль обнаружил его в собственном лагере, весьма дружелюбно и вполне мирно беседующим с братом Освином, сидя на старом пне. И пришел он сюда явно один, без своих солдат. Кадфаэль постарался скрыть волнение, как можно скорее взять себя в руки и что-то предпринять, пока наивный Освин не проговорился об истинной цели их пребывания тут.  
— Тебе же нужно отдыхать, ты так и не оправился до конца после лихорадки... Милорд Гисборн, доброго вам дня еще раз.  
— И вам, хотя, на мой взгляд, день не так чтобы добрый.  
— Увы, да, какое ужасное несчастье обрушилось на семью Филчей! Освин, что ты делаешь?  
— Брат Кадфаэль, простите меня, но я чувствую себя не так уж плохо, а вы так хлопочете о мазях и микстурах, да еще и эти убийства...  
— Что, ты решил мне помочь приготовить заживляющий бальзам? Или все-таки испортить его, как в прошлый раз?  
— Простите меня, брат, кажется, я...  
— Ох, Освин... Твои старания иногда выходят боком, но это, несомненно, наказание мне за грехи, так что я стараюсь без излишнего роптания принять сие послушание и проявлять терпение. Но ты испортил бальзам все-таки не совсем, его ещё можно спасти.  
Спасательная операция позволила монаху перевести дух и подумать, как себя вести с незваным гостем и как отвлечь Освина от возможных дальнейших расспросов помощника шерифа.  
— Простите меня, милорд Гисборн, что не могу уделить вам сейчас внимание, но мне нужно совсем чуточку времени, чтобы...  
— Это я прошу прощения, что пришел к вам и отвлекаю.  
— Да нет же, вы как раз наверняка тут по долгу службы.  
— Да, вот хотел узнать, все ли у вас хорошо? Надеюсь, в скором времени вы продолжите путь обратно в Шрусбери.  
— Чего я хотел бы всей душой, но после всех ужасных смертей, что свалились на эту деревню, как я могу оставить ее жителей без хотя бы слов утешения? Попытаться как-то помочь, хоть чем-то. Вот хотя бы мази... пригодятся всегда.  
— Да вы, я гляжу, прямо святой! Так заботитесь об этих смердах. Я-то думал, что монахи в первую очередь должны заботится о душах паствы.  
— Что вы... Конечно же, я не святой, но мне всегда казалось, что заботиться о душах можно не только молитвой и причастием, для этого существует много способов, так что помощь страждущим по мере сил и умения, в какой-то степени, обязанность любого монаха, как я уже и сказал вашему бра... — и тут Кадфаэль чуть было не проговорился, мысленно укоряя себя за потерю осторожности, но Гисборн, кажется, не заметил этого, погруженный в какие-то свои мысли. Он просто недослышал или услышал другое.  
— Этому прохвосту Эдварду?  
— Э... да! И в каком-то смысле вы правы — Эдвард не так прост, как кажется на первый взгляд.  
— Какое тонкое наблюдение, брат Кадфаэль, и это вы с ним еще не так давно знакомы.  
— Ну, я живу на белом свете не один год, — усмехнулся монах и задумался на миг, помешивая варево в котелке, а потом все-таки решил воспользоваться моментом, — но то, что произошло здесь в деревне, так ужасно и так странно. Что вы думаете по этому поводу?  
— А что думать? Разбойников тут как блох на собаке.  
— А тот несчастный мальчик?  
— Кто-то положил глаз на его подружку и устранил соперника. Или он сам позарился на чужую невесту. А за такое тут принято убивать.  
— А оружие?  
— А что оружие? Арбалет он мог найти в лесу. Не делайте вид, что не слышали про Робина Гуда.  
— Слышал.  
— В таком случае вы знаете, как кто-то мог раздобыть арбалет. И устроить ловушку для своего соперника.  
— Не думаю, что это ревность, к тому же я слышал от местных одну странную вещь...  
— Это какую?  
— Про черного человека.  
— Ах, знаю-знаю! — отмахнулся помощник шерифа. — Этот черный человек у них «Хэрн» называется.  
И, сцепив большие пальцы рук, а остальные растопырив, Гай Гисборн изобразил таким образом символические оленьи рога. Весьма внушительные.  
Освин, увидев это, чуть было не рассмеялся, но его тут же обуяли угрызения совести по этому поводу, поскольку нельзя монаху предаваться веселью, так как оно, несомненно, по наущению дьявола.  
— Я не думаю, что это так, — Кадфаэль покачал головой: ему показалось сомнительным предположение, что местное божество и совершивший все эти убийства есть одно и то же лицо. — А что по этому поводу говорит аббат Хьюго?  
— А что ж вы его сами не спросили? Не смотрите на меня так. Ему интереснее, сколько они платят в церковную казну.  
— А епископ?  
— Думаете натравить на них епископа Герефордского? Нет? Если так, то предупреждаю сразу: говорите, что они отказываются платить церковную десятину, иначе он даже не почешется. Искоренением ереси тут я занимаюсь, а не епископ, вам еще не рассказали?  
— Признаться, нет!  
— Тогда спросите этого Эдварда, он вам так расскажет — вы со смеху помрете. А в эти сказки про Хэрна не верьте. Это все потому, что вы не местный, вот они вам голову и дурят, — отмахнулся в очередной раз Гай Гисборн и добавил снисходительно: — Да вы не расстраивайтесь, они мне тоже пробовали по первости голову дурить. Отучил. Однако мне пора, дела у меня еще.  
Помощник шерифа поднялся на ноги и хотел было уйти, как Освин вдруг, набравшись смелости, протянул ему несколько веточек лаванды:  
— Вот, возьмите, вам же нравится этот запах.  
— Но я... — Гисборн нахмурился, а Освин растерялся и пробормотал:  
— Вы помогли мне с водой и поправить навес, я так признателен вам за помощь... Извините, если я обидел вас чем-то, я не...  
— Нет, вовсе нет... Спасибо, — а теперь уже растерялся Гисборн, и сильно. Но листочки взял. И стоял в задумчивости, перетирая их в пальцах.  
Кадфаэль же молча смотрел на них обоих и, наблюдая за столь странной реакцией помощника шерифа, припомнил, что порой чувствовал, что от этого человека и вправду часто пахло лавандой. Как и от... того, кто напугал несчастных детей до полусмерти. Странно, почему? Но тут же получил ответ:  
— Не то чтобы очень люблю, но лаванда пахнет приятно и довольно сильно, что в моем случае имеет немаловажное значение. А все из-за лисьего носа нашего шерифа. Он терпеть не может дурные запахи, как, впрочем, и его братец. А стража имеет свойство временами... Ладно, чего уж, тошно воняет она хронически. Я, увы, тоже. И что мне делать прикажете? Заставлять их мыться каждый день? Я решил проблему другим способом: на местном рынке купил мешочков, полных душистых трав. Можно повесить такой на шею. Две дюжины за фартинг.  
— И на свой капнуть немного лавандового масла для стойкости запаха? — предположил Кадфаэль. Он произнес это как можно мягче и любезнее.  
— Знаете толк? — удивился Гисборн. — Ведь вы же монах. Вам не полагается.  
— Да, не полагается, — развел руками Кадфаэль и улыбнулся. — Но я вспомнил, как пытался сам сделать такое масло для нужд обители.  
Вообще-то он вспомнил, как однажды аббат Радульфус — не иначе как из соображений раздобыть средств для обители — решил заняться производством мыла. И воспоминания об этом событии монаха в очередной раз расстроили, поскольку тогда любовно собранные немалые запасы лаванды были изведены подчистую, а вот толку не вышло практически никакого.  
Итак, получается, что такой мешочек можно обнаружить почти на каждом, кто купил бы его на базаре в Ноттингеме? Вполне. Не исключено также, что кому-то такой мешочек достался в качестве подарка от супруги или возлюбленной. И что это дает? Ничего.  
Помощник шерифа тем временем попрощался и уехал, а Освин, проводив его взглядом, вдруг сказал:  
— Знаете, брат, я тут подумал... Мне кажется, что дело не в плохом запахе.  
— Не понимаю тебя, мой мальчик.  
— Ну... Вот сэр Гай сказал, что он пахнет. Но он не пахнет. То есть, он пахнет, но не тем, про что он сказал.  
— Поясни.  
— Вот вы, брат Кадфаэль, всегда пахнете травами, а он немножко лошадьми и железом из-за кольчуги... и лавандой. Но это потому, чтобы не пахнуть вином. Наверное, шериф ругается, когда его помощник пьет.  
— Освин, мальчик мой, как ты пришел к этому выводу?  
— Ну... Он не похож на грязного, и от него чуточку пахнет можжевеловым джином. Но это если подойти совсем близко. Вот, наверное, его и не любят, потому что он пьет.  
Кадфаэль вздохнул, еще раз вспомнив про редкую наивность своего юного спутника. Освин не понимал, что Гая Гисборна здесь не любят не за то, что он пьет, а в первую очередь за то, что он норманн, а в следующую за то, что он помощник шерифа и, как может, охраняет здесь королевский закон. А королевские законы тут явно не в чести, заповеди христианские тоже. И уже давно.  
— О чем он тебя спрашивал?  
— Да ни о чем особенном. Спрашивал, не беспокоят ли нас? Все ли в порядке?  
— А еще о чем?  
— Про вас, про ваше мастерство врачевателя...  
— В связи с чем? Он на что-то жаловался?  
— Нет, он просто сказал, что вы странный монах — больше лечите и снуете туда-сюда, чем молитесь.  
— А что ты ему ответил?  
— Что вы всегда такой и часто получаете за это выговоры от отца-настоятеля...  
Кадфаэль усмехнулся, припомнив, что выговоры он получал вовсе не за лечение больных, а за попытки докопаться до правды и помощь своему другу Хьюго Беренгару, по которому скучал безмерно, и которого так не хватало монаху здесь, в Ноттингемшире.  
— А больше он ничего не говорил?  
— Нет, больше ничего.  
— Вот и славно, Освин, ты тоже помалкивай и о вашем разговоре, и о его визите.  
Пока Кадфаэль разговаривал с Гаем Гисборном в своем лагере, Эдвард с отцом погибшего Грегори вдвоём куда-то ходили, а когда вернулись, на несчастном корзинщике лица не было. И в тот же вечер Джозеф запил. А Эдвард рассказал Кадфаэлю, что Филч потерял единственного оставшегося в живых ребёнка. Его жена Джоан рожала двенадцать раз, но выжил только Грегори, а теперь и его нет.  
Кадфаэль чуть было не спросил, как же так получилось, что местный божок был так немилостив к верующему в него и не дал Джозефу и его жене многочисленного здорового потомства? Ведь этот Хэрн считался богом плодородия. Но Эдвард словно бы услышал эти несказанные слова:  
— Молитвы вашим святым не помогли Джозефу с Джоан. Им помог другой бог. Наш бог. — В этих словах Эдварда и самом тоне его голоса было что-то такое, что смутило Кадфаэля, но он не успел сосредоточиться на этом, как староста внезапно с горечью произнес то, чего, может быть, и не хотел бы говорить:  
— А сейчас Хэрн отвернулся от них... Он как будто отвернулся от всех нас.  
Монах невольно подумал, что, может быть, это знак для них обратиться к настоящему богу. Отринуть гордыню и покаяться. Но должен ли сам Кадфаэль подтолкнуть их к этому попыткой воспользоваться несчастьями, свалившимися на деревню, и призывом к раскаянию? В общем-то, запугиванием, если смотреть в корень.  
Когда-то сложный жизненный путь привёл самого Кадфаэля к моменту, когда он по своей собственной воле и велением своей души надел монашескую рясу, и он ни разу не пожалел об этом. Так следует ли насильно толкать к богу? Нет, и чем больше думал монах, тем яснее для него это становилось.  
Но размышлять на эту тему Кадфаэлю было особо недосуг, поскольку его беспокоило совсем другое: уже не раз он видел, как несколько крестьян перешептывались между собой, особенно часто это делали двое. Только сегодня краем уха монаху удалось слышать обрывки фраз:  
— Ты вполне в этом уверен?  
— А на что, по-твоему, это похоже?  
— Но ведь этого же не может быть! Ведь раньше все было хорошо. И ты же сам видел.  
— Видел. И труп несчастной Нелл я тоже видел, как и то, что с Томом сделали. И теперь вот Грегори. Так что все это означает?  
— Не знаю, но... Сам посуди, столько времени прошло! Да и не может быть, чтобы... Нет, Майкл, я не знаю...  
— Ну не знай дальше, а я сидеть и ждать не стану.  
Этот самый Майкл решил, что пора брать дело в свои руки и искал единомышленника?.. Очень может быть. Он и со старостой пытался поговорить, но тот, видимо, отнесся к затее довольно скептически. По крайней мере, у монаха создалось именно такое впечатление, которое вскоре подтвердилось, когда староста запретил кому-либо из жителей ходить в лес, что в этом случае было самым разумным решением.  
Но на следующий день Мэри нашла Джоан на могиле сына. Она просто сидела там мертвая. К вечеру того же дня протрезвел Джозеф и, проведя всю ночь в часовне над трупом жены, утром ушел, сказав, что здесь ему больше делать нечего. Никто не посмел его остановить, даже Эдвард.  
Кадфаэль со вздохом покачал головой. Он не знал еще, что далеко несчастный корзинщик так и не ушел. Монаха на тот момент занимали совсем другие мысли, и думал он о женщине, вот только не с той стороны, за которую в обители святых Петра и Павла в Шрусбери на него возложили бы епитимью.  
Однако властительницу дум Кадфаэля надо было еще поймать — чокнутая старушенция бегала весьма резво. По крайней мере, монаху пришлось постараться, чтобы наконец догнать её. Уговоры остановиться на нее не действовали, поэтому, несмотря на все нежелание применять силу, пришлось схватить ее за рукав платья, который тут же и оторвался. Если, конечно, гнилые лохмотья можно было вообще назвать платьем.  
— Что, не нравится? — усмехнулась она, когда Кадфаэль выпустил из рук тряпку и невольно сморщил нос: уж больно ядреный запах шёл от этой Мэб. — С кем поведёшься, тем и запахнешь, не приходило в голову? А я не розы развожу.  
Монах решил вокруг да около не ходить:  
— Ты же не сумасшедшая, а только притворяешься.  
— А ты прозорлив, крыса монастырская, брат Как-тебя-там...  
— Кадфаэль, с вашего позволения. Но зачем?  
— Хочешь знать, зачем мне сумасшествие? Чтобы выжить.  
— Тебе что-то угрожает? Ты чего-то боишься?  
— Тебе лучше не знать. Ты все равно не сможешь мне помочь. Ты никому не сможешь тут помочь.  
— Что здесь происходит, Мэб? Или тебя зовут не Мэб?  
— Какая разница теперь, как меня зовут? Дело не в этом.  
— А в чем?  
— Это ты у него спрашивай... — и скрюченный костлявый палец ткнул в сторону леса. Грязное лицо скривилось в ехидной усмешке. — Я его предупреждала!  
— Кого? О чем?  
— О том, что его затея плохо кончится!  
— Какая затея? Чья затея?  
— Чья затея? Да ты сам не в своём уме монах, если спрашиваешь!  
— И все-таки?  
— Убирайся отсюда, ты ничем тут не поможешь! И твой новый друг ничего тут не сделает. Это вообще его не касается. Пусть радуется своей свободе хотя бы от этого!  
Кадфаэлю показалось, что она говорила о Хантингтоне, но от чего он свободен, что его не касается?  
— Я хочу узнать, что происходит, выяснить правду...  
— Правду? А что она тебе даст, правда эта? А им чем она поможет? Уже все произошло. Уже ничего нельзя изменить. И остановить тоже нельзя! Уходи и уезжай отсюда, ты не сможешь ничего.  
— Смогу, если на то будет воля божия.  
— А где он был, бог этот, когда... — Мэб оборвала себя на полуслове и вдруг вцепилась в рясу Кадфаэля так внезапно и стремительно, что тот невольно отшатнулся. Лицо старухи перекосило от ярости и гнева. — Или на то тоже была его воля?  
— На что? Мэб, прошу вас, объясните мне! — монах старался не морщиться от ударившего в нос запаха свиных фекалий, застарелого пота и гнилых зубов, что довольно странно. Мэб при ближайшем рассмотрении продемонстрировала весьма крепкие белые зубы. Не морок ли этот страшный и излишне сильный запах? Чтобы отпугнуть, и чтобы никто не хотел приблизиться? Как и искусно разыгрываемое сумасшествие?  
— Пусть он тебе это все объясняет! — и скрюченный палец снова ткнул в сторону загадочного леса.  
— Кто?  
— Убирайся! Пока ты ему не надоел и душу свою тут не сгубил. — Старуха вдруг столь же внезапно оттолкнула Кадфаэля, да с такой силой, что он едва не упал, и швырнула в него палку.  
Монах едва увернулся, а Мэб как сквозь землю провалилась. Только что была — и нет ее! Да что тут происходит?  
Единственное, в чем Кадфаэль утвердился безоговорочно, так это в том, что Мэб не сумасшедшая и что она что-то скрывает и от чего-то или кого-то скрывается сама. Что же до ее рассказа, то тут сплошные загадки. Говорила ли она про Хантингтона? Очень может быть, но про кого еще? Про того «черного человека»? Или про того, кого тут называют Хэрном? По версии помощника шерифа, это одно и то же, что, вообще-то, довольно спорно, но малое рациональное зерно в этом все-таки есть. Нет, надо поговорить с Мэб еще раз и подумать, как это сделать с наибольшей пользой, чтобы выяснить, что эта женщина знает — и про «черного человека» в том числе.  
То, что Гай Гисборн искать его не будет, понятно и козе, ему и так не до этого. У Гая Гисборна свои, и очень серьезные, проблемы, отчего он, видимо, и пьет, хотя старается, чтобы другие этого не замечали. Не сказать, чтобы так уж успешно, но довольно сносно. Однако, что бы это могло быть? Ведь молодой же еще, в сущности, человек... лицом, но не глазами. У него слишком серьезные, даже старые глаза для его возраста. Сколько ему? Лет тридцать, в лучшем случае, но взгляд у него бывает, как у глубокого старика. А на это определенно должны быть причины. Прошлое? Его служба? Отношение начальства? Проблемы с семьей? Может быть, он все-таки знает, что Роберт Хантингтон — его брат? Ему об этом матушка рассказала? Сам как-то догадался? Но что бы это ни было, оно держит его в постоянном подавленном состоянии и делает несчастным до такой степени, что простые радости жизни не приносят ему удовольствия, а все эти жесты на публику... так, для отвода глаз. Однако сочувствие Гисборну не должно отвлекать от дела. Надо выяснить, что тут происходит.  
Придя к этой мысли, монах решил еще раз сходить к загадочному месту в лесу. Что-то там не так.  
Кадфаэль снова стоял перед невидимой стеной и, осторожно тронув плотный воздух ладонью, кончиками пальцев ощутил холод, как будто в этом месте лето уступило свои права зиме. На тонких стеблях травы вдруг появилась изморозь, а дыхание превратилось в пар. Попытка проникнуть за невидимую стену не принесла успеха, Кадфаэль услышал хруст и лишь потом увидел, как стена превратилась в тонкий прозрачный лед. И в ней, в этой стене, как на поверхности воды, он увидел две почти одинаковые темные фигуры напротив друг друга. И снова страшный и пронзительный звук отшвырнул его. Хозяин этих мест гостей не хотел и чужие глаза ему были совсем не нужны. Тогда он просто пустил осмотреть его «дом», но что они видели на самом деле? Может быть, только то, что им позволили увидеть?  
Сейчас же Кадфаэлю явно указали, чтобы он убирался подобру-поздорову. Что ж, пожалуй, так оно и в самом деле лучше, решил монах и поспешил в лагерь, тем более, Роберт Хантингтон обещал заглянуть к ним.

***

Голый человек с повязкой на глазах висел на привязывающих его к дереву веревках, потому что стоять не мог — в коленных суставах торчали арбалетные стрелы. Следующие две пригвоздили его тело к дереву, пробив плечевые. Он висел так уже несколько часов.  
«Прошу, найди в себе хоть каплю милосердия! Если он заслужил смерть, так просто убей его! К чему этот балаган? Зачем тебе его мучения? Что они изменят?»  
Человек подошел к своей жертве, снял повязку, вытащил кляп и отвесил несколько оплеух, приводя в сознание.  
На крик сил уже не было, только на шепот:  
— Это ведь все ты!  
— Я. Вы все так этому изумляетесь — прямо как дети малые, честное слово!  
— Как ты смог тогда?..  
— Это мне помогли. Не догадываешься, кто? Ну, положим, кто помог сбежать — догадаться легко, а вот про вспомнить — задачка потруднее будет. Подсказка: они разные.  
— Беннет...  
— Угадал. А кто второй?  
— Я не знаю, но пусть он горит в аду, как и ты... Сына моего, Грегори, за что? Он же не виноват!  
Кляп, засунутый в рот, прервал речи корзинщика.  
— Это чтобы тебе больнее было. Ты, такой гордый и свободолюбивый сакс, твердый духом настоящий мужчина, не чета некоторым... И не смог защитить свою семью! Никто из вас не смог. Твой единственный сын, надежда и гордость, а все прахом пошло. Почему? Не потому ли, что думали, возмездия не будет? Что же до ада, так я уже там, Филч. Я уже три года там, каждую ночь я переживаю заново все, что вы со мной сделали. И я не могу избавиться от этой боли. Кстати, а за что именно вы так со мной? Кто-то из вас орал, что я должен расплатиться за все, но что такое это «все»? А я тебе сейчас скажу, что, вернее, за что... За то, что вас было шестеро, а я один, за то, что вы были сильны, а я беспомощен, за то, что вы могли сделать со мной что угодно, а мне оставалось только умолять вас убить меня, но вас такой расклад не устраивал — вы же только начали. Вот ты удивишься, но в этом я вас понимаю, поскольку вседозволенность и всевластие над жертвой — это не баран чихнул, это такие ощущения, что, можно сказать, даже неземное блаженство, своего рода такой божественный экстаз. Куда там постельным утехам — и рядом не стояли! И то, что переживает жертва, на самом деле, страшнее физической смерти — это абсолютное бессилие, неспособность что-то изменить и страх. Все это съедает изнутри. Это такой круг ада, который навсегда остается с тобой, что бы ты ни делал и куда бы ты ни шел.  
«И я тоже там... Прошу тебя, не мучай его больше, это не его — моя вина. И с самого начала была. Его боль твою не утолит, а я, в отличие от него, могу тебе помочь. Прошу тебя...»  
Арбалетная стрела вонзилась в сердце, и голова Филча упала на грудь.  
«Отмучился... Ты услышал?!»  
В мертвое тело вонзилась еще одна стрела и еще...

***

На сей раз вестником скорби стал сам староста, презревший собственный же запрет не соваться в лес. Но косуля своим вкусным мясом заставила закоренелого браконьера забыть про все. Правда, увидев крайне неприглядную картину, Эдвард снова мигом позабыл, но уже то, зачем он в лесу оказался.  
Голый труп Джозефа был привязан к дереву. Зверье еще не успело добраться до него, по крайней мере, не так, как до Тома. Кадфаэль мрачно взирал на утыканное арбалетными стрелами тело и никак не мог отделаться от очень нехорошего подозрения, которое чуть позже только подтвердил Хантингтон.  
Начал неизвестный стрелок явно с ног и рук, медленно всаживая одну стрелу за другой. Две дюжины. Последняя торчала изо рта. И, скорее всего, Джозеф к этому моменту был уже мертв. На которой стреле он умер? Сейчас уже и не скажешь. И уже мертвому ему отрезали гениталии.  
— Кто-то явно хотел сделать из несчастного корзинщика подобие святого Себастиана... — пробормотал Кадфаэль, про себя подумав, что лучше бы так.  
Посмертное лишение мужского естества это, конечно, не объясняло, но, по крайней мере, хоть как-то объясняло способ казни, а в том, что это была именно казнь, Кадфаэль не сомневался.  
— Знаете, брат, я не уверен, что кто-то хотел тут напомнить об этом святом, — тихо произнес Роберт, стараясь изо всех сил сохранять хотя бы видимость спокойствия.  
— Почему? — так же тихо спросил его монах. Эдвард находился неподалеку, и него были очень чуткие уши, в данном случае лишние. Роберт это тоже понимал, поэтому продолжил разговор, только когда они погрузили тело на телегу и уже возвращались в деревню.  
— Учитывая, что тут произошло три года назад, святой Себастьян тут ни при чем. Очень уж это напоминает конец совсем другого человека. За исключением нескольких деталей.  
— Вы про Робина Локсли? — спросил его Кадфаэль, про себя отметив, что такое умозаключение для посвященного в эту историю человека напрашивается само собой. Отличающиеся детали можно списать на больную фантазию и отсебятину исполнителя, по крайней мере, есть хоть какая-то логика.  
— Да... его вот так убили недалеко отсюда... — Роберт очень расстроился, хотя и старался этого не показывать.  
— Вы думаете, это может быть намек?  
— Я уже не знаю, что и думать, только вот... очень это все похоже.  
— Это очень похоже на кровную месть именно за него, Роберт.  
Кадфаэль решил поделиться с Хантингтоном своим соображением на этот счет. Ведь если исключить чью-то личную кровную месть именно семейству Филчей, то остается, увы, немногое. Кто и за что мог ненавидеть эту семью, чтобы вот так расправиться с ними? Но если вспомнить про события трехлетней давности, мотив вырисовывается весьма серьезный. В эту же версию вполне вписывались и смерть Тома и, возможно, Джайлза с семьей, как, впрочем, и Элфрика. Однако Роберт добавил еще одну немаловажную деталь к общей картине.  
— А если вспомнить про тридцать серебреников и голову оленя, то мысли приходят совсем уж невеселые.  
— Вот именно. Вы уверены, что у Робина Локсли из семьи не осталось никого? Братья, кроме Мача? Сестры, их мужья?  
— Какие братья-сестры? Его семья — это Мач и... Марион. Они этого не делали, клянусь вам.  
Хантингтон мог и не клясться, для Кадфаэля невиновность указанных персон не вызывала сомнений. Сомнения у него вызывала перспектива отыскать настоящего виновника.  
— Я знаю, что это не они. Но не знаю, кто.  
— Я тоже, — вздохнул Роберт, — но этого человека надо найти и остановить, пока он в утолении своей жажды мести за смерть моего предшественника не утопил в крови полдеревни! Он сам останавливаться не собирается.  
— Да уж, определенно вошел во вкус.  
— И упорно считает Уикэм и его обителей предателями, хотя это не так.  
— А есть ли у него для этого основания? Может быть, есть, а мы об этом не знаем?  
— Он-то точно думает, что есть. А что думаете вы, брат?  
— Я не знаю, что думать. Но мне кажется, мы что-то упускаем. Нам нужно знать, что точно произошло здесь, со всеми деталями, иначе мы так и будем блуждать впотьмах. Скажите мне, Роберт, кто может нам рассказать это? А также что за человек был Робин Локсли?  
— Марион, — после короткого молчания произнес Роберт. Ему этого не хотелось, но более подходящей кандидатуры у него не было, но вот Кадфаэля она смущала, о чем он тут же Хантингтону и сказал:  
— Нет. Она не подходит.  
— Почему? — тот удивился, но и обрадовался.  
— Ее рассказ будет слишком субъективен — во-первых, и не о том, что нам надо — во-вторых. Нам нужен тот, кто хорошо знал Робина Локсли, но не тот, кто любил его. Хотя тут правильней было бы сказать, кто любил его не так, как она.  
Хантингтон сначала уставился на монаха в некотором недоумении, а потом, видимо, уловил мысль. Он согласно кивнул, глубоко задумался и вдруг воскликнул:  
— Тук! Он может.


	8. Часть 7. Кольцо огней

Когда уикэмские крестьяне увидели, что случилось с Джозефом, поднялся бунт, который возглавил Майкл, чьи истеричные вопли были слышны на всю деревню. А из шервудской шайки громче всех орал Скарлет. Эдварда уже никто не слушал, крестьяне собирались отправиться в лес. Но только не для празднования середины лета. Не до Литы было. Они жаждали поймать убийцу, и их можно было понять.  
Охота была назначена на следующее утро, но кусок леса, который следовало прочесать и, по возможности, окружить, был довольно значительным, даже без того участка, куда никому не хотелось идти.  
Вечером в общинном доме был устроен военный совет, на котором все это и обсуждалось. Импровизированную карту местности устроили на столе из чашек и плошек, которые изображали собой деревни и хуторки. Расставлял их Роберт.  
— Вот Уикэм и хутора, а через несколько миль отсюда — деревня Эпплстоун. Между ними — Шервудский лес и... то место. Вот здесь, недалеко от Уикэма — хижина Филчей. Вот тут, дальше к северу — обитель чокнутой Мэб. А вот тут, — кружка для эля была поставлена недалеко от границы между двумя лесами, — начинаются пещеры, и это не облегчает нам задачу. Поэтому мы разделяемся. Жители деревни во главе с тобой, Эдвард, прочесывают лес внизу, как будто в поисках чего-то или кого-то пропавшего. А мы тем временем тихо и осторожно идем в пещеры. Понятно?  
Эдвард молча кивнул. На том и порешили.  
Кадфаэль тоже участвовал в поисках и пошел не с крестьянами, а с разбойниками, но общего ажиотажа и надежд поймать убийцу он не разделял. Хантингтон, кстати, тоже. Он шел рядом с монахом чуть в отдалении от своих людей, и вид у него был смурной. Он вообще после обнаружения трупа Филча сделался мрачен как туча и очень молчалив, а накануне брат Тук с большой неохотой поведал Кадфаэлю про погибшего Робина Локсли, и теперь Роберт был исключительно подавлен и удручен.  
Вряд ли Хантингтон услышал все это впервые, но, тем не менее, рассказ Тука произвел на него довольно сильное и своеобразное впечатление... Что же до самого Кадфаэля, то он насторожился.  
Да, Тук рассказал, по его собственным словам, все, что знал, только почему Кадфаэль не мог поверить до конца в его искренность? Нет, описание подвигов Робина Локсли тут было ни при чем. Что-то другое в рассказе расстриги было если не ложью, то точно полуправдой. И вообще-то много чего... Но конкретного монах уловить не мог, и это его не радовало, мягко говоря.  
Убедившись, что рядом нет возлюбленной Роберта, брат Кадфаэль решил поделиться с ним мыслями и мнением на эту тему. Тот, видимо, и сам дозрел до разговора, но предоставил монаху начать первым.  
— Знаете, Роберт, у меня сложилось впечатление, что ваш предшественник... С одной стороны, он вел себя так, как будто у него нет ничего важнее этого его дела и никто другой, кроме него, не способен с этим делом справиться, а с другой стороны... как будто он не хотел дожить до завтра. К тому же, фантастическое везение — и такой нелепый конец! Хотя, если поразмыслить, не особо удивишься, что его убили. Но меня смущает все же не это.  
— Что именно? Брат Кадфаэль, вы что-то унюхали?  
— Пока не могу сказать ничего определенного, Роберт. Но вам ведь тоже что-то не нравится. Может, скажете, что?  
— Я бы рад, только не знаю, как.  
— Это касается Марион?  
— Нет. Это касается ее мужа. Я все более убеждаюсь в правильности ощущения, что он был очень необычным человеком, — и Хантингтон неожиданно тихо добавил: — Если был им вообще. По крайней мере, пока был, вернее, когда стал Сыном Хэрна...  
— Поясните, что именно вы имеете в виду?  
— Понимаете, он... Брат Кадфаэль, я ведь тоже считаюсь этим самым Сыном Хэрна, но я всего лишь довольствуюсь своей позицией пасынка, а вот Локсли был, я бы сказал, его настоящим сыном.  
— В каком смысле — настоящим? По крови? Насколько я понял, ваш... предшественник был сыном местного тана Элфрика — как его тут называли, «хранителя стрелы». Вы думаете, что Элфрик был ему не родным отцом? Робин Локсли был сыном этого жреца?  
— Не думаю. И тот старик, что разговаривает со мной — он не жрец, он... земное воплощение Хэрна. Но тут дело не в этом, а в том, что Локсли был наделен чем-то, что мне не дано. И знаете что?  
— Что, Роберт?  
— Я безумно рад, что у меня этого нет.  
— Почему, могу спросить?  
— Конечно, я хотел бы вам все как следует объяснить, но в этом случае надо начать издалека. Видите ли, брат, когда я пришел в лес... — тут Роберт сделал небольшую паузу, видимо, прикидывая, как сказать и что именно, а Кадфаэль решил подтолкнуть его к нужному руслу:  
— Ради Марион, да?  
— Признаться, да. В основном... — согласился Роберт. — Они... его люди... восприняли меня как чужака, и далеко не сразу поверили, что Хэрн сделал меня своим сыном. Со временем они это поняли, конечно. Только вот я не слепой и вижу, как они все еще сравнивают меня со своим прежним вожаком и, конечно же, не в мою пользу. Они делают это совершенно непроизвольно, даже не замечая сами. Он все еще влияет на них и является... Я даже не знаю, как это объяснить... — Роберт тяжело вздохнул, но продолжил: — Все эти рассказы о его способностях и прочем, которые на меня сыпались со всех сторон, меня настораживали все больше и больше. Он как будто был наделен каким-то особым даром. Может, он и в самом деле был полубогом.  
— Полубогов не бывает, Роберт, а бог всегда был один, и вы где-то в глубине души это прекрасно знаете. Вы, мой дорогой друг, гораздо больше христианин, чем вы думаете, и уж тем более — чем язычник. Даже если усиленно пытаетесь изобразить из себя такового.  
— Может быть, и не бывает...  
Вторую половину высказывания Роберт, видимо, предпочел пропустить мимо ушей, заботило его совсем другое, и Кадфаэль это чувствовал.  
— Но для меня это не важно, дело в другом.  
— Марион?  
— Она до сих пор любит его, и эта любовь... Брат Кадфаэль, вы видели когда-нибудь, чтобы чувство могло сожрать человека изнутри?  
— Любовь никогда так не сделает. Если она именно любовь, а не то, что ею назвали.  
— Но она любит его.  
— Нет, вы ошибаетесь. Она его не может забыть, а это две разные вещи.  
— То есть?  
— Вы страдаете, потому что больно ей. А она страдает, потому что она без него. Так понятнее?  
— Признаться, не особенно.  
— Первое имеет отношение к любви, а второе — нет. Так что успокойтесь, она его не любит. Она просто так думает.  
— А мне что делать?  
— То же, что вы делали раньше. Любить ее. По-другому вы не можете.  
— Да... Не могу. Даже если она... никогда не полюбит меня в ответ. Но спасибо вам за слова утешения, брат. Вы целитель не только тела, но и души.  
— А разве душа не нуждается в исцелении даже прежде тела? Просто телесные хвори бросаются в глаза первыми. Но порой самые страшные раны наносятся именно душе.  
— В какой-то степени вы правы, брат Кадфаэль, вот поэтому я очень беспокоюсь за Марион.  
— Знаю, Роберт, нет более страшной раны, чем любовь, которая потеряна. Но раны имеют свойство заживать, если их заживлять, а не бередить.  
— Удастся ли мне?  
— На все воля божия, — улыбнулся Кадфаэль, подумав при этом, что на самом деле возлюбленная Хантингтона не так уж далека от чувства к нему, как кажется Роберту — сильное и яркое чувство не всегда глубоко. Оно легко выходит наружу само по себе, и поэтому создается иллюзия, что оно идет из глубины души. Но то, что идет оттуда на самом деле, обычно требует времени и осознания, это его как раз так сложно выражать, что порой и вовсе невозможно. И поэтому создается иллюзия, что его нет.  
— Странный вы монах. Были воином, стали целителем, а теперь вот еще и философ.  
— Служить Господу можно разными способами, Роберт. Когда-то я думал, что война в Святой земле — мой долг. Потом я задумался, правильно ли я выбрал свою стезю. Спросил свое сердце: не лучше ли исцелять, а не убивать?  
— И оно сделало выбор в пользу целительства?  
— Не сразу. Но оно привело меня в монастырь святых Петра и Павла в Шрусбери, что почти рядом с моей родиной. Я решил вернуться к истокам и быть чем-то полезным. Именно там я получил наилучшие возможности для этого. И понял, что врачевание ран куда важнее и достойнее их нанесения. Но мне кажется, Роберт, что и вы иногда задаетесь похожим вопросом?  
Хантингтон смутился, но промолчал.  
— Старайтесь, чтобы на ваши руки пореже попадала кровь. Господь создавал людей не для убийства друг друга.  
— Звучит очень странно, учитывая и ваше прошлое, и род моих занятий. Я уж не говорю про последние события.  
— Господь дал нам выбор. Наша задача — делать правильный, — осторожно заметил Кадфаэль, стараясь придать своему тону как можно большую ненавязчивость и вернуться к интересующему его вопросу. — Но, сдается мне, мы отклонились от темы. Как бы нам выяснить одну вещь, а именно: возможные невероятные способности вашего предшественника могут иметь отношение ко всем этим убийствам?  
— Вы в них не верите? В то, что он был не человеком? Брат Кадфаэль, тот черный человек, кого я видел, и тот, кто убивает этих несчастных — вы уверены, что это разные люди?  
— Я уверен, что убийца — человек. И рано или поздно мы его найдем. Только боюсь, не сегодня.  
Кадфаэль и с начала-то не особо надеялся, а уж после дня кружения по лесу — и подавно. Бесполезная это была затея с самого начала. Искать надо как-то по-другому, с какой-то другой стороны, вот только с какой?  
— И я думаю, что не сегодня. Но лучше бы как можно раньше, потому что три семьи уже...  
— Вообще-то, Роберт, не три, а четыре. У меня есть очень большое подозрение, что семью Элфрика с хутора вырезали не наемники-фламандцы. И еще у меня есть не меньшие подозрения, что еще ничего не кончилось.  
Роберт согласно кивнул и поведал монаху свои соображения на этот счет:  
— Но я не могу понять, кто может так мстить за Робина Локсли? Это что-то очень личное.  
— Несомненно.  
На подходе к деревне они почувствовали запах дыма. Пока они искали «черного человека» в лесу, он вышел из леса.

***

— Знаешь, в твои глаза иногда было страшно смотреть еще до того, как ты все вспомнил. К сожалению, помог тебе в этом именно я, не зная, куда лезу, что там было спрятано... и кем. Понимаю, звучит как оправдание, но тогда я был глуп и наивен, несмотря на все свои возможности, а ты... И ты тоже. Мы оба — каждый в своем роде. Зачем я тебе это говорю? Я все еще надеюсь, что ты меня услышишь, и тогда я смогу тебе помочь... Тогда я смогу помочь и себе...  
Над костром взметнулся столб искр. Черная тень качнулась за гранью и ушла в темноту. В который раз уже. Услышал ли? Или почувствовал? О, если бы так! Ведь зачем-то он приходит.  
Почему я сейчас удивляюсь собственной простодырости тогда? Не знаю. Почему не задал себе простейшего вопроса... Хорошо, двух простейших вопросов! А именно: почему я? И кем я буду? Особенно следовало задать второй, потому что он гораздо важнее первого. Из того, чем я сделался, проистекло все остальное.  
Про «Почему я?» могу сказать только, что был уверен — я самый достойный, благородный и, главное, способный сделать то, о чем другие только мечтают, но боятся. А у меня нет этого страха, и мне нечего терять, поэтому я могу... Я! И все у меня получится, и все будет как в сказке и даже лучше! Потому что я — самый лучший! Но чем я на самом деле отличался от остальных? Наивностью и самонадеянностью, которой у меня было выше крыши? Видимо, да.  
А когда я одержал свою первую победу там, где это сделать было почти невозможно, я вдруг уверился, что теперь могу почти все... А что вышло в результате? Но хуже другое — я как-то не подумал, что помогло мне в тот момент. Ведь эту власть и силу мне дали, она не родилась со мной, и я не растил ее в себе, не пестовал, не знал, что это такое и чего от этого можно ожидать. И почему я не задал этот вопрос еще до того, как все началось?  
Нет, в оправдание себе я должен сказать, что не развесил уши сразу. Я развесил их чуть позже, но зато основательно. И мне тогда в голову не пришло спросить, а сам я вообразить не мог, как это работает. Сначала я создал картину в своей голове, обуреваемый ненавистью, яростью и злобой, а потом... Потом я остыл и опомнился. Понял, что все бессмысленно, и изгнал из себя, решил, что лучше будет простить, этим и успокоился. Я ведь и в самом деле простил и зла не хотел держать... По крайней мере, я так думал. Но... Но... Может быть, я потому так легко и успокоился, так легко отпустил это из себя, что сила уже все сделала? С помощью тех, что под руку попался... А я в глубине души это знал и чувствовал, только тщательно старался не затрагивать. Два года иллюзий, мастерски наведенных самому себе в попытке не думать ни о чем, не принимать во внимание странный рассказ друга, списывать на что угодно то, что краем глаза замечал сам. Ведь несколько раз я уже натыкался на то, что не мог понять. И мне было любопытно, что это.  
И вот наступил тот самый страшный для меня день, когда я сунулся куда не нужно. И опять обуреваемый яростью и гневом... Не сунулся бы — может, и обошлось бы. Не вспомнил бы? Или вспомнил бы сам? Тогда в этом был бы виноват не я! Не я! Нет... Это все равно был бы я. Так говорило мне единственное, что я не сумел утопить в зелье, что осталось от меня прежнего. Все остальное сгинуло, как половодье. Было — и нет!  
Я не понимал тогда, что основа моего везения и удачи, исполнимости любых моих, даже самых бредовых, желаний и планов была как раз в том, что мне дали. И не понимал, что нужно быть предельно осторожным с этой силой. Я думал, что... А о чем, собственно, я думал? О том, что так будет всегда, и что бы я ни задумал, меня ждет победа, потому что я не могу не... Что я не могу не смочь? Я думал, что могу прогнуть под себя и какую угодно ситуацию, и любого человека.  
И вот теперь это — моя тюрьма, лучше любого стража и любого замка, я заключен в ней, как в муха в янтаре: беспомощный и бессильный сделать хоть что-нибудь там, где больше всего хочу! Когда у меня были сотни возможностей, я не знал, и мне было плевать. Но, по злой иронии судьбы, именно сейчас, когда мне известно, я готов отдать все, что у меня есть, за хоть одну возможность что-то изменить.  
Я слишком хорошо помню единственную, к своему стыду, попытку пойти против и проявить свою волю. Мое тело разрывала невыносимая боль, а горло сдавило кольцо. Тяжелый золотой торквес сомкнулся на шее, и я не мог дышать. Наручи впились в запястья, и по рукам, в мгновение ока вывернутым из суставов, потекла кровь. Я понял, что с этой силой я ничего не смогу сделать, не справлюсь, потому что она обернется против меня всякий раз, как я попытаюсь.  
И тогда я бесконечно спрашивал у рун, гадать на которых меня научила старая Кайлех, что мне делать, пока не получил ответ, прочитав его сердцем, головой еще не осознавая... Может, и к лучшему, иначе сошел бы с ума от безысходности, потому что разум отринул бы это как абсолютно невозможное...  
Не знал, как мало чести и благородства в нанесении ран и увечий — хоть с какой целью, — тогда мне казалось все по-другому. Это сейчас я понимаю и вижу глубже, и дальше, и больше... К сожалению, только сейчас.  
Долгое время я пытался оправдать себя, что на тот момент поступил так, как должен был, наилучшим образом, потому что по-другому не мог, потому что все толкало меня к этому. Я не мог не сделать. Это было невозможно.  
Как он сейчас не может не делать то, что считает нужным и необходимым. Для него это невозможно.  
Тогда я, а сейчас он? Или сначала он, потом я, а сейчас он? Или изначально это все равно был... я? Колесо повернулось? И все, что сейчас творится — это такая справедливость? Но дальше-то что? Где выход?  
Тогда я еще не мог понять, что смертельный яд может и должен стать лекарством. Не знал, как сила, что ранила, может и должна исцелить. Думал, это невозможно! Не с ним. И не после всего.  
Но сердце, ставшее вещим, говорило громче разума и, может, только оно и спасло — вдруг я понял. А потом выпала Хуах, и ад разверзся. Мой собственный ад: я был единственным, кто знал, что и почему происходит, был в силах помочь, но ничего не мог, потому что условием было — он должен принять мою помощь и сделать первый шаг сам. Не я должен прийти к нему, а он ко мне. Но для этого он должен был хотя бы меня услышать. И вот с этим я ничего не мог поделать.  
Сейчас сквозь ветви деревьев на меня смотрит такая же луна, как тогда. Огромная, серебристая, круглая, и, как тогда, снова выпала Хуах. Ягоды боярышника предрекали кровь. Все начнется по новой — жертва намечена, и охотник жаждет напиться ее отчаянием и страхом, это чудовище не остановить. Я сам создал его, но ответственность за это делится все же на двоих, и вторая сторона тоже любуется луной сейчас.  
Много раз я спрашивал, почему он наделил меня тем, с чем я не смог справиться? Почему сразу не сказал мне, что я натворил? Почему предпочел скрыть это от меня?  
— Ты должен был занять мое место, перенять древнее знание, но для этого ты должен был быть готов. Я открыл для тебя дверь.  
— Но почему не сказал, что ты мне дал?  
— Спрашиваешь об этом, но ни слова о том, почему ты?  
— Потому что уже догадался — второго такого наивного простака тебе нужно было еще поискать.  
— Сила выбрала, я только предложил тебя ей, и она приняла.  
— А ты выбрал, сказать мне или нет?  
— Тебе следовало пока оставаться в неведении, чтобы не испугаться и не сделать шаг назад, а идти дальше. Твой разум должен был принять все постепенно.  
— Я должен был знать, как ты не понимаешь?! И что произошло с ним из-за меня, я тоже должен был знать.  
— Нет, это было уже лишнее. Он... Просто так получилось. Ты ничего не смог бы исправить. Все уже произошло, и обратной дороги не было. Я только спрятал эти воспоминания: единственное, что я мог сделать тогда. Сделать для вас обоих.  
— Но почему ты не предупредил меня о том, что ты сделал?  
— Да, это была моя ошибка, а ты развивался стремительно, и я не думал, что ты сможешь так скоро... Я не ошибся в тебе с самого начала, ты подходил наилучшим образом.  
— Но почему ты не стер его воспоминания навсегда?  
— Я не властен над этим, ты же знаешь! Но те люди могли этого не делать, это был их выбор.  
— Могли. Но сделали, и в этом виноват я, потому что я создал эту ситуацию. Я их на это толкнул. И это был уже мой выбор, а они... Они воплотили мои мысли и желания.  
— Ты слишком строг к себе.  
— Я слишком поздно понял, что мне нужно быть осторожным с силой. А ты мне так ничего и не сказал! Вплоть до того момента, как я припер тебя к стенке уже свершившимся фактом с требованием объяснений, что происходит и что теперь делать.  
— А в самом начале послушал бы ты меня? К тому же ты был так счастлив.  
— Я был ослеплен своей глупостью и наивностью, к тому же пьян теми возможностями, что ты мне дал! Счастье тут ни при чем! Неужели ты не понимаешь, что я сейчас чувствую? Я задыхаюсь от собственного бессилия, что вынужден участвовать в этом и ничего не могу сделать против! У меня есть сила спалить этот лес к чертям собачьим, высушить поля зноем и залить все графство дождями по горло, вызвать бурю и мор скота. Я могу убить, просто посмотрев в глаза... Да что я могу, можно до утра перечислять! Но одновременно нет ничего, что я мог бы противопоставить этой ситуации! Я вынужден смотреть, как они умирают — даже те, кто ни при чем, а я не в силах что-либо изменить! И все это из-за твоей...  
— Не смей так разговаривать со мной!  
— А как? И что ты мне теперь сделаешь? Самому-то не смешно? И неужели ты до сих пор думаешь, я не догадался? Единственное, что ты можешь сейчас — лгать и изворачиваться, как ты лгал мне все это время! Но теперь я вижу твою ложь насквозь.  
— Я не лгал тебе.  
— Надо же! Ты просто кое о чем умалчивал! И при нашей первой встрече, и потом тоже. Причем регулярно! А расплачиваюсь сейчас я.  
— Нет! Просто у тебя больше чести и совести, чем нужно. И в этом твоя беда. Всегда была.  
— Моя беда в том, что они у меня просто есть. В отличие от тебя. За эту силу я продал свою жизнь, душу и счастье, но не их.  
Темная фигура в длинном плаще резко развернулась и растворилась в темной чаще. Его собеседник только покачал головой, но сделать ничего не мог.  
Огонь костра не прогнал этот холод, ставший постоянным спутником, хотя недостатка в огне нет, особенно в эту ночь — Лита пришла. Когда-то он любил этот светлый и радостный праздник, но сейчас слишком о многом напоминает, слишком больно...  
— Ты же слышишь меня! Я здесь! Я жду тебя!  
И опять ответом ему был только поднимающийся над озером туман да тихое уханье совы.

***

Видимо, деревню подпалили сразу с нескольких сторон. Зажженную стрелу не заметили, пожар обнаружили, только когда от соломенной крыши повалил дым. А потом еще и еще. Тушить пожар бросились женщины и дети: все мужчины ушли в лес на поиски убийцы. Увидев дым в небе, на помощь прибежал брат Освин, но что он мог сделать один? Хотя пытался изо всех сил.  
Перепуганные крестьянки метались по деревне, спасая от пламени малых детей, выгоняя из загонов скотину, коз, овец и поросят, вытаскивая из домов все, что можно спасти. Несколько хижин уже догорали, другие дома несчастные хозяйки еще пытались отвоевать у пламени. Помощь в виде вернувшихся в деревню мужчин была, к сожалению, запоздалой. Но пожар все же потушили, и теперь погорельцы бродили среди пепелища, отыскивая своих родных и собирая уцелевшее.  
Майкл метался по тому, что осталось от деревни, в поисках своей жены и маленького сына с надрывными воплями:  
— Ханна! Ханна! Где ты? Отзовись, Ханна! Джонни, мальчик мой! Ханна! Джонни!  
Вскоре стало ясно, что молодая женщина и в самом деле пропала — вместе с ребенком. Но посреди пепелища не нашлось ни одного трупа, все спаслись. Не было ее и с группой детей, которых одна из крестьянок вывела из деревни к пруду и оставила там на попечении самого старшего. В таком случае, куда же она делась?  
Искали ее всей деревней, а нашли совершенно случайно. Кто-то услышал тоненький детский плач. Он доносился откуда-то со стороны леса. Они помчались туда. Под деревом сидел малыш и кричал во все горло, рядом лежала вырезанная из дерева маленькая игрушка в виде фигурки человека с раскинутыми руками-крыльями. А над ним висел, покачиваясь, труп его матери.


	9. Часть 8. Зеркальное стекло

Это была тяжелая ночь для всех в Уикэме. Уже к заходу солнца стало ясно, что восстанавливать придется почти все, но вот успеют ли до холодов? На завтра было решено попытаться пристроить малых детей по родственникам и друзьям в соседних деревнях, а самим просить помощи. Своими силами не справиться. Нужно разрешение шерифа на заготовку леса для постройки заново и общинного дома, и часовни, и много чего еще.  
Кадфаэль провел почти бессонную ночь в своем лагере, но провел он ее за разговорами с Робертом Хантингтоном и братом Туком.  
— Я не понимаю, что происходит, — тяжело вздохнув, поведал своим собеседникам монах. — Кто может так мстить жителям Уикэма, если это, конечно, месть всей деревне? И за что?  
— Пока у нас только один мотив, — мрачно ответил Роберт. — Месть за смерть.  
— Это многое бы объяснило, — согласно кивнул Тук, потупившись.  
— И тем не менее, я не уверен в этом, — парировал Кадфаэль. — Мне кажется, что здесь может быть и другой мотив.  
— Тогда какой? У нас столько жертв, и как они все связаны? Чем? За что?  
— Вот это и есть самое непонятное. Единственное, что мне приходит в голову — это место. Сама деревня Уикэм.  
— Что вы имеете в виду?  
— Сдается мне, здесь что-то произошло.  
— И мы опять возвращаемся к тому же месту.  
— Да, логичнее всего было бы предположить месть за вашего предшественника. Но меня смущает слишком большая растянутость во времени и очень выборочная расправа, которая лично мне очень напоминает охоту. И потом, некоторые жертвы умирали мучительно, тогда как другим была дарована очень милосердная смерть. Почему? И если посмотреть внимательно, то сначала убивали родственников, а потом уже, если так можно выразиться, главную жертву. И еще... Дети Тома уцелели.  
— А дети Джайлза? А семья Элфрика? Их жестоко убили всех, вместе с детьми.  
— Наемники, — промолвив Тук, насупившись.  
— Наемники ли? — возразил ему Кадфаэль.  
— Тогда кто? — Роберту тоже не очень верилось в эту историю, но других кандидатов в убийцы у него не было.  
— Я не знаю, Роберт. Я, честно, не знаю, — покачал головой монах.  
— Но что же нам делать?  
— Выяснить, что произошло в деревне, и как к этому причастны убиенные. А для этого нам надо восстановить весь ход событий и с чего все началось.  
— Все началось с убийства Элфрика, а оно произошло после того, как шериф устроил в Уикэме засаду на Робина Локсли.  
— Все возвращает нас в это время. Но кто может так мстить? Кто?  
Роберт и Тук покачали головами в знак того, что не знают. На сем и закончилось их бдение.  
На рассвете же выяснилось любопытное: куда-то делся Сэм Беннет вместе со своей семьей. Староста Эдвард выдвинул предположение, что тот решил все-таки отправить жену с детьми к родственникам в Калвертон. По крайней мере, такая мысль оного Беннета уже посещала, и он ею со старостой не раз делился. Но вот куда делся Майкл Сатли — никто сказать не мог. Он поручил своего маленького сына заботам одной из жительниц деревни и как в воду канул. Причем никто не мог сказать, когда именно это произошло: еще вечером или же утром? Кадфаэля и Хантингтона, вместе с Туком и Эдвардом, посетило очень нехорошее предчувствие, но никто из них не торопился высказывать его вслух. Всем остальным было не до пропавшего, но не от равнодушия: своя рубашка ближе к телу. Их беда пришла к ним на порог, и силы были нужны им для другого.  
Кадфаэль отозвал Роберта в сторонку и, поделившись с ним своими опасениями, попросил об услуге:  
— Роберт, не могли бы вы сходить со мной к чокнутой Мэб?  
— Разумеется, хотя она... меня не любит. И я боюсь, это может осложнить дело.  
— Почему?  
— Как вам сказать? Она... Это связано с моей семьей: Мэб не питает к ней приязни, мягко говоря. Признаться, у нее есть на то основания, но мне не хотелось бы об этом говорить.  
— Не настаиваю ни в коей мере, но хотел бы уточнить — это не лично к вам?  
— Вроде бы, нет, сложно сказать, но... Ладно, будем надеяться, что не питает.  
— Да... Тем не менее, я прошу вас пойти к ней со мной.  
— Если это хоть в чем-то поможет, я это сделаю. Но что вы хотите у нее узнать?  
— Роберт, мне кажется, эта Мэб не такая сумасшедшая, как все привыкли про нее думать. И она знает больше, чем говорит.  
— Тогда нам нужно найти ее как можно быстрее.  
Мэб сидела на валуне и смотрела на Кадфаэля, а он на нее, все больше утверждаясь в мысли, что перед ним сейчас кто угодно, только не грязная сумасшедшая крестьянка. Он сделал знак Роберту помалкивать и обратился к ней:  
— Вы ведь что-то знаете про все, что тут происходит? Скажите мне, прошу вас!  
— А что тут происходит?  
— Людей убивают.  
— Это не новость. Хоть у спутника своего спроси. Он тоже убивает. И ты сам убивал.  
Кадфаэль тяжело вздохнул:  
— Он не убивает невиновных. А кто-то другой — да!  
— Невиновных?  
— Мэб?  
— Ангелы молчат.  
— Почему ангелы молчат?  
— Потому что не могут сказать.  
«Она все-таки сумасшедшая, а я обманываюсь, стараясь убедить себя, что это не так», — размышлял Кадфаэль, наблюдая, как старуха, сидя на камне, раскачивается из стороны в сторону и что-то мурчит под нос.  
— Он думал, маленький фокус все исправит, все спрячет и все расставит по своим местам.  
Монах чуть на месте не подпрыгнул от неожиданности. Роберт тоже. Оба уставились на Мэб во все глаза.  
— Какой фокус? Чей?  
— Его, чей же еще? На тот момент он еще такого не мог — разве нагадить, что и проделал. А я ему говорила, нельзя давать столь сильное оружие тому, кто не понимает, что это.  
Монах был в полном недоумении, Роберт тоже, но благоразумно держал язык за зубами, как его и просили, а она продолжала:  
— Когда он увидел, во что вляпался и что натворил, вот тогда он начал хоть что-то понимать. Но тогда его никто не заставлял, он свой выбор сделал. И он свой выбор сделал, его тоже никто не заставлял. И они сделали свой выбор. А вот у него выбора не осталось. Только боль.  
Кадфаэль снова засомневался в здравом уме этой самой Мэб. Может, она и правда немного тронулась, просто сам Кадфаэль не хочет это принять, вот и ищет черного кота в темной кладовке, а там его нет?  
И тут до него дошло, что для Мэб «он» — по меньшей мере, три разных человека. А есть еще и какие-то «они». И вся эта теплая компания что-то устроила? Несомненно, и что-то очень серьезное. Но как бы выяснить, кто из них кто, и что произошло?  
— Мэб, чей фокус?  
— Он думал, что если у него рога и что-то между ног болтается, так он самый умный! А я ему говорила, это кончится плохо.  
Так, значит, один из них Хэрн? Похоже на то. А кто другой? И кто такие — они?  
— Мэб, а что это за фокус, для чего он понадобился и кому?  
— Чтобы спасти его, разумеется!  
— Кого?  
— Этого несчастного мальчишку... Да, в общем-то, обоих — друг от друга. Как и этих тоже. От него.  
— Кого спасти? От чего спасти? От кого?  
— От знания, монах. Не со всяким можно жить, не знал? И от расплаты.  
— От какого знания? О чем? Какой расплаты?  
— О том, что он предпочел бы никогда не знать. Но он снова сделал выбор, и снова его никто не заставлял. И за выбор надо платить.  
— Но кто? Какой выбор? Что произошло?  
— Ничего особенного. Просто прошлое так просто не уходит. Оно никогда так просто не уходит. Ни для кого. И для тебя тоже, монах. Однажды оно вернулось, когда ты встретил своего сына.  
Кадфаэль похолодел. Старуха Мэб этого знать не могла. Невозможно! Кто она, эта женщина? Кто это?  
— Но твое прошлое преподнесло тебе подарок, а вот им... Что посеешь...  
— Прошу вас, скажите, что это было? Что, кто посеял?  
— Кровь, боль, страх, отчаяние. Круг замкнулся. Он пытается его разорвать, наивный дурак. Но так, как он хотел, у него бы все равно не вышло. Дело в другом...  
— Да кто — он? В чем дело?  
— У него даже помереть-то как следует не вышло! Вот если бы это произошло, я бы удивилась. Хотя, может, так для него и лучше? Может, даже для обоих. Пока не уплачены все долги... А потом пусть сами разбираются и выбирают.  
— Кто умереть не может?  
— Он.  
Кадфаэль только усилием воли не схватился за голову. Который из этих многочисленных «он»? Хэрн? Или кто-то другой? А старуха тем временем продолжила вещать, вот только про кого?  
— Я нашла его, полуживого, почти обезумевшего от боли, и сделала что смогла. Он протянул до конца лета, но потом... Потом ему нужна была их кровь.  
— Кому? Чья кровь?  
— Они не оставили ему выбора, только боль. А боль — плохой советчик. Он этого не понимает, хотя, может быть, уже начал, что было бы хорошо, ведь пока не поймет, дальше не продвинется.  
— Да кто?  
— Маленький несчастный мальчик, который думал, что может все.  
— А... другой?  
— Другой... Еще более несчастный. Но он хотя бы знал, что не всесилен. Он просто оказался не там, где он должен был быть. В сущности, они оба оказались не там.  
В голове монаха промелькнула мысль, что эта сумасшедшая (но сумасшедшая ли?) вгонит его в гроб. Он не понимал большую половину сказанного ею, а понимание было необходимо. Кадфаэль чувствовал, что среди этого «бреда» прячется ключ к разгадке. Но как его найти? Это же хуже, чем искать иголку в стоге сена!  
— Они все думали, что могут, что вправе, что по-другому нельзя... А что получилось, они не подумали? Не подумали. Теперь он пытается сделать против, но что он может? Да и слишком поздно. Сейчас прошлое уже не исправишь, сейчас надо спасать то, что осталось, а он пока этого не понимает или понимает не до конца. А он приходит к нему потому, что временами боль становится невыносима, хотя он и привык уже с ней жить... Но пока не выйдет весь яд, не наступит облегчения... Ни для кого из них. Ни для кого! Может быть, они начали это понимать. А яд выходит с кровью... Для них обоих еще ничего не закончено.  
— А... для остальных?  
— Каждый получил по делам его, как вы, церковники, любите говорить. Что ты так смотришь на меня?  
Кадфаэль решился наконец задать мучивший его вопрос:  
— Кто ты? Как тебя зовут?  
— Сумасшедшая Мэб, монах, не видишь?  
— Нет, не это тело, а тебя... Тебя саму!  
— А ты довольно смышлен! И если подумаешь, догадаешься. Твой народ знал мое имя еще с изначальных времен. А ты надел рясу и забыл старые легенды?  
— Не может быть, чтобы ты...  
— Кайлех.  
— Но...  
— Ступай. Ты тут ничем не поможешь, я уже тебе говорила. Поздно, и не в твоих силах. Ступай.  
Она сидела на камне и раскачивалась из стороны в сторону, что-то напевая. Больше они от нее ничего не добились. И им пришлось уйти.

***

Каждую ночь он засыпал с мыслью, что, может быть, хоть в этот раз ему повезет, и он больше не проснется, но всякий раз утром, открывая глаза, он видел закопченный потолок своего мерзкого пристанища, и по его щекам текли слезы.  
Ведьминское зелье не помогало уже давно. Да уже ничего не помогало. Легче становилось, только когда он приходил в лес и просто стоял там в чаще. Если бы мог, он бы переселился туда и жил там, как отшельник. Но он не мог, пока не мог — дело еще не закончено. Вот когда он доберется до них всех...  
Порой ему чудилось, он слышит голос, который зовет его. Отчаянно и умоляюще. Но это просто наваждение, иллюзия, игра воспаленного разума. Человек, чей голос он слышит временами, уже давно мертв, и надо это принять и смириться. Не смог за все это время или не захотел? Да, получилось, что именно в их драке в лесу он все вспомнил, поскольку приложился головой о корень. И выражение лица его, внезапно вспомнившего, было, видимо, настолько... своеобразным, что напугало до полусмерти. Ну и глаза у того стервеца были! Полные ужаса! Да и сбежал, как перепуганный заяц, даже быстрее. А воспоминания и боль остались и затмили собой все. Он тогда тоже бежал, наивно думая, что от этого можно убежать. И от голоса, что звал его в лесу. Звал к себе. Но этого не могло быть! Не могло, наваждение это было. Вот поэтому и бежал, пока не свалился совершенно обессиленный, не зная, где оказался. В тот момент он больше всего хотел умереть, но не получилось.  
Какая-то старуха что-то шептала над ним и сунула ему в руки чашку с каким-то питьем. Он едва удерживал ее в дрожащих, негнущихся пальцах, глотал варево, стуча зубами о край кружки. И думал о мести. Им всем.  
Эти крысы оказались невообразимо наивны и слишком доверяли своему защитнику, который ни от чего их не защитил, потому что и не собирался. Поняли они это поздно.  
Двое последних сцепились в драке, потому что один решил сбежать и попытаться спасти свою семью. Имеет право, как нынче любят говорить, что характерно, все кому не лень. Второму только по вкусу не пришлось, вот и помчался за первым, думая, что гонится за виновником, не понимая, что виновник всего случившегося — он сам. Все они.  
А баба первого довольно сильно приложила нападавшего котелком по голове. Защищала муженька и детей. По виду не скажешь, но жить захочешь — еще не так постараешься, вот и валяется виновник посреди дороги, как лягушка раздавленная. Но живой, что хорошо.  
— Браво-браво!  
— Кэт, беги!  
— Сэм, я не брошу тебя!  
— Беги, спасай детей!  
Ну надо же, какой героизм! Однако это он уже видел.  
— Умоляю вас, пощадите их! Они не виноваты, это все я!  
И это уже видел. И ведь, в самом деле, даже не пытается бежать. Стоит и трясется от страха над бесчувственным телом своего недавнего... друга, что ли? Да с такими друзьями врагов не надо!  
— Пощадите их, умоляю! Это все я!  
— А вот тут врешь, Сэмюэль Беннет. Ты, но не все. И знаешь, почему я так думаю? Нет? Потому что я все вспомнил. Вас было шестеро: Элфрик Бран, Джайлз Грин, Том Мур, Джозеф Филч, Майкл Сатли и ты. А я один. Мне заткнули рот и завязали глаза. Но у меня остались уши, и я слышал шесть голосов. По которым я вас и узнал. Потом. Когда вспомнил. В том числе, как один из голосов умолял остальных не брать грех на душу, но его не послушали. Ему пригрозили и взяли с него клятву молчать, и он трусливо согласился, потому что слишком боялся за свою семью, не мог пойти против своих соседей и даже в чем-то друзей. И было бы еще ради кого! Так что я могу понять его выбор... Посочувствовать, правда, не получится. Нечем. Но, в итоге, меня пытали пятеро, а шестой скулил связанным в углу, чтобы не сбежал и не испортил остальным праздник. Но с него не взяли клятву ничего не делать после. И что ты стоишь?  
— А...  
— Спрашиваю, что ты встал, как пень? Пока ты тут глазами хлопаешь, мой рассказ слушая, твоя жена до Уэльса добежит. Ты как ее там искать думаешь?  
— Я?..  
— Вон отсюда! И чтобы духу твоего не было. Вернешься — тебя никто не спасет.  
Как ветром сдуло. Ну что ж, теперь можно заняться этим полудохлым мерзавцем. К нему счет гораздо больший.

***

Человек, привязанный за руки к балке, напоминал распятого. Глаза завязаны, во рту кляп. Все как тогда. Каленого железа только нет.  
«Что ты задумал?»  
— Сегодня у всех христиан благословенный Иванов день, а у вас, саксов — Лита, языческий праздник середины лета. Говорят, вы костры жжете — для очищения? То-то в Уикэме вчера разошлись, аж любо-дорого смотреть. И в костры, говорят, у вас принято кости бросать, считается, что злых духов отгоняет. Или врут? Впрочем, не важно. Костей у нас нету, но зато есть ты, Майкл Сатли.  
И, повернувшись к усевшейся на балке малиновке, спросил:  
— Ну что, птица? Отпразднуем?  
Над лесом поднимался дым от горящей хижины.

***

Они молча шли в сторону Уикэма, Кадфаэль сосредоточенно размышлял над услышанным и не знал, как все это расценивать. Его безмерно смущали слова Мэб про него самого, но монах никак не мог заставить себя ни до конца усомнится в них, ни наконец поверить.  
Ведь не может же в самом деле быть, чтобы с ним разговаривала... Кто? Вдруг ожившая сказка и легенда? Нет! Скорее всего, старуха просто вообразила себя ею, и ее слова о прошлом самого Кадфаэля не что иное, как обыкновенная случайность. Брошенный камень случайно угодил в цель, ведь не надо быть большим мудрецом, чтобы предположить, что Кадфаэль пришел в монастырь уже в зрелом возрасте и, конечно же, мог иметь детей и не знать об этом. А какой-то из его отпрысков мог узнать у матери имя и попытаться отыскать отца. И с большой долей вероятности сам Кадфаэль был бы рад увидеть сына. Так что ничего особенного в этом не было и быть не могло.  
Что же касается других ее слов не понятно о ком, как их расценивать, Кадфаэль не знал. Что в них правда, а что бред? Не пытается ли он построить предположения на зыбкой почве рассказа, по сути, сумасшедшей?  
Эта тема волновала и Хантингтона тоже:  
— Брат, скажите мне, что вы поняли ее рассказ.  
— Мне хотелось бы сказать, Роберт, но я не хочу вас обманывать.  
— Но ведь что-то же было... Она же говорила!  
— Да, но что именно? И не бред ли это?  
— Вы сомневаетесь?  
— Я склонен считать, что она все-таки сумасшедшая, как бы мне ни хотелось думать иначе. Как бы ни была соблазнительна такая мысль.  
— Почему?  
— Потому что я...  
— Потому что вы думаете, что ее слова про вашего сына — это всего лишь обманка?  
Кадфаэль внимательно посмотрел на Роберта. Тот грустно улыбнулся.  
— Если я скажу, что женщина, с которой мы с вами разговаривали, не Мэб, которую знаю я? Выглядит ею, но не она.  
— Тогда я скажу, что она обманула и вас.  
— Если я скажу вам, что чувствую относительно нее то же самое, что и когда разговариваю с Хэрном? Вы поверите?  
— Тогда я скажу вам, что вы обманываете себя сами. Вы хотите видеть то, чего нет.  
— А вы просто не хотите видеть и верить, — вздохнул Хантингтон.  
— Я хочу и верю в Господа нашего и его безграничное милосердие...  
Внезапно раздавшийся возглас прервал Кадфаэля.  
— Роберт! — к ним бежала Марион, а за ней, пыхтя и отдуваясь, ломился через кусты брат Тук.  
— Розочка, я же говорил, не волнуйся, все будет хорошо, и мы их обязательно найдем... Вот мы их и нашли!  
— Марион? — Хантингтон тут же забыл все и бросился к ней. — Что-то случилось в деревне?  
— Нет, я... — она вдруг в растерянности покосилась на Кадфаэля, но взяла себя в руки и произнесла: — Я услышала от Эдварда, что ты ушел вместе с монахом, и я подумала, что вы опять пошли в то место...  
— Нет, мы ходили разговаривать с Мэб, — ответил за Роберта Кадфаэль.  
— Ну, я же говорил, ничего страшного, — выдохнул Тук, обмахиваясь веточкой и вытирая пот со лба, а Кадфаэль не мог не заметить вздох облегчения, что вырвался из груди возлюбленной Роберта. Она волновалась за него.  
— Раз уж мы все встретились, что само по себе просто прекрасно, предлагаю обсудить сложившуюся ситуацию вместе, может быть, кому-то придет в голову дельная мысль, — заявил Роберт.  
Марион тут же согласилась, а вот Тук почему-то насупился и опасливо покосился на их пару, а потом на Кадфаэля. Кадфаэлю это не понравилось. Чем дальше, тем яснее становилось, что расстрига что-то скрывал. Но все равно нужно воспользоваться случаем и прояснить хотя бы что-нибудь без лишних ушей жителей деревни.  
Для обсуждения они устроились на берегу ручья.  
— Давайте сложим воедино все, что мы успели узнать, и посмотрим, что это нам даст, — Кадфаэль решил сделать первый шаг. — Нам нужно восстановить всю последовательность событий и выяснить, что случилось.  
— А что сказала Мэб?  
— Вообще-то много чего, но я не знаю, что из сказанного имеет значение, а что нет. И единственное, что нам остается, это смотреть на все с учетом уже известного нам.  
— И вот тут, брат, ваши способности находить истину сложно переоценить.  
— Не льстите так безбожно, Роберт.  
— И даже не пытался.  
— Но дело еще и в другом... Леди Марион, не будет ли наша беседа слишком тяжелой для вас? Ведь речь пойдет в какой-то мере и о вашем... покойном муже.  
— Брат Кадфаэль, не беспокойтесь обо мне, уже прошло достаточно времени, и рана затянулась. Я могу спокойно воспринимать упоминания о нем.  
— Если бы все дело было только в упоминаниях! Может статься, он имеет непосредственное отношение к происходящему.  
— О чем вы?  
— О возможной мести, — и обратившись к Хантингтону, монах попросил его: — Мне кажется, будет лучше, если вы, Роберт, сами расскажете об этих оленьих головах.  
— Наверное, вы правы... Марион, я не хотел тебе говорить, но я недавно узнал... Сначала от Джона, а тот от Мэг, но потом Эдвард подтвердил...  
— Роберт?  
— Кто-то два раза вешал им на двери часовни оленью голову с кошелем на рогах. А в кошеле тридцать серебряных монет. И всякий раз это было в канун... И потом, все эти убийства начались после того, как... Понимаешь, у нас с братом Кадфаэлем есть подозрения, что кто-то так мстит за твоего... В общем, за Робина Локсли.  
При этих словах Марион нахмурилась.  
— Но кто это может быть?  
— Мы не знаем, — вздохнул Роберт и осторожно произнес, немного виновато глядя на нее: — Но это еще не все. Мэб сказала, что... Насколько я ее понял, что-то случилось тут, в Уикэме. Что-то очень нехорошее, из-за чего все и началось.  
— Да, — кивнул Кадфаэль. — Я не могу сказать наверняка, все-таки Мэб не вполне в своем уме, но может так оказаться, что ваш муж имел к случившемуся непосредственное отношение.  
При этих словах Тук смертельно побледнел и сжался. Его странная реакция очень насторожила Кадфаэля.  
— Но вы вполне уверены, что это месть?  
— Да, брат, я в этом уверен, — ответил ему Кадфаэль. — Но я не уверен, что это месть за смерть вашего друга. Может так получиться, что это две разные истории.  
— Поясните, что вы имеете в виду? Вы говорите, что Робин Локсли может быть связан с этими убийствами, но при этом склоняетесь к мысли, что это не месть за его смерть.  
— Именно так. Он связан с обеими историями, просто я по неосторожности их чуть не объединил. Помните, Роберт, я вам сказал, что причина, лежащая на поверхности, не всегда истинная?  
— Да... Но не понимаю все равно. Если эти убийства месть за что-то, то за что?  
— Вот за то, о чем нам сказала Мэб. Я сейчас перебирал в памяти все, что услышал от нее, и мне кажется, начал кое-что понимать.  
— Так просветите нас быстрее.  
— Вы ведь помните, Роберт, что она рассказывала?  
— Помню, но я понял только, что что-то произошло и кто-то сделал что-то... не то!  
— Да, если «не то» это подходящее определение для случившегося. Так вот, Мэб говорила про Робина Локсли. Это я понял только сейчас. И нам нужно восстановить все события, что произошли здесь, в Уикэме несколько лет назад. Мне кажется, это было как сейчас — на Иванов день, что вы называете Литой. Потому что деревню спалили именно намедни. Это не простое совпадение.  
— Наверное, вы правы, но что же здесь произошло?  
— Вот чтобы это выяснить, мне нужна будет помощь, и особенно ваша... брат Тук!  
— А почему моя?  
— Потому что вы знаете больше, чем рассказали. Вы пытаетесь что-то скрыть и делаете это уже очень давно.  
— Тук? — настороженно покосилась в его сторону Марион.  
— Я не... — тот окончательно скис.  
— Тебе не кажется, что сейчас самое время? — Роберт Хантингтон произнес это довольно мягко, но чувствовалось совсем другое, а именно, желание, если понадобится, вытряхнуть нужные сведения.  
— Роберт... Я... Но Марион? Я боюсь.  
— Чего? Причем здесь Марион?  
— Что с ней что-нибудь случится... Прости, розочка, но я...  
— Тук, рассказывай что ты знаешь!  
— Роберт, не давите на него, речь пойдет о человеке, которого он уважал и любил. Но он стал свидетелем чего-то страшного. И это страшное было связано именно с ним.  
Тук тяжело вздохнул и медленно произнес:  
— Вы правы, брат, я кое-что видел... Но то, что произошло после... Я испугался. Очень испугался.  
— Что вы видели? Это было на Литу?  
— Да... В тот раз, когда наемники-брабансоны, которых привел Гисборн, чуть не убили Хэрна.  
— Да, — кивнула Марион. — Это было в тот год, когда Робин погиб. Три года назад.  
— А теперь расскажите все очень подробно.  
Марион поведала Кадфаэлю все, что видела она лично, но ее рассказ был для него недостаточен, и поэтому он обратился к Туку.  
— Что произошло после того, как Робин Локсли переоделся вашим... жрецом и увел Гисборна в лес?  
— Он вернулся, чтобы расправиться с наемниками. И мы с ними покончили, правда, они чуть не украли Марион, но Робин ее спас.  
— И все? Что-то должно быть еще, Тук. Что-то произошло в этот день, кроме этого. И связано оно с Робином Локсли.  
— Он ходил в лес второй раз. Потом, когда все закончилось. Но я не знаю зачем. Он не сказал.  
Марион с удивлением уставилась на Тука и растерянно добавила:  
— Он сказал, что ему надо к Хэрну, и они разговаривали, поэтому его не было столько времени.  
— Он с ним потом разговаривал, не в тот раз. Розочка, прости меня, но я не мог тебе ничего сказать, с меня взяли слово.  
— Локсли? — выдвинул предположение Кадфаэль.  
— Да... Робин, — кивнул подавленный Тук.  
Этот разговор давался ему с огромным трудом, и он с радостью избежал бы его, но необходимость наконец открыть правду вынуждала его говорить.  
— Когда я увидел, в каком он состоянии вернулся, я не мог поверить своим глазам.  
— Что с ним произошло? Он был ранен?  
— Я не знаю, клянусь вам! Он мне не сказал! Нет, не ранен, но лучше бы наверное... Его била такая дрожь, что мне казалось, что у него какой-то припадок. Он был в ужасе, но я не мог понять, почему. Я помог Робину дойти до пещеры Хэрна, того почему-то не было, и мы до утра сидели там, я поил его гретым вином и пытался по мере сил как-то успокоить, сказать, что все хорошо, что его отцу и Марион ничего не угрожает, и все наемники разбежались, и все в порядке... А он посмотрел на меня так страшно. У него в глазах была такая боль, и он сказал, что ничего не в порядке. И что он не смог. Я не понял, чего он не смог, а он мне не сказал. Он говорил только, что ему нужно обязательно попытаться снова. Он должен это сделать во что бы то ни стало, иначе произойдет страшное. Я спрашивал его, но он мне не ответил, что именно он должен сделать, повторял только, что это его вина и он должен все исправить. Я тогда ничего не понял, а он попросил меня никому ничего не рассказывать. И я молчал. К утру он немного пришел в себя, и мы вернулись в лагерь. И он стал почти прежним и все было... хорошо. Пока не погибла семья Элфрика.  
— Но это же было после! — воскликнул Хантингтон. — Эдвард так сказал.  
— Нет, Роберт, Эдвард ошибся. Это было за неделю до этого. Робин узнал, и его как подменили, он помчался к своему отцу и... Господи, как они с ним ругались, я таких слов в жизни своей не слышал, даже от наемников! Робин вышел от него вне себя от ярости и бешенства и снова просил меня молчать. А через три дня его убили. Понимаете? Через три дня! Так глупо и... Отец не защитил его. Понимаете? И я подумал, что, если я скажу об этом, розочка тоже может погибнуть, а я бы этого не пережил.  
— Но почему я должна была погибнуть?  
— Я не знаю, но...  
— А при чем здесь семья Элфрика?  
— Не знаю... Я, честно, не знаю.  
— Итак, мы не продвинулись намного. Мы выяснили только, что в лесу на Литу что-то произошло, и мы не знаем, что именно, — подытожил Хантингтон со вздохом.  
— Я так не думаю, Роберт, — пробормотал в задумчивости Кадфаэль и вдруг чуть не подпрыгнул на месте. — Это Локсли для Мэб был тот маленький мальчик, который думал, что может все! Вот оно!  
— Но тогда кто тот другой? Тот, кого она нашла, как она сама сказала, полуживым и обезумевшим от боли? Для кого она сделала что могла, и он протянул до конца лета? Я подумал сейчас, это Локсли.  
— Нет, Роберт, это не он, а его жертва! Засада в Уикэме была как раз тогда, а за неделю вырезали семью Элфрика. Ему понадобилась их кровь, как она сказала. Что еще произошло тогда на Литу? К чему все эти убитые имели отношение? Кто был для них всех жертвой?  
— Я боюсь, это было раньше, — смертельно побледнев, еле прошептал Тук.  
— Что вы имеете в виду, брат? — Кадфаэль тут же повернулся к нему.  
— Пречистая дева! Я только сейчас сообразил... Но ведь это же не... может быть!  
— Что, Тук? — Роберт и Марион произнесли это одновременно.  
— Я понял, — мрачно произнес Кадфаэль. — Для меня неясно только, почему он ждал два года?  
— Да кто? — снова два голоса в унисон задали вопрос.  
— Гай Гисборн. Помощник шерифа. Который в этой истории тот, другой, — ответил им монах, и Тук, прикусив губу, кивнул.  
— Мне кажется, я знаю ответ на ваш вопрос, — тихо сказал потрясенный Роберт после некоторого молчания. — Помните, Мэб сказала про какой-то фокус?  
— То есть, вы думаете, что ваш отец?..  
— Да... Чтобы спасти от знания и расплаты.  
— Но что они сделали?  
— Вот этого я не знаю.  
— Смотрите, это же дым! — воскликнул вдруг Тук и указал пальцем вверх. Над деревьями и в самом деле поднимались черные клубы.  
— Деревня?  
— Да нет, она левее!  
— Ну, не хижина же Мэб?  
— Да нет, она в другой стороне! Похоже, что это... хижина Филчей!  
— Так чего мы сидим? Быстрее!!!  
Они мчались через лес со всех ног, но когда достигли поляны, хижина уже полностью занялась. К ней нельзя было даже подойти близко, не говоря уж о том, чтобы войти в нее. А через несколько минут рухнула камышовая крыша.  
— Все, Роберт!  
— Брат Кадфаэль, что?  
— Не будет больше убийств! Он закончил свое дело и теперь уничтожает улики! И мы ничего не сможем доказать!  
— Не может быть!  
— Может, Роберт! Но ты, брат Тук, рассказал нам не все.  
— Да он сундук с секретами, как выяснилось!  
— Ну, какой смысл? Ведь уже никому не поможешь!  
— Хотя бы поймем, что тут произошло. Тук, что случилось с Гисборном, ты знаешь?  
— Я не знаю, что с ним случилось, но когда он... вернулся в Ноттингем, на нем живого места не было. Я не спрашивал брата Томаса, который его лечил, но мне кажется, его пытали. Сам он ничего рассказать не мог, он не помнил ничего после момента, когда на его отряд в лесу напали... Робин Локсли.  
— Робин этого сделать не мог! Он отпустил этого мерзавца, несмотря на то, что тот убил его отца! — взвилась Марион, а Роберт опустил голову и тяжело вздохнул.  
— Видимо, это не совсем так, как мы думаем... — пробормотал Кадфаэль, а потом спросил: — Это было недалеко от Уикэма?  
— Да, мы тогда только его проехали.  
— И, наверное, здесь его и нашли те крестьяне. Увидели перекинутого через седло связанного Гисборна и решили воспользоваться случаем.  
— Вы хотите сказать, что те крестьяне, которых убили... Они?.. Нет, это невозможно!  
— Почему, Роберт?  
— За убийство норманна Уикэм сравняли бы с землей! И они это знали.  
— Роберт, — мягко, почти отеческим тоном произнес Кадфаэль, — кто бы доказал, что это убийство? Где трупы тех солдат из отряда? Ведь они же где-то закопаны, или их бросили в болото. От лошади тоже можно прекрасно избавиться, хотя бы забить ее и съесть. Нет трупа — нет убийства. И все можно свалить на разбойников. Тем более, ваш предшественник громогласно заявил о своих именно таких намерениях. А его отец помог Гаю Гисборну забыть, кто его мучил.  
— А потом он вспомнил. И произошло это здесь, в Уикэме, на праздник Литы. И он начал мстить.  
— И месть свою закончил.  
— Думаете, там последние жертвы? Семья Беннетов и Майкл Сатли?  
— Скорее всего. Но узнаем мы, только когда все догорит.  
Тук, молившийся все это время, встал с колен и вытер рукавом слезы. Марион молча и мрачно смотрела, как полыхает хижина. Роберт обнял ее за плечи, и она слегка повернула к нему голову. И тут до них донесся чей-то крик. Кричали где-то в глубине леса.


	10. Часть 9. Обратная сторона

Уилл Скарлет обнимал дерево. Но не от великой любви к ясеням и дубам Шервудского леса. Его к нему привязали за руки и за ноги. А в рот вставили кляп. Но бывший наемник все-таки успел выкрикнуть:  
— Я убью тебя, Гисборн!  
— Ну, удачи тебе, холоп робингудский, — тот прислонился к дереву плечом и мрачно смотрел на Скарлета. Черная тень в плаще стояла рядом, подпирая то же дерево, но уже спиной.  
«Он здесь ни при чем, и ты это знаешь. Отпусти его, прошу тебя».  
— Но раз уж так получилось, что ты, скажем так, сам напросился... Почему бы мне не воспользоваться ситуацией и возможностью? Вы же всегда пользуетесь и не стесняетесь. А тут такое удачное стечение обстоятельств, и, главное, никто не мешает. Я вот не понял, зачем ты сейчас за мной ломанулся? Поймать хотел? А получилось, как на реке, но это не важно. Важно, что же мне с тобой сделать-то? Настоящие муки выбора же, и ведь есть из чего! И, к тому же, все такое завлекательное. Вы, насколько я помню, тоже никак не могли выбрать. Долго мучились, потом, наконец, на пытке водой сошлись.  
«Это-то тут причем?»  
— Ах, да! Вы же могли поступить со мной гораздо... суровей, что ли? Например, пытать каленым железом или искалечить меня, сделав импровизированную дыбу, глаза выткнуть тоже неплохо, язык отрезать, еще что-нибудь ценное, а потом вообще меня повесить. Потом, когда натешились бы.  
«Но ведь не сделали же! Не он...»  
— Могли. Знаешь, я тоже могу, особенно искалечить. Для этого ничего особенного-то и не надо, вот наконечник стрелы очень даже подходит. Смотри-ка, у тебя в колчане бодкин есть, хорошая штука, бронебойная. На меня берег? Или на кого еще? Ладно, это не суть важно. Но вот если взять этот бодкин и приставить вот сюда...  
Острое лезвие уперлось в поясницу привязанного к дереву Скарлета. Тот пытался выплюнуть кляп и мотал головой, и дергался, пытаясь вырваться.  
— Тут даже не надо глубоко втыкать, вполне хватит... Да дюйма хватит, и умирать ты будешь долго, но если тебе так не повезет, и ты останешься жив, то ходить ты уже не сможешь и мужчиной быть перестанешь, про другие неприятные мелочи я и не говорю. Увечным будешь, и всем станет на тебя плевать. Что, не веришь? Я бы на твоем месте поверил на слово.  
Скарлет трепыхался в веревках и рычал, но толку было мало.  
— Но вы меня не убили, не покалечили, за что вам, конечно, спасибо. А все почему? Ведь не по доброте душевной, не будем столь наивны. Вы это сделали, потому что вы... как бы, благородные. С каких пор вы такими заделались, и откуда что вдруг взялось, вопрос отдельный, и сейчас мы его не рассматриваем. Главное в другом — там, на берегу озера вы чесали себе это самое свое благородство и развлекались заодно. Вам было весело! Правда, в результате вашего развлечения я чуть не утонул и оглох на левое ухо, но это такие несущественные мелочи по сравнению с тем, как же мне повезло. Но тут хитрая тонкость есть, а именно: почему мне повезло? Это ведь, на самом деле, не твоя заслуга, Скарлет. И не твоего вожака, что характерно.  
«Я и вправду не знал, что они все еще тебя... Я думал, они тебя вытащат».  
— Вы меня тонуть бросили, про меня вспомнил Тук, возможно, из последних крох христианского милосердия, но вспомнил. Он сделал выбор в пользу этого самого милосердия, и я остался жив. Вы же сделали выбор в пользу всего лишь пытки водой, а не каленым железом и прочего. И я остался относительно цел. На этот раз. Но вы проявили милосердие из соображений, наверное, что меня надо вернуть шерифу все-таки в более-менее презентабельном виде, не искалеченным, а то репутация благородных пострадает, ведь вы ради нее так стараетесь.  
«Я знаю, ты меня не слышишь, но я все равно тебе скажу: если бы они тебя... Я не знаю, что бы я с ними сделал! Ты был нужен мне. И тогда, и после, и... сейчас».  
— Но и тут есть одна мелочь, и сейчас я тебе про нее расскажу. Помнишь, когда ты меня топил, ты про права орал, которые у тебя отняли? Что за права и какие именно я у тебя отнял, ты так и не уточнил, кстати. Ты, наверное, думал так: норманны отняли у саксов права. Факт? Факт. Я норманн, а ты сакс. Факт? Факт. Это значит их, эти права, у тебя отнял лично я. Просто до неприличия и, главное, оправдывает все, что бы ты ни сделал. Особенно мне. Ведь это же тебя обидели! Кстати про «обидели». Чем лично я тебя обидел, Скарлет? Не тем ли, что за убийство упек в яму? Я знаю, ты скажешь: «Они убили мою жену! Я должен был отомстить!» И тут я тебя прекрасно понимаю, если бы не одно «но» — ты ведь не за нее мстил, а за свое раненое самолюбие и гордыню, на чем, собственно, всегда и основываются твои вопли про месть, справедливость и права. Они на этом основывались и у твоего дружка Робина Локсли. Кстати, о птичках, оплакивали вы тоже не его, а то, что все кончилось и теперь уже не порезвишься в Шервуде. Вот поэтому и забыли почти сразу. И пошли за другим, как только он появился.  
«Это их выбор, у каждого свой. Но ведь ты же меня не забыл! Ведь ты же меня помнишь! Думаешь, я не знаю про оленя? Я здесь, Гай, услышь меня!»  
— Но давай вернемся к правам и справедливостям и приложим это все к нашему конкретному случаю. Вот, например, взять пословицу «Око за око. Зуб за зуб». Давай ее продолжим тем, что «Ухо за ухо»? Топил меня ты? Ты. В результате я оглох на левое ухо? Оглох. Так что с тебя тоже левое.  
Лезвие кинжала блеснуло в опасной близости от упомянутой части тела.  
— Что ты на меня так смотришь? Ах, да! Права, конечно же! И свободы. Могу предоставить тебе право выбора — так какое тебе отрезать? А если тебе уши жалко, можно взять глаз. Свобода.  
«Прошу тебя, оставь Уилла, это не он виноват. То есть, виноват не только он!»  
Однако несмотря на речи, что-либо отрезать никто особо не спешил: Гисборн молча стоял и смотрел, как Скарлет дергается и матерится с кляпом во рту, неразборчиво проклиная своего врага.  
А рядом застыла в ожидании темная тень. Чего ждал призрак, он и сам сказать не мог. На что надеялся? Что вдруг? Ну вдруг?..  
Наконец Уилл выдохся.  
— Что, так и не выбрал? Нет? Ну, ты в этом даже хуже шерифа! Тот тоже выбирать... С одной стороны — нехорошо, и с другой стороны — плохо! Или наоборот. Такой мнительный и нерешительный, что удавиться можно. Ладно, в следующий раз выберешь, но пока повисишь тут. Что ты на меня так уставился? Я же тебя не головой в воду засунул и оставил. Да не волнуйся ты, тебя, несомненно, будут искать и непременно найдут. Сказать не могу только, когда именно и в каком состоянии, но это не главное. Так что счастливо оставаться.  
Он вытащил кляп и напоследок, невзирая на грязные ругательства и проклятия бывшего наемника, зажал между пальцами три стрелы с острыми как бритвы наконечниками, вонзил их в спину Скарлета и с силой рванул вниз, а потом еще раз и еще, вспарывая кожу и оставляя рваные борозды, как от когтей.

***

Нашли они Скарлета по его воплям. И при виде этой картины нервы Хантингтона сдали. Пока Марион и Тук занимались Уиллом, Роберт отозвал Кадфаэля в сторону и заявил:  
— Я найду способ покарать его! Я не остановлюсь, пока его не вздернут за все эти убийства! И мне нужна ваша помощь.  
— Даже учитывая, что он ваш брат?  
— Я гляжу, вы не хотите мне помочь! Почему? Совершенное им настолько чудовищно, что я не могу...  
— Я хочу вам помочь, Роберт, но подумайте сами, что мы предъявим? Нам нечего!  
— Как нечего?  
— У нас есть прядь волосков лошади, но где сама лошадь? У нас нет прямых доказательств и улик, у нас только домыслы! Меня никто не будет слушать.  
— Но Тук...  
— Что Тук? Он вне закона, как и вы. А Мэб — сумасшедшая. Устроите ордалию?  
— Так, значит, по королевскому закону мы не сможем ничего сделать?  
— Боюсь, что да!  
— И нельзя устроить ему никакой ловушки?  
— Может быть и можно, но дело не в этом, а в том, что, устроить или нет, решать вам. Ведь вы будете делать ловушку не только на убийцу, а еще и на своего брата. И вы должны это понимать. Как и то, принесет ли вам удовлетворение, что его повесят. И кем вы хотите быть в этой ситуации.  
Хантингтон некоторое время молча взирал, как Тук смазывает раны на спине Уилла, а потом со вздохом произнес:  
— Нет, не принесет. Я сам стану для него законом, брат Кадфаэль.  
— Прежде чем стать этим законом, ты должен знать кое-что еще, — глухой голос заставил их обернуться.  
Закутанная в плащ с капюшоном фигура стояла на краю поляны. Роберт подумал сперва, что это его названный отец, но не было клубов тумана, что всегда сопровождали появление Хэрна, и не было рогатой короны. А потом увидел, что это не Хэрн. Однако и человеком это видение не было. Оно выглядело как человек, но... И тут Роберт понял — это то существо из леса, что вселяло в него жуткий страх!  
— Кто ты?  
Тень в плаще приблизилась, но подойти совсем близко Роберт не позволил. Он вытащил меч и наставил его на незнакомца. И тут произошло то, чего Хантингтон совершенно не ожидал. Клинок обжег руку, и Роберт выронил Альбион, вскрикнув от боли и внезапности случившегося.  
— Ты кто? — прошептал он, переводя взгляд с покрасневшей ладони на призрака. Тот откинул капюшон и произнес:  
— Так же, как и ты, сын Хэрна.  
Тук в ужасе начал креститься, Уилл поперхнулся матом, а Марион вскрикнула и подалась вперед, но, сделав пару шагов, застыла в нерешительности, смешанной с недоумением и растерянностью.  
— Да, это я...  
— Что тебе от меня надо? — Хантингтон встал между призраком и Марион, пытаясь закрыть ее собой.  
— Ты не сможешь мне помочь.  
— Тогда зачем ты пришел?  
— Кое-что тебе сказать.  
— Говори.  
— Вернее лучше будет показать. — И, сделав шаг, существо, так похожее на Робина Локсли, приложило ладонь ко лбу Роберта. Тот не успел отстраниться, но попытался руку убрать. В ответ призрак сжал его виски в ладонях, и Хантингтона затрясло, как в припадке.  
— Убери руки от моего Робина!  
От вопля Марион Кадфаэль вздрогнул всем телом. А она выхватила свой кинжал и приставила к горлу существа. Призрак смотрел на нее пару мгновений с некоторым удивлением, а потом отпустил свою жертву, и Роберт со стоном скрючился на траве, схватившись за голову.  
— Когда-то я был твоим Робином, Марион.  
— Те времена прошли, — жестко ответила она и, убрав кинжал, присела рядом с Робертом, пытаясь выяснить, не ранен ли он.  
Хантингтон немного пришел в себя, но когда ему окончательно полегчает, призрак дожидаться не стал.  
— Теперь ты знаешь все. И теперь ты решаешь и выбираешь, зная все.  
Существо сделало шаг назад, растворившись в воздухе. Только спустя несколько минут все присутствующие пришли в себя.  
— Роберт? Как вы себя чувствуете? — спросил Кадфаэль.  
— Спасибо... — растерянно пробормотал тот, прижимая к себе Марион, которая судорожно вцепилась в него. — Я себя чувствую гораздо лучше, чем... Моему брату пришлось гораздо хуже.  
— О чем ты? — его возлюбленная слегка отстранилась, чтобы посмотреть Роберту в лицо.  
— Это... так просто не скажешь...  
— Кто это был? Какого черта тут происходит? — возопил было Уилл, но Тук шикнул на него и состроил совершенно зверскую физиономию. Кадфаэль укоризненно покачал головой, приложил палец к губам, и Скарлет замолк.  
— Это ведь был Робин? Мы ведь не могли ошибиться? Это же не был морок? — осторожно спросил Тук у Марион. Она молча кивнула.  
— Но как это? Он же?.. — снова раскрыл рот Уилл, но тут же его захлопнул под взглядом Роберта Хантингтона.  
Тот поднялся с земли, вложил в ножны Альбион и произнес мрачно:  
— Все.  
— Что все? — прошептал Тук, судорожно сглотнув.  
— На этом все. Ничего больше не будет, и я ничего больше не стану предпринимать.  
— Роберт, поясните, прошу вас, — осторожно произнес Кадфаэль. Очень ему не нравилась такая расплывчатая формулировка.  
— Вы спросили меня, что я намерен делать по поводу этих убийств и кем я намерен быть. Так вот, кем бы я ни был, я не хочу быть тем, кто отправит на виселицу брата.  
— Кого? Какого брата? — ошарашенный Уилл потряс головой. — А как же Гисборн? Эта сволочь так и будет?.. Вы что, не видите, что он со мной сделал?  
— Заткнись, а? И так тошно! — пихнул его в бок брат Тук.  
— Так это все Гисборн устроил? — выпалил Уилл Скарлет, до которого наконец дошло, но взгляд Роберта, обращенный в его сторону, заставил прикусить язык. Слишком уж этот взгляд был тяжел и страшен. Как будто не Роберт смотрел, а кто-то другой, и не человек вовсе.  
— И я не хочу, чтобы кто-то из вас имел к этому отношение. Так что, Скарлет, укороти свою месть сам, пока я не укоротил твои намерения вместе с тобой. А ты, Тук, надеюсь, будешь молчать и дальше, у тебя это хорошо получается. Тебя, Уилл, это тоже касается. И тебя, Марион, я прошу о том же. Я тебе все потом скажу, но не сейчас... Сейчас пообещайте мне все, что никто ничего не будет предпринимать касательно моего брата и того, что он сделал.  
Его друзья переглянулись и кивнули. А Марион вдруг произнесла:  
— А вот теперь, Роберт Хантингтон, послушай, что я тебе скажу. Я сделаю все, что ты хочешь, и пойду за тобой куда угодно, но если ты попробуешь провернуть хоть что-то, похожее на то, что учудил мой бывший муж, когда спасал меня, я тебя сама убью. Ты меня понял? Я не шучу. Я хочу, Роберт, чтобы мы жили долго и счастливо и умерли в один день. Неважно, каким способом, но вместе. Я хочу жить и наслаждаться жизнью с тобой до конца моих дней, а не оплакивать смерть и страдать от горя в очередной раз, дотаскивая до смерти никому и, в первую очередь, мне самой не нужную жизнь. Поклянись мне, что не будешь разыгрывать из себя мученика и героя.  
— Я клянусь тебе, что никогда не сделаю так, какая бы нам опасность не грозила, потому что я хочу жить ради тебя и для тебя. Куда бы я ни шел, что бы ни делал, я хочу в первую очередь быть рядом с тобой.  
Брат Тук, глядя, как Роберт обнимает свою Марион, тихо плакал, стараясь, чтобы никто не заметил, и Кадфаэль старательно изображал, что этого не видит. Беглый монах слишком любил Марион, чтобы хоть на что-то претендовать, и был счастлив ее счастьем, пытаясь со своей стороны всячески ему способствовать. По мнению Кадфаэля, это кроткое и молчаливое проявление любви было не менее значимым, чем если бы о нем кричали на площади и совершали громкие подвиги.

***

— Роберт, можно спросить вас? — Кадфаэль отозвал Хантингтона в сторону. Было самое подходящее время — никто бы не заметил: прибежавшие на пожар жители деревни разбирали сгоревшую хижину.  
В развалинах обнаружились труп человека, привязанный к балке, и сгоревший труп лошади. Какой она масти, сказать было уже невозможно, но скорее всего — гнедой. От несчастного животного избавились, как только в нем пропала нужда. Но, в отличие от Сатли, к коню проявили милосердие — его закололи, перед тем как сжечь.  
— Что вы хотели у меня спросить, брат? — Роберт стал почти прежним, но только почти, и Кадфаэль это чувствовал.  
— Вы так резко переменили свое решение относительно вашего родственника. Что так повлияло на вас? — монах решил вокруг да около не ходить. — Этот «черный человек» вас так напугал?  
— Нет. Он — нет! Но вот то, что он мне показал... Оно повлияло на меня. Знаете, брат, вы правы. И та женщина в лесу, которую я все же не могу назвать Мэб, тоже была права. Помните, она сказала, что каждый сделал свой выбор?  
— И еще она сказала, что кому-то выбора не оставили.  
— Да, моему брату. И я теперь понимаю, почему он поступил с ними так.  
— Почему?  
— Сохраните ли вы тайну?  
— У меня это всегда получалось неплохо. К тому же, я могу вам поклясться.  
— Тогда поклянитесь, что никто больше не узнает.  
— Клянусь спасением души своей и Святой девой Марией. Подойдет ли вам такая клятва?  
— Более чем, брат.  
— Так скажите, что вы узнали?  
— Его и в самом деле жестоко пытали. И это сделали они, те, кого он покарал.  
— Очень прискорбно, Роберт, но мне, кажется, есть что-то еще.  
— Да. Еще прискорбнее было то, что они его насиловали. Что бы вы сделали с теми, кто сотворил такое с вами? Только не говорите, что простили бы и уповали на божью справедливость и милосердие.  
— Не скажу, — тяжко вздохнул Кадфаэль, сунув руки в рукава рясы и печально глядя на остатки хижины. — Я скажу, что этими вашими словами вы так напомнили мне моего друга Хью...  
— А что бы сделал он?  
— Наверное, как и любой другой, случись такое. Но, к чести вашего брата, он все-таки не озверел в своей мести.  
— Да, вы правы. Вот поэтому я не хочу карать его за эти преступления.  
— Вы благородный человек, Роберт. Не по происхождению, что было бы понятно, потому что вы сын графа. Но вы благородны душой и сердцем.  
— Нет, брат Кадфаэль. Не приписывайте мне не присущих моей душе качеств. Я не благородный, я просто человек. И хочу им остаться до конца своих дней.  
— Не сомневаюсь ни капли, что вам это удастся. Но мне очень жаль вашего брата.  
— Он не нуждается в жалости. Он нуждается в сострадании, сочувствии и поддержке. И в сложившихся обстоятельствах я не хочу быть карающим мечом, я хочу быть рукой помощи.  
— Если он ее примет... — с сомнение пробормотал монах.  
— Смотря как предлагать и что, но не важно. Важно, что каждый делает свой выбор, а я свой сделал и не отступлю. Потому что не могу иначе.  
Кадфаэль долго смотрел в лицо Роберту, а тот спокойно наблюдал за ним с легкой улыбкой.  
— А жители деревни? Они так и не получат ответ на свой вопрос? — спросил наконец Кадфаэль: ведь они еще ничего не рассказали ни старосте Эдварду, ни кому-либо еще, кроме разве что остальных членов шервудской братии.  
— Почему же? — удивился Роберт, видимо, давно придумавший, что сказать. — Легенда о «черном человеке» будет жить здесь еще долго.  
— Думаете, это их удовлетворит?  
— А вы думаете, что свалить все на исчезнувшего с семьей Беннета будет честнее?  
— Ну... Вряд ли это ему уже повредит. Да и, скорее всего, о его судьбе мы ничего не узнаем.  
— А вот я уверен, что он жив и его семья тоже.  
— Почему, Роберт?  
— Помните, что сказала та женщина? Каждый получил по делам его. Беннет в тех пытках не участвовал. Он помог моему брату спастись. Так что остается легенда о «черном человеке», которого победил Робин Гуд. И не важно, что я на самом деле никого не побеждал.  
— А мне, Роберт, почему-то кажется, что Робин Гуд априори не может победить кого-либо или кому-либо проиграть.  
— Любопытное суждение, брат.  
— А знаете, почему?  
— Нет, поясните подробнее!  
— Потому что он на самом деле не воюет ни с кем.  
— Мне, признаться, никогда такое в голову не приходило!  
— А мне пришло, после знакомства с вами. И сдается мне, что Робин Гуд просто помогает тому, кто нуждается в помощи, и помогает по мере сил и возможностей, теми способами, которые у него есть. И пытается быть при этом справедливым, насколько это ему удается. А что есть справедливость и зачем она нужна, если в нее не вложены хоть малая толика милосердия, мудрости и хотя бы капля доброты?  
— В таком случае, брат Кадфаэль, вы и есть самый что ни на есть настоящий Робин Гуд! Можете больше не притворяться монахом, — рассмеялся Хантингтон, на минуту превратившись в того жизнерадостного и открытого молодого человека, которого Кадфаэль встретил на лесной дороге всего несколько недель назад.  
— В таком случае, каждый из нас, совершая хоть малое добро, становится этой легендой Англии.  
— То-то король жаловался, что робингудов развелось... Но не это ли тогда самое главное?  
— Кто знает, Роберт, может, и оно? — хитро улыбнулся ему в ответ Кадфаэль.

***

Настало время расставаться с шервудской компанией и жителями Уикэма. Обнявшись на прощание с Робертом и его невестой, Кадфаэль мысленно благословил их обоих и искренне пожелал им вслух счастья. Тук пустил слезу на прощанье и сунул Кадфаэлю в руки узелок со своими рецептами снадобий и пирогом, что специально испек для них на костре. Заявил, что это его личный способ стряпать. И не успели брат Кадфаэль и Освин доехать до границы графства, как оценили кулинарное мастерство Тука и признали его гением походной кухни.  
Покачиваясь в седле в такт поступи ослика, брат Кадфаэль предавался размышлениям обо всем случившемся за время его пребывания в Шервуде. Правильно ли он поступил, солгав Освину о том, что не нашел убийцу, и свалив все на мистического «черного человека»? Он надеялся, что Господь простит ему эту ложь во спасение кроткой души мальчика от этого знания. Оно не принесет ему ничего, но отнимет покой, посеет в сердце смуту и в результате может привести к чему-нибудь прискорбному.  
Как говорила старуха Мэб, если это ее настоящее имя, не со всяким знанием можно жить. Освин не сможет, а на самого Кадфаэля оно не подействует так, как могло бы на заре его юности. Он теперь достаточно закален жизнью и наделен большой долей скепсиса, чтобы противостоять подобным вещам.  
Было ли то... существо человеком из плоти и крови, созданное по облику и подобию божьему, или было оно порождением дьявола? В последнем Кадфаэль был не уверен, он не знал, кого видел. И не знал, как объяснить случившееся.  
Но он сохранит эту тайну, как и другие известные ему, но не предназначенные для посторонних ушей. Возможно, он поведает их на своем смертном одре, но не на исповеди отцу-настоятелю. Для всех будет лучше, если они будут думать, что хитроумный шрусберийский монах так и не нашел убийцу.  
А может быть, самая большая справедливость и самый лучший и правильный выбор заключались в том, чтобы предоставить оставшихся участников этих событий их выбору и великому божьему милосердию, без которого все ничтожно и тщетно?  
Придя к этой мысли, брат Кадфаэль, почувствовал успокоение, и душа его устремилась домой, предвкушая встречу с другом Хью Берингаром и возвращение под сень сарайчика посреди лекарского огорода, где остались милые сердцу травы и цветы, и где найдется место всем саженцам деревьев, что он привезет с собой.  
Но что-то подсказывало монаху, что эта история еще не подошла к своей развязке и всплывшие в памяти слова Мэб только утверждали его в этом: «Для них обоих еще ничего не закончено».

несколько недель спустя

Гримстонское аббатство горело уже который день, вернее, догорало. Роберт старался не думать о том, что там произошло, как и о том, что было бы, не загляни они в монастырское подземелье. Он до сих пор не мог себе объяснить, что заставило его спуститься в подвал и найти эту камеру. Там они и нашли труп шерифа ноттингемского и еще живого его помощника. Хотя и с трудом узнали.  
Сидение в яме никому не идет на пользу — это непреложная истина, но то, что сделало подземелье с Гаем Гисборном, было ужасно. Обращение с ним «волков» было не лучше, видимо, его сильно били, преимущественно по лицу и голове. Раны воспалились, его трясла лихорадка. Сколько он пробыл там? Недели две? При таком положении мог бы уже и умереть.  
Сам Гай Гисборн идти не мог, поскольку был почти без сознания, и до лошадей его буквально нес Маленький Джон. Осторожно, как ребенка. Чтобы довезти до лагеря, Роберту пришлось привязать брата к себе веревками. Да, брата, и Роберт это понимал все отчетливей.  
В лагере заботу о Гае взяли на себя Тук и Марион. Она устроила в пещере постель из одеял и шкур, а Тук каким-то одному ему известным способом умудрился напоить раненого отваром и обработать раны соком чистеца, что зовется овечьи ушки, и буковицы, по рецепту брата Кадфаэля. Это позволило их очистить, и они начали затягиваться, но скорее всего шрамы останутся. Но это не главное, главное, Гай уже несколько суток спал крепким сном без лихорадки. И вот только недавно, очнувшись, вроде бы начал приходить в себя. Если, конечно, отсутствие агрессии и попыток сбежать можно было назвать так. В остальном же он был как мертвый.  
— Гай, ты меня слышишь?  
Глаза, не мигая, смотрели на огонь, но в пустоту. Холодные, безжизненные. Роберт взял брата за плечо, но тот как не заметил этого.  
— Тебе надо помыться и что-нибудь съесть.  
Гай Гисборн молчал. Роберт вздохнул и, взяв его за руку, потянул на себя, побуждая подняться с земли. На удивление, в этот раз удалось. Гисборн встал. Уилл хотел было съязвить по поводу того, что теперь этого мерзавца нужно за ручку водить, но Джон огрел Скарлета по затылку с вежливой просьбой заткнуться. Тук укоризненно покачал головой и тоже добавил от себя несколько весьма выразительных слов. Но Хантингтон не обращал на них внимания. Оно было полностью поглощено другим. Перед ним стоял не помощник шерифа, не рыцарь и даже не Гай Гисборн, а только измученный, грязный, больной... брат, несмотря ни на что. Которому следовало вернуть и человеческий облик, и достоинство, и еще многое, чего он был лишен задолго до их знакомства.  
Да, их, по сути, обоих ограбили, каждого в своем роде, и Роберт это прекрасно сейчас понимал. Если сначала это сделали родители, то потом руку приложил уже он сам, тем, что не попытался поговорить с Гаем начистоту. Все чего-то тянул... А может, просто боялся? Может быть, но тот монах Кадфаэль оказался прав — Гай его брат, и это нельзя больше скрывать и прятать, а нужно принять и использовать. Теперь оставалась самая малость — донести это до понимания Гая. Никто, кроме самого Роберта, не сможет это сделать.  
Запретив своим людям следовать за ними, Хантингтон повел брата к озеру. Да, сентябрь не слишком подходящее время для купания, но было еще довольно тепло, и Роберт надеялся, что холодная вода не повредит, но приведет в себя. Заставит вернуться к жизни.  
Они дошли до берега, и Роберт начал раздеваться. От одежды следовало освободить и Гая, хотя на нем, кроме штанов и остатков камизы, практически ничего не было.  
— Давай я помогу тебе...  
Роберт осторожно потянул завязки, но ткань порвалась, и лохмотья пришлось убрать, обнажив тело. Он не отводил глаз, разглядывая шрамы разной степени давности и происхождения. В том числе и от пытки, которой подвергли его брата крестьяне.  
То, что они с ним сделали — заслужил ли он такое или просто оказался тем, на кого они могли излить свою злобу на норманнов и ярость? Не получилось ли, что тогда они попытались заставить его расплатиться за все годы унижения, причем ведь далеко не только их лично? Да и было ли что-то личное в тот момент? Они видели в нем врага, и этого им было достаточно.  
А он потом заставил заплатить за мучения не только их самих, но и их семьи. Простить не смог. И можно ли такое простить? А себя за то, что сделал? Робин Локсли, видимо, так себя и не простил, не смог. А его? Наверное, все-таки да. Хорошо, что Гай не знает про все это, лишнее оно ему... Но Мэб тогда сказала, что... А что, если это еще не конец? Хотя лучше был бы конец.  
Но, так или иначе, каждый из них все-таки сделал свой выбор. Сам же Роберт понимал, что не смог бы жить с камнем на душе в виде убийства брата, даже если не своими руками, вот и выбрал для себя единственный приемлемый выход из ситуации, в итоге, правильный или нет, покажет только время. И пока все шло неплохо, это вселяло надежду и воодушевляло.  
В воду Гай все-таки вошел, хотя и долго стоял на берегу, смотрел, как вода перебирает мелкие камешки у него под ногами. И молчал. За все эти дни, что он был в их лагере, от него нельзя было добиться даже звука. Первые несколько дней он просто спал, потом неподвижно сидел, глядя в пустоту. До момента, когда, если так можно выразиться, согласился пойти к озеру.  
Роберт смочил тряпку в воде. Она была достаточно холодной, хотя могло быть хуже. Он коснулся плеча Гая с намерением отмыть грязь, и тот сей же миг внезапно схватил его за запястье, остановив руку.  
— Я хочу тебе помочь. Я не причиню тебе вреда.  
— С чего это вдруг? — хриплый голос был едва слышен, но Гай заговорил, и Роберта это очень обрадовало.  
— Хотя бы с того, что ты мой брат.  
— Что?  
Кажется, Гай Гисборн и в самом деле начал оживать. От этой мысли Роберт улыбнулся.  
— Брат. Сэр Дэвид мой отец и твой тоже.  
— Откуда ты это взял? Ты чокнулся?  
— Твоя матушка поведала.  
— Ты чокнулся.  
— Как хочешь, но мы с тобой, кстати, очень похожи. И мы теперь семья.  
— Мы не семья, Хантингтон.  
— Да ладно, ты просто не привык еще. Но тебе надо помыться.  
Гай не ответил, он неожиданно вздрогнул, вдруг резко повернул голову и посмотрел на другой берег. Роберт тронул его за плечо:  
— Все в порядке?  
Гай вздрогнул еще раз, как очнулся от морока, и посмотрел на Роберта. Тот еще раз спросил:  
— Ты в порядке?  
— Да... — рассеянный ответ, как самому себе. Или кому-то невидимому?  
Гай взял тряпку из руки Роберта, давая понять, что теперь и сам справится.  
— Вот и хорошо, — улыбнулся Хантингтон.  
Брат странно посмотрел на него, будто хотел что-то сказать, но раздумывал, что, да и стоит ли?  
— Гай?  
— Ты прав, надо отмыться... — медленно произнес он, проведя рукой по водной глади, и вдруг добавил, посмотрев прямо в глаза: — Спасибо.  
— А... Не за что... — Роберт растерялся, и ему очень не понравился этот взгляд, почти нечеловеческий. Но он побоялся сказать что-то, чтобы не спугнуть.  
Гай еще раз провел рукой по воде и, сделав два шага в сторону, погрузился в озеро с головой. Роберт стоял и ждал, но тот и не думал выныривать.  
— Гай? Гай! — Роберт нырнул за ним.  
Он пытался отыскать в глубине тело брата, но не смог. Прибежавшие на крик друзья присоединились к поискам, но все было бесполезно.


	11. Эпилог. За краем вечности

Ветер шелестит в листве. И смотрит на него тот, кто умер давно. Чей голос он услышал, в чью смерть так и не смог поверить до конца и смириться. Кого все время втайне от всех оплакивал. И вот он, стоит и улыбается, живой... и рад, кажется! Ему рад? Похоже, что да... Но ведь этого же не может быть! Или может?  
— Так значит, ты... не?..  
— Как видишь. А ты пришел наконец!  
— Ты позвал... Прогонишь?  
— Нет, что ты! Теперь-то я тебя никуда не отпущу и ни за что. Но я звал тебя, мой рыцарь, все это время, только ты меня не слышал.  
— Все это время?  
— Ну, да... И был там, и пытался всякий раз, получилось только сейчас.  
— Так это, значит, был не морок? Это в самом деле... был твой голос?  
— Ты слышал меня? Но почему не... Гай, почему?  
— Я думал, это все наваждение, и я просто сошел с ума. Погоди! Ты сказал, что... Так это был ты — птица?  
— Я.  
— И это ведь из-за тебя тогда...  
— Да. Из-за меня.  
Рука легла на горло. Да, он живой, а значит, можно сломать ему шею за все то, что он... И это будет милосердная смерть. А он даже не шелохнулся.  
— Ты же можешь меня остановить сейчас. Я знаю.  
— Могу.  
— И почему не останавливаешь? Почему ты не сделал этого раньше?  
— Потому что мне нужно было останавливать не тебя и сейчас, а себя и тогда.  
Время тянулось, как патока, только ветер шелестел в листве. Он слушал этот ветер и смотрел в глаза своему... кому? И разжал пальцы, отпуская.  
— Ты ведь тоже многое понял... Про все это и про нас с тобой.  
— Гораздо больше, чем ты думаешь.  
— Позволь? — рука с тяжелым наручем застыла в нерешительности возле подбородка. — Я осторожно.  
— Разве?  
— Прошу тебя, доверься мне.  
Он долго и внимательно смотрел в лицо, пытаясь найти подвох. А потом все же слегка кивнул, и тут же тонкие смуглые пальцы коснулись изуродованной кожи, провели по щеке, стирая грязь, кровь, исцеляя раны.  
Он не видел, как в его светлых волосах проскользнул стебель и распустились синие лепестки, еще и еще. Он видел только, как засияли глаза напротив.  
Он еще не знал, что его лицо снова стало юным, только видел счастливую улыбку того, кто его позвал сюда, и чувствовал, как впервые за многие годы исчезает застарелая боль, будто лопнул нарыв и наступило облегчение.  
Он подумал было, что надо что-то сказать, но слова не шли, зато вдруг пришла мысль, что разговаривать можно и по-другому. И тому, кто был сейчас рядом с ним, не нужны никакие слова, даже самые прекрасные, нужен он сам. Вот поэтому его не собирались отпускать никуда.

***

Мэб осторожно сорвала нежный цветок и поднесла его к лицу. Она смотрела на простой лютик, что расцвел посреди урочища, видела, как по волшебству выпрямляются искореженные стволы, как солнце входит в лес, принося тепло и свет, без которого все медленно умирало. Когда все вокруг готовилось к зиме, здесь настала весна. И Мэб любовалась чудом и улыбалась, а потом тихо произнесла как будто самой себе:  
— Вот теперь все закончилось.


End file.
